A Change Of Scenery
by RockyD
Summary: Buffy/DC crossover. Xander finds a new home on a lonely creek...
1. Prologue - When You're Gone

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Prologue - "When You're Gone" 

  
A vampire roared loudly, and a moment later Xander went flying head-long into a nearby tree. He managed to roll enough to prevent injury, falling to the ground harshly nonetheless.

He climbed back to his feet and rushed back into the fray, only to be tossed off again. Buffy spun the vampire around and plunged a stake into its heart. It paused only a moment, before exploding into a cloud of grey dust.

The troops gathered together, another battle over. Xander got up off the ground and dusted himself off, "Don't worry about me... only a few things broken."

Buffy shook her head, "This is why I don't want you coming along on patrol, Xander... its just too dangerous."

Xander looked at her with annoyance, "What? I'm making a contribution!" He cracked his neck gently, "Every second they spend tossing me into things is time you have to dust them, Buffy."

"And what happens if we're too busy elsewhere? Or you headfirst into something and get your neck broken? Xander, I am officially forbidding you from coming on patrol."

Xander ran up to her defensively, "You don't have the right to do that... you're not the boss of me!" Xander quoted a line he'd heard in a movie once.

Buffy grabbed him by the collar, "For your information, Xander, when it comes to vampires, I *am* the boss of you. I'm the Slayer, and if I say you can't come on patrol, then you'll stay the hell away, got it?"

Xander looked around to the other members of the gang for support, but found none, not even from Willow.

Buffy turned around, "And that goes for you too, Willow. The only people who are allowed to patrol with me from now on are Giles and Angel."

Xander mocked her bitterly, "Of *course* Angel." He walked off towards home. Buffy gave a look to the rest of them, who departed, and followed him.

*CUT TO: A deserted sidewalk, Xander is pacing along slowly, head lowered.*

"Xander!" Buffy cried. He didn't reply and simply kept walking. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, "Xander!"

"What is it, Buffy? Huh? Am I not allowed to walk home by myself either?" He screamed, "Am I *that* big of a baby to you?"

Buffy was taken aback, "Xander, I know you aren't a baby."

"Oh really? You could have fooled me." He sighed frustratedly, "I can take care of myself, Buff... and if I get hurt, or hell even killed... it will be for a good cause, and you shouldn't worry about it. All I ever want to do is help make your job... your life, easier."

Buffy's expression softened further, and they resumed walking, "You are a help at times, Xander... but I can't help but worry about you... and if you're getting thrown around, it distracts me from my... work."

They arrived at Xander's yard, the lights in the living room were on. Xander knew he was going to catch hell, once again, from his parents for being so late.

He looked at her sadly and stated, "I'll stop coming on patrol... the last thing I want to do is get you hurt by distracting you."

She was about to take back her request for him to stay away from patrol, when he suprised her with a passionate kiss. It came out of nowhere, and left her breathless. He sighed, "Even if Angel is in the way, I can't help but care as much as I do." He gave her no chance to respond, simply stepped inside, and closed the door on her.

She stared at the door for several moments, before walking back up the path and heading home. She raised two fingers and ran them across her lips, remembering the kiss that held so much emotion. She was so dazed, that she didn't hear the yelling that came from the Harris house.

*CUT TO: The Library several days later.*

Buffy sat scribbling in her notebook, while glancing back and forth into an Algebra book. Willow was typing away at a nearby computer, and Giles was looking through some old texts in his office.

Buffy was only slightly aware of something being missing. She suddenly looked up and glanced around, "Where's Xander?"

Willow stopped her typing and thought, "I... uh..." She frowned, "I have no idea... I haven't seen him for a while."

Buffy frowned too, "I haven't seen him since he stopped coming on patrol... but I don't have any classes with him, so I didn't think anything of it." She stood up and went over to Giles' office, "Giles, have you seen Xander lately?"

Giles looked up from the book he was reading, titled 'Ancient Demon Logic,' and shook his head, "No... I've been a little busy with these texts, though."

Buffy worried, "I..." She paused, not knowing what she was actually going to say, "...I'm worried... I think we should go looking for him."

Willow's eyes narrowed a little, noticing how passionate about finding Xander she had suddenly become. She brought up a relevant issue, "We're already at the end of our rope on attendance, Buffy... besides, he's probably just out sick or something. We can go to his house after school."

Giles stood up, noticing Willow's defensiveness, "Willow, I think Buffy's concern is well-placed. This is the Hellmouth, you understand. Besides, I've had no trouble working around your lack of attendance before. I recommend you both go out in search of him."

Buffy nodded, as did Willow, though relucantly, "Okay, Willow, you go check out his house... I'll hit the Bronze and any place else I can." She threw her books into her back, grabbed her coat, and headed out of the room.

Willow followed slowly, her reservation about going to Xander's house evident.

  
*CUT TO: The Bronze. Buffy comes through the doors and looks around for him everywhere. But finds no sign of him.*

*CUT BACK TO: The Library. Giles and Willow are sitting at the table, their faces a little pale, and a note laying on the table. Buffy enters.*

She came bounding in, "There was no sign of him at the Bronze or anywhere else I went... How about you, Will? Did you find anything?" She noticed Giles and Willow's faces, "Will? Whats wrong?"

There was no response, and she feared the worst, "Is he dead? What is it? Talk to me!" She yelled.

"He's not dead." Giles said calmly, motioning towards the note on the table. Buffy ran over and snatched it up. She read it immediately.

"Hey, guys. I don't know when you'll actually get to read this, but hopefully you will. The other night, doesn't really matter which one, my parents were up when I got home from patrol. They were less than happy. In fact, they decided to confront me about my repeated curfew mishaps and my less than stellar report card. To make a long story short... there was a lot of yelling and, well, I'm being relocated indefinitely. Effective immediately, your Xander-shaped friend will be moving to live with his Aunt Edith in a cape just this side of Massechusetts. I'm really sorry that I couldn't tell you about this myself, but they already have me packed and on a plane tomorrow morning. The only thing they let me do is write this note, and promised to get it to you. I don't know if I believe that, but I can hope. Maybe I'll call in a few days, once I get settled.

Love,  
Xander"

Buffy had paled herself. Her eyes were filled with tears, which finally began spilling over. A million thoughts ran through her head, as she lost all control and her temper flared. Giles just managed to get out of the way before she slammed her hand down on the desk hard, cracking it in two and almost completely splitting it. Buffy was mumbling incoherently, tears streaming down her eyes. Willow began crying again, and even Giles' eyes were watering.

So ended Xander's term as a Slayerette.

* * *

I'd love to [hear][1] what you think... and why not go check out [**http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/**][2] Its the page I put together about this particular series. I'd love to hear what you think of that too.

* * *

   [1]: mailto:rdevan@northernstar.8m.com
   [2]: http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/



	2. Part One - Brand New Day

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Episode One - "Brand New Day" 

  
Xander stood at the end of a dock, looking over a seemingly endless creek, and breathed in the fresh air. To him, it felt invigorating and engergizing, despite the fact that Sunnydale wasn't exactly a smog cloud itself.

It just felt incredible to be in a new place, without the baggage he had been carrying back in Sunnydale. That thought suddenly brought him back down. Part of the baggage he had left behind, however unwillingly, was Buffy. He'd never gotten to tell her how deeply he really felt for her.

Willow, his best friend ever, was yet another casualty of his parents bitter punishment. He'd never get to have another late night talk with her, or even one of their childish sleepovers. He sighed deeply.

He shook his head and headed back down the dock to the nearby restaurant. He read the nameplate on it aloud, "The Icehouse. Sounds decent."

He pushed the door open and entered. He glanced around at the shabby, yet strangely endearing state of the place. He opted to take a seat at the bar, and a pretty young lady came over to serve him right away.

"Welcome to the Icehouse... how can I help you?" She said, handing him a menu.

He glanced over the menu, and smiled a little, "Whats the greasiest thing you can legally serve me?"

She raised an eyebrow, but returned the smile a little, "One house special, coming up... anything to drink?"

"Eh... just water, thank you." He handed her back the menu, and she went into the back.

*Timelapse: Xander is finishing his meal.*

He slid the remains of his food away, patting his belly and groaning with satisfaction. His waitress laughed lightly and commented, "You certainly do enjoy your grease, don't you?"

He joked, "Miss... I come from a long line of Germans. Grease is like a whole food group to us." The young woman laughed again, and he decided to continue the conversation, "So, whats a person to do in this burg? I just got shipped to town and I'm looking to pass my time."

"Well... I don't get much time for leisure anymore, but your best bet is Screen Play Video downtown... and a hefty amount of boating. This isn't exactly a booming town for excitement." She relayed.

"Ahh..." He reached into his wallet and pulled out money to pay for his meal, "This is a nice place you have here. Hope everything keeps going good for you."

"Thank you." She smiled, "By the way, whats your name?"

"Xander, Xander Harris." He said, returning the smile, "Yours?"

"Bessie, Bessie Potter." He nodded and left. He looked after him as he left, whispering his name due to its strangeness, "Xander?"

*CUT TO: Screen Play Video. Pacey and Dawson are on duty, watching some movie.*

Pacey glanced at the door as he heard the bell ring. He saw the dark haired young man enter the building, and noticed he had a look about him like he'd been to hell and back, and stood up through it. Pacey mentally shook the thought and stood up to be of service, "Welcome to... well, if you don't know where you are, then you're in a sorry state. How can I be of help?"

"Well... can you tell the new guy in town whats worth watching in here?" He stated plainly.

Pacey saw he looked young, but couldn't actually tell his age, so questioned, "Would your search include the backroom adult selection?"

Xander smiled a lop-sided smile, and shook his head, "Not unless its legal in Massechusetts to view that stuff under the age of 16."

"Ahh... very well then. Dawson, care to guide the man through your picks?" Dawson got up off his chair, and ran through his picks. Pacey took his turn next, taking his sweet time. Xander didn't seem to mind the fact that he'd been in the video store for almost twenty minutes.

"So this is what you're takin'?" Pacey asked, looking at the four boxes on the counter in front of him.

"Yeah... I'm guessing you both know your movies... so I'll go with two of yours, and two of his." He smiled.

"Awesome! You won't be disappointed." He rung up the register, took his money, and handed him his change, "Now those have to be back by Friday."

"Thanks for the help..." He said thankfully, and added tentatively, "Maybe I'll see you guys in school... I'm starting tomorrow."

Pacey wanted to make a friendly gesture, "Well look out for us... we'd be glad to help you past the first day jitters." Dawson only half-heartedly nodded. Xander nodded and headed out the door.

Dawson shook his head and looked at Pacey like he was crazy, "Friendly much, Pace?"

"Oh, relax, D... just trying to help the guy feel not-so out-of-place."

Dawson shook his head, "Theres just something I don't like about that guy."

Pacey rolled his eyes, "Oh get over yourself, Dawson."

*CUT TO: The Bachman residence. Xander comes in through the front door.*

"Alexander? Is that you?" A frail female voice called.

"Yes, Aunt Edith... I'm home from my tour of Capeside." He called from the foyer. He walked quietly into the living room and set the videotapes down next to the television.

"Good, I was just making dinner... its your favorite, grilled cheese and tomato soup." She called from the kitchen.

Xander rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Maybe back when I was five..." He sighed, knowing she still thought of him as a little boy. In reality, he didn't mind being treated that way. It was a refreshing change from his life in Sunnydale, where he was forced to grow up too fast. Once again his mind slipped back to memories of his old hometown. For all the frightening and hopelessly sad ones, there were an equal number of positive memories.

He made his way to the small kitchen, reliving his favorite memories. Unfortunately, his reverie brought back not only good thoughts, but his tears. His aunt noticed immediately, and spoke, "Alexander? Are you alright?"

Xander was snapped out of his daze and nodded, "Yeah, yeah... just, uh, rehashing the past."

She smiled sadly at him, "I know it will be hard for you to adjust... but Capeside is a good place... I'm sure you'll start collecting yourself some good memories here in no time."

He nodded and sat down at the counter. She places a plate in front of him, with a large bowl of tomato soup in the center, surrouned by a grilled cheese sandwich, cut into quarters. He thanked her and ate his dinner quietly.

His Aunt Edith lived by herself in a small, but quaint house. Her husband had passed away of a heart attack a few years before, and she'd opted not to return to the dating game. She seemed happy enough on her own, and even moreso now that Xander had come to live with her. He was glad to bring a little brightness to her life, considering how well he understood what living alone was like. His homelife wasn't exactly ideal, so parental bonding wasn't an option. He was already feeling better just being there. His Aunt was immeasurably appreciative of his presence.

After he finished his sandwich, he ran his dishes through the sink and excused himself to the living room. His aunt liked to go to bed early, so he had peace and quiet to watch at least a couple of his movies in.

*CUT TO: Capeside High School, the next morning.*

Xander stood outside the front of CHS, and looked it over oddly, "What is this place, Independance Hall?" He was put off a little by the columns and other architectural oddities the building had. He shook his head and proceeded inward. He had to get to the main office and get his schedule before the day began.

He observed the hallways of Capeside High with even more discomfort. The place seemed too bright and cheery for him. It was also much more cramped than Sunnydale's campus. He supposed that had to do with the location. Sunnydale was in California... and Californians liked things big. He shrugged and continued on, until he realized one important thing, "Um... just where the heck is the office?"

He turned his head for only a moment, to look for any signs reading "Office", when he slammed into a tall brunette. They collided roughly, and both went sprawling to the floor. He was immediately back on his feet, helping her up.

She snapped at him angrilly, "Would you watch where you're going?"

He was staggered, and stuttered, "I'm sorry... uh, I'm new here... can you tell me... where the... uh, office is?"

Her eyes narrowed as she examined him, "Around that corner and straight down... you can't really miss it."

He nodded, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Uh... than... thanks." He started to go off, but turned around and caught her attention, "You're okay, right? I'm really sorry about not paying attention."

Her expression softened, but she didn't completely give in to her sympathetic wave, "I'm fine... just be more careful, okay?"

He smiled faintly, "Will do." He turned around to walk away, and planted himself right into a wall. He shook it off and went around the corner and off. She was left staring after him strangely.

*CUT TO: Time-lapse. Xander has gotten his schedule, and gone through his first class. He's still feeling quite awkward, and he can't get his encounter with the brunette(Joey) out of his head.*

Xander approached his locker slowly, looking at the number on his schedule to make sure it was the right one. He tried the combination, which luckily worked. He stuffed his jacket and anything else he didn't need into the locker and closed it. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started walking away.

On his way down the hall, he spotted what seemed like a familiar face... or head of hair, anyway. He tried his best to pull up a name, and tried his luck, "Dawson?"

The head of hair turned and it was, indeed, the same person he'd met in the video store. Dawson looked at him oddly, "Yes?"

"Uh... remember me? From the video store yesterday?" Xander hoped.

Dawson looked at him scrutinizingly, "Oh, yeah... um, did you want something?"

Xander was relieved, "Just a little help... do you know which way room 115 is?"

Dawson rolled his eyes a little, and replied, "Algebra with Ms. Samson? I'm going there too..."

Xander smiled faintly, "Would you mind if I tagged along?"

Dawson thought about it, "I guess not." He closed his locker and headed off, with Xander en tow.

*CUT TO: Another class, Joey and Jen. Joey is working on something for one of her later classes, and Jen is just piddling around. (a study hall, aparently)*

Jen was glancing around the room, and she saw a purple mark on Joey's arm. She scooted over and asked quietly, "Joey... where'd that bruise come from?"

Joey was startled by the fact Jen was even talking to her, but sheepishly answered, "Oh, some guy ran into me earlier, literally. It doesn't hurt... much."

Jen smiled a little, "Oh..." She paused a moment, "Was he cute?"

Joey's eyes widened, and she turned a little red, "Not that it matters... but yes."

"Ahh... then the battle scar is worth it."

Joey rolled her eyes, but remained bright red, "Oh please."

Jen smiled even more, "Did you at least catch his name?"

"He wasn't exactly wearing a big 'Hello, My Name Is...' badge, Jen... and he seemed to be in a hurry to get to the office."

Jen seemed to smile even more, if it was physically possible, "Oooo... a bad boy?"

"Not even... he said he was a new kid... he was probably going to get his schedule and stuff."

"You should point him out to me the next time you see him." She was grinning now.

Joey's eyes rolled again, "And feed him to the vulture? I think not." Jen's smile was gone.

*CUT TO: Another study hall, next period. Xander is idly doodling in his notebook, and Pacey is napping a few seats away.*

Xander didn't realize it, because he was too zoned out, but he was idly doodling vampire related object on a page in his notebook. He had a stake, a cross, a vampire itself, as well as a poor drawing of Buffy. He sighed and reached down to unzip his bookbag.

The noise from Xander's old, old bookbag unzipping was enough to break Pacey out of his nap. He yawned openly, and glanced back to see the source of the noise. He smiled as he recognized the guy, but didn't know his name.

"Hey!" He called quietly.

Xander's head flew up, and he recognized who was looking at him, "Hey. Whats up?"

Pacey smiled, "Unfortunately the usual... absolutely nothing." He got up quietly and moved back a couple of seats, to sit next to Xander, "Whats your name, anyway?"

"Xander, Xander Harris." He relayed.

Pacey smiled, "Pacey, Pacey Witter." He laughed a little, "How Bond of us." Xander shrugged, smiling as well. "Xander, huh? That short for something?"

"Yeah... Alexander... thats just too long of a name for a kid. Pacey short for anything?"

"Nope. So what brings you into town?"

"Disgruntled parents." He sighed, "They weren't too happy with my bad grades and constant curfew breaking... so they shipped me here to live with my aunt. I'm sort of glad it happened, though... I, uh, wasn't exactly in happy home back there... at least my aunt appreciates my presence."

Pacey sighed as well. He knew what it was like to be in an unhappy home, "Well... I don't exactly have the best family life either... I'm the self-deemed black sheep of the family... and it appears its not likely to change anytime soon, with the quarter coming to a close soon. More disappointing grades."

Xander smiled sadly, "Well, I guess thats cause enough to be friends, huh? The 'Life Is Hell' club we can call it."

Pacey smiled a little, "We can include my friend Joey too."

"Joey? Who is he?"

Pacey couldn't help but laugh, "Not *he*... *she.*"

"A girl named Joey? That'll be a sight to see."

"The name holds no bearing on her looks, my friend... she's a knockout." Pacey said fondly.

The teacher up front coughed loudly, expressing her knowledge of their conversation. Without further word, they both silenced themselves. Pacey glanced over at Xander's notebook and saw the strange things he had drawn. A stake, a cross, a vampire, and a girl. Pacey shrugged and excused it as just a creative mind.

*CUT TO: Lunch. Joey, Dawson, and Pacey are gathered around a table. Jen is absent for this particular lunch.*

"So this guy just plowed right into me... he said he was sorry and everything..." She dipped some fries in ketchup before speaking again, "But I tell you, we need to do something to raise the average IQ of people around here... too many are just walking basketballs." She stuffed the fries in her mouth and grunted.

"Thank you for the comentary, Ms. Congeniality." Pacey said dryly. He turned to Dawson, "Hey, D... do you remember that guy we saw at Screen Play last night? Well he's in my study hall, and I finally know his name. Xander Harris."

"I have him in second hour Algebra, and I already knew that." Dawson said, finishing his supposed salisbury steak.

"Xander Harris? Why is that name so suddenly familiar?" Joey thought out loud. It dawned on her, "Oh, god... Bessie was talking on and on about this guy named Xander Harris who stopped by the Icehouse last night. The way she was talking, it sounded like she wanted to try and fix me up with him." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't sound so disappointed... from what I've seen and heard of him, he's an okay guy." Pacey related.

Joey rolled her eyes even more exaggeratedly, "Oh yeah, like *you* are a good judge of character, Pace."

"Hey, the Witter charm draws the heat from both sides... its irresistable." He grinned, "In fact, right now you're probably imagining the many ways you could take Pacey Witter in the school building alone."

Joey was scowling, "Bite me, Pacey."

Pacey opened his mouth to comment, but another voice filled in for him, "Tempting offer there, Pacey... mind if I substitute for you?" They all looked off to the side to see Xander standing there holding a lunch tray. He saw their blank stares and he looked down at himself, "What, do you have something spilled on me?"

"Hey, X." Pacey said, giving Xander a nickname already.

"Uh, hey Xander." Dawson said nervously.

"You're Xander?" Joey cried.

"And you're Joey." He replied calmly.

"Here to give me a few more bruises?" She commented sarcastically.

Xander saw an opportunity, grinning a lop-sided grin, "If you've got the time and the energy." Pacey and Dawson laughed loudly. Joey turned bright red and shot up out of her seat, taking off. His grin turned into a frown, "Okay... that was unplanned."

Pacey was stunned, "She's never cracked that fast before... we can usually go on and on..." He got up out of his chair at the same time Dawson did. He looked at Dawson seriously, "I'll take this one, D." Dawson looked very reluctant, but agreed. Xander sat down at the table, feeling very regretful for what he said.

*CUT TO: Outside the cafeteria. Joey is crouched in a corner rocking back and forth. Pacey walks up cautiously.*

"Jo. Jo? Are you okay?" Pacey asked with genuine concern.

"Go away, Pacey." Her voice wasn't shaky, simply annoyed.

"No, Joey. I'm worried about this outburst. Is something wrong?" He lurked above her.

She scoffed, "Like you care."

He crouched down next to her, "I do care, Jo. And I want to know whats bothering you, so I can either help you with it... or just help you figure out what you can do about it, okay?" He said softly.

She looked at him, and he saw she bore no tears, simply wide, frightened eyes. He sat down on the floor and helped her down to it as well. She answered is question slowly, "I don't know, Pacey. There's just something about that Xander guy. When joked at me from where he was... I suddenly got this really creepy feeling all over. The room felt like it dropped twenty degrees in a second... and I swear." She scoffed again, this time at herself.

"What, Jo?"

"I got all these weird images in my head... and it felt like they had something to do with him."

Pacey put his arm around Jo's shoulder, "Do you think he's a bad person or a creep? Because Dawson and I can keep him away from you."

Joey shook her head wildly, "No, no... It was..." She looked up at him with skeptical eyes, "I know this will sound crazy... but it looked like I was seeing his past... and he wasn't the creep... he was the guy beating up the creeps."

Pacey pushed any doubts he had aside, "It doesn't sound crazy at all, Jo. A little weird, yeah, but not crazy. Maybe you're just under a lot of stress and you finally cracked. Who knows... but one thing you are not, Josephine Potter, is crazy. Now do you think you're going to be okay, or should I take you home to get some rest?"

As an answer, she stood up, giving him a thankful glance, and made her way back to the cafeteria.

*CUT TO: The Cafeteria, perspective behind Dawson and Xander, facing the cafeteria doors. They both see Joey re-enter, followed by Pacey, and stand up. They both have worried expressions on their faces.*

She sat down, her composure regained, and apologized, "Sorry about that, guys... I've just had a stressful time lately and it sort of exploded... sorry to worry you like that." She half-lied. Her week *had* been stressful, but it was no where near bad enough to cause a breakdown.

"I'm, uh, sorry too... I hope I didn't start it or anything." Xander apologized as well.

"No, no... I don't really know *what* caused it... but its over now."

"Do you need to go home? Shouldn't you go get some rest or something?" Dawson suggested.

"No thanks, Dawson. I'm just fine, okay? Right, Pacey?" She looked at him pointedly. He nodded weakly. Lunch continued on with no more incidents.

*CUT TO: Pacey and Xander driving around in the Witter truck.*

Xander was staring out the passenger side window blankly. He was obviously experiencing even more of his old memories.

Pacey glanced over and noticed Xander's overall sad demeanor, and tried to break him from it, "So, whats your impression of Capeside so far?"

Xander looked from the passenger's side window, to the front windshield, and answered quietly, "It's a nice place. I like the quiet."

"You *like* the quiet? Man, somebody must have done some major brainwashing on you."

"Nah... just my life back in Sunnydale was, well, put simply, a lot more hectic... this place is really nice with all the quiet... I don't have to worry about all the baddies of the night chasing down my mood." Xander had to resist throwing his hand up over his mouth to cover his gasp. He had just said a little too much.

Pacey looked at him strangely from the corner of his eye, and thought back to what Joey had been saying earlier in the day. He shook his head and dismissed it, "Everybody has their demons, man... but thats no excuse to shell yourself up."

"Yeah... I guess. I'm kind of tired... y'think you could take me home?" Xander requested.

Pacey glanced at his watch, seeing it was only eight o'clock. He sighed, "Its a Friday night, man... not a care in the world... heck, we even returned those videos you rented. We can hang out until midnight."

Xander shook his head, "I don't want to fall into the same habits again, Pacey... the one's that got me kicked out of my house and all the way across the country. I just want a little peace and quiet."

Pacey was at a loss for words, "Alright, alright."

*CUT TO: The Bachman House. Living room. Xander is entering, while his Aunt is sitting and watching TV.*

"Alexander? You're home already?"

"Yeah... its pretty dead around here. I think I'm just going to go up to bed." He said tiredly.

"Well, alright..." He started towards his room, "What about your friends back in Sunnydale? I thought you said you were going to give them a call sometime."

Xander stopped walking and lowered his head, "Yeah, I was..."

"Well, are you going to do it?"

He sighed, "Yeah... Tomorrow is Saturday, I'll do it in the morning... Goodnight, Aunt Edith."

"Goodnight, dear."

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: An empty section of park, lights glimmering in the background. A vampire's disgusting visage suddenly jumps up into the shot, snarling and hissing.*

*CUT TO: Slightly wider shot, as the vampire receives a swift spinning/roundhouse kick to the jaw, sending it spinning as well.*

*CUT TO: Even wider shot, as the vampire hits the ground with a thud. Standing over it is none-other than the Slayer. She doesn't have a happy face, as she closes in for the kill. She draws her stake, and descends on the vamp.*

The vampire rolled out of the way of her stake just in time and started running off further into the park. She hopped to her feet, "MEN! They're ALL the same!" She growled as she took off after him.

The vampire didn't get far before she caught up to it. She ran up into it, knocking it off the path and into a nearby tree. It didn't get any type of rest, as she pounced on it landing punches and kicks like a woman possessed (no sort of pun intended).

She appeared to be taking out her aggression on it, and after landing a rather fierce rising backward kick to its jaw, finally readied her stake. She gave it one last roundhouse kick, which incidentally sent it flying backwards into a tree, impaling itself through the heart on a branch. It growled in agony before dusting into the wind.

She growled again and threw down her stake, "Dammit! You can't even let me kill you, can you?"

"Kill who?" She nearly jumped out of her shoes at the calm voice of Angel, "Because something tells me you didn't really have anything against that guy."

She rolled her eyes and went to pick up her stake, "I'm starting to see why he hated that trick of yours so much."

"He who?" He had a slightly amused look on his face, "Something tells me your deathwish and fond memory are related to the same guy, am I right?"

"He ran away!" She screamed, "He did what he did, and then he ran away!"

Angel's expression changed a little, towards something more defensive, "What did he do?"

She turned bright red, at the fact that she had to admit this to HIM of all people... err... things, "He kissed me. Xander kissed me." She remembered it quite fondly, but suddenly changed her stance, "And then he ran off like a coward to god knows where!"

Angel paled even further than he already was, "He kissed you?"

Buffy knew he would not like this news, even though things with them had staled, "Yes... he gave this deep admonishion of caring, kissed me, and then disappeared into his house. Then he just plain disappeared."

Angel shook his head, "But from what Giles told me, his leaving wasn't exactly by choice. And it seems completely unrelated to what went on between you. So why are you so mad?"

She turned red once again, knowing Angel wouldn't like hearing this either, "Because... I liked it."

She was suprised as Angel gave a little chuckle, "I was wondering how long it would take."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I met the guy, he's been head-over-heels, ass-backwards in love with you... and I figured it was only a matter of time before the feeling was mutual."

"I don't love him!" She cried defensively, "I can't... I never had time to explore anything..."

"You can't pick who you love, Buffy... life picks it for you." He smiled reassuringly, "But relax... maybe you don't... maybe you just really like him a lot... but no matter the case, you're pretty irked that he kissed and ran, metaphorically."

She nodded guiltily, "But there isn't much I can do about it now."

He nodded, and cleared his throat, "Umm... I think its about time to get back to the library... the sun'll be up in a few." She nodded again and walked off with him.

*CUT TO: Dawson's Creek & Buffy The Vampire Slayer combined credits*

*FADE TO: The Library. Willow and Giles are already there. The phone starts ringing as Buffy and Angel enter. They both ignore it, but Giles makes his way over and picks it up.*

"Sunnydale High School Library, how may I help you?" He answered.

"G-man! Hows it hangin'?" Xander exclaimed over the phone.

Giles' face was a mixture of emotions, but he hesitated only a moment, "My god... Xander." Willow, Buffy, and even Angel's heads shot up at the sound of that name, "H-h-how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Giles. What, did you think the va..." He paused, a noise in the background that sounded like the bustling of people made him hesitate, "...goth rockers got me? No way... I'm just chillin' on the eastern seaboard."

Buffy had shot up out of her seat, and unceremoniously ripped the phone from Giles' hand, "Xander! Where the HELL are you?"

"Whoa, whoa... did you leave Giles at least a piece of his ear there?" He sighed, "Look, Buffy, I think its better for both of us if you don't know where I am."

"You had no right to leave like you did, Xander." Her voice broke, but remained stern.

His voice was sounding sadder and sadder by the second, "Don't you think I know that? But please realize that I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Giles was trying to dissuage Buffy's relentless anger, but it was no good. She was venting and there was no stopping it, "Thats a poor excuse, Harris. You could have just moved in with one of us, or something else. But you had no right to just up and leave on us like that."

"I didn't put up a fight because I figured you didn't want me around anyway. That was the reasoning behind taking me off patrol, wasn't it?" He began to realize he was unleashing his pent-up anger as well, and put it to a halt, "Look, I was just calling to let you all know I'm alright... but this was obviously a big mistake. Bye."

Buffy visibly winced as the phone was hung up loudly, broadcast straight into her ear. She calmly put the receiver back on the base as everyone else gathered around.

Willow gently put a hand on her shoulder, "What just happened, Buffy?"

"I... don't know..." She looked at the floor in shame for her outburst, "...but it was bad."

*CUT TO: The other end of the previous phone conversation. Xander staring at the phone in his aunt's living room.*

His hands were shaking, and his heart was racing a mile a minute. He sighed deeply and sat back in the chair he was in.

"Did you talk to your friends, Alex?" His aunt asked from the kitchen. They'd worked on an agreement. She refused to call him Xander, and he refused to accept Alexander. A compromise was reached.

"Yeah... yeah I did."

"How are they doing?"

"Ohh... same old, same old, y'know? Its hectic for them without me." He said the last part half-cockily. But he was in no mood to be cocky.

She came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee, knowing full-well he was too young to be drinking it, "Well... its always tough to deal with the loss of a friend, to death or to moving. They'll adjust, Alex... but you have to make sure to keep in touch with them."

He nodded weakly and began sipping his coffee, "Yeah, I know."

*CUT TO: Pacey and Xander eating lunch in the back of Pacey's truck, near the creek.*

Xander had a mouth half-full of sandwich, but he still chose to apologize, "I'm sorry I was in such a grumpy mood last night... this whole move has me torn in two directions."

"Nah... its no problem... takes everybody a while to get used to the slowdown of Capeside." Pacey looked at him closely, "But you still appear to be in the same funk as yesterday... Any reason?"

Xander sighed, "I talked with some of my old friends from Sunnydale this morning... there weren't too happy with my completely unannounced departure." He took another bite of sandwich, "But I didn't really have a choice in the matter, y'know?"

"Yeah... it'll just take them a while to get used to it as well... but hey, at least you're not dead, right?"

Xander spat out the sandwich in his mouth at Pacey's comment, but tried to recover, "Thougt I was choking, yikes... yeah, at least I'm not dead." They finished the rest of their lunch in silence, before Xander spoke up, "Have you talked to Joey lately? I kind of got worried with her whole breakdown on Thursday."

It was Pacey turn to start acting nervous, "Last I heard from her, she's fine. She's, uh, taking some anti-stress lessons from this book she got in the library."

"Ahh... good."

"So, what you doin' tonight?" Pacey asked non-chalantly.

"Other than eating dinner with my aunt? I didn't have that much planned."

"Then why don't you come by movie night?"

"Movie night?"

Pacey smiled, "Its a little tradition me, Dawson, Joey, and our other friend Jen have had going for a while now. Every Saturday night we get together at Dawson's house and watch movies until we're about to fall asleep."

"Sounds... interesting. But I wouldn't want to intrude on your guys' tradition."

Pacey smiled, "Don't worry... Jen only got here a short while ago as well, and Dawson brought her 'into the fold,' so to speak, and it was no trouble."

"Sure... I guess I'll come then."

"Great! Do you know where Dawson lives?"

"Not a clue." Xander answered.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up then."

"Sounds cool."

*CUT TO: Dawson's house, evening. Dawson, Joey, and Jen were all sitting around the room as Pacey and Xander entered.*

"Hope you don't mind... I invited Xander along."

Dawson and Joey looked noticeably nervous in his presence, but he and Jen had yet to meet.

Jen extended her hand and greeted him, "Hi, I'm Jen."

"Ahh..." He nodded, shaking her hand, "Xander." He pointed at himself, smiling a little.

"So whats on the schedule tonight, D?"

Dawson looked over the tape boxes he had nearby, "We've got a horror/comedy/action theme tonight. Teen Wolf, From Dusk Til Dawn, and classic Dracula."

"Tag 'cheesy' onto that theme statement if you will, please, Dawson... I mean, Teen Wolf?" Pacey said, laughing. Xander was silent, and even more nervous than when he came in.

*CUT TO: Time-lapse. In the middle of 'From Dusk Til Dawn', after someone simply gets scratched by one of the vampires and becomes one.*

"Oh, that is SO not realistic!" Xander exclaimed, drawing looks from everybody. He noticed their looks, as Dawson paused the movie, "What? I've read some stuff on vampire lore. Y'know, some kids have sports, others have toys... I had a library full of old, old books."

Dawson threw in a comment, "There are lots of different histories of vampires... depending on the region."

Xander turned a little red, "None of the books I read had any mention of 'infection by scratch'..."

Dawson's eyes narrowed, "And thats were creative license comes into play... Tarantino is notorious for his bending interpretations of everything."

"Point taken." He said simply. He didn't notice the intense look that Pacey and Joey were sharing. They were both reminded of her little outburst at lunch on Thursday.

"Can we get back to the movie?" Jen declared, noticing the tension in the room getting thick. Dawson nodded and started the video again.

*CUT TO: Anonymous dock, daytime (assumed to be Sunday morning/afternoon). Xander sitting on the edge of a dock near the Icehouse.*

"Don't tell me you've taken up the habit of contemplating on docks, too?" Jen asked from behind him. He jumped, nearly falling off, but he turned around and squinted at her.

"Jen, right?" She nodded, "I guess I have... its just really peaceful here."

She walked up and sat down next to him, "It's a nice change from the hustle and bustle of where you used to live, isn't it?" He looked at her quizically. She raised her hand and scrunched her face, "Former New Yorker. I know Sunnydale might not compare to it... but I can understand what its like to move."

"I don't think you'd understand the life that I came from."

"You'd be suprised, I bet."

"I have been before. But my life back in Sunnydale was indescribable. Night in and night out fighting demons." He halted his words, realizing his slip-up again.

Jen was unphased, "Well, everybody has their own demons to face every day. But you've gotta learn to forget them and move on."

Xander sighed with relief as she didn't pick up on it. He nodded, and then thought of something, "Do you know of any good self-defense classes around here?"

Jen eyed him strangely, "You don't look like the sort of guy who need self-defense classes."

"Well, you'd be suprised." He joked, "Besides... I never had any time back in Sunnydale to learn how to protect myself. I spent to much time protecting others."

"A natural hero, eh? Well, I'm actually attending one on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. How about you tag along with me?"

"Deal. Now can we go get some food? I'm starving." She smiled, and he returned it. They got up and headed back into the Icehouse.

*FADE OUT*  



	3. Part Two - I've Got A Secret

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Episode Two - "I've Got A Secret"

  
*Several months later*

*FADE TO: Jen and Xander exiting a training/karate class. They're both sweating a little, and seem short of breath*

"Wow... you're getting really good, Xander." Jen complimented.  
"You aren't so bad yourself, Jen... man, that one kick of yours was awfully close to my most important part." He gave her his lop-sided grin.  
She rolled her eyes, "Not in every girl's opinion."  
"Who said anything about anyone else? I said *my* most important part." He joked, keeping his grin on.  
This caused Jen to snort. They both found the noise amusing and laughed more. Jen nervously asked her next question, "Um... do you want to go catch some dinner? I think Bernie's on Second is still open."  
Xander shook his head, "Nah... I need to be getting home. Aunt Edith wanted to play some cards and general chat... so I was going to hang out with her for the rest of the night." Jen started to frown, "I'm sorry, Jen... please don't consider this a rejection... I just don't want to burn my bridges towards all my family like I did back in Sunnydale. I want to make sure my Aunt knows I'm trying and that I care."  
Jen nodded, a bit sadly, "Its alright. Maybe another night."  
"You know it." He said, giving her a reassuring smile, "I'll see you later, okay?" He leaned in and gave her a hug, then a peck on the cheek. They were both a little suprised by it, causing them both to turn red, "Uh, bye Jen."  
"By Xander." Jen replied, turning around and walking off.

*CUT TO: Different perspective on the previous scene. Joey is walking out of a photo shop towards the direction of the training center. She stops in her tracks as she observes the interaction between Jen and Xander, although she can't make out what their saying.*

Joey's heart sank for an unexplained reason as she saw Xander give Jen a kiss on the cheek. He shook her head as she kept walking, whispering to herself, "You want Dawson, remember? Focus, Joey, focus."  
"Focus on what, Jo?"  
Joey let out a little screech as she looked up to see Xander looking at her in the night sky, "Umm... getting these pictures home. They're, uh, the ones from the little weekend we all took up to Boston, remember?"  
"Oh, the one where Pacey and I did the strip-tease on the balcony?" He said, his lop-sided grin returning.  
She couldn't help but smile back, "Best three dollars those girls ever spent." She mocked.  
"Hey... we got three dollars for that? How come I never saw any of it?" He joked back, feigning insult. They began walking down the street.  
"Manager's cut, Xander." She said, smirking, "A dollar for advertising, another one for location rental... there was only one dollar left, and I'm afraid Pacey got to it first."  
"I'm going to have to have a look at that contract of yours, I think... we might just have to take Jen on the road with us instead next time."  
Joey frowned a little at the mention of Jen, but Xander didn't see it, "She *was* there, remember?"  
"I know... but she'd be the replacement manager. Heck, she could even join in on the festivities."  
Joey halted in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips, declaring, "You don't think I could get up there and do that with you guys? What, am I not pretty enough?" She was angry now.  
Xander saw the hole he'd dug himself into, but just as quickly saw the ladder out, "No, Joey, its not that. You're gorgeous, and you'd have turned that three dollar profit into ten in no time... but, honestly, you don't act liberated enough to do that. You'd sooner, well, take pictures of the act rather than join in on it."  
Joey's stance went slack, and she nodded, "I guess thats true... but I should at least have a chance... you'll have to buy out the contract before I'll give up the job." She smiled.  
"If you joined in, Jo, we could buy it out after one show." He smiled genuinely. This forced Joey to blush brightly, her face turning purple in the darkness. They reached Xander's street corner, and an awkward moment set in, "Well, uh, I've gotta go this way."  
"And I gotta go this way," She pointed another direction.  
"See you in school tomorrow?" He asked sheepishly.  
"Uh... yeah, unless I get sick or that modelling job comes through." She said sarcastically.  
"Hey, I gave them three calls already saying we couldn't take that natural beauty out of here, it'd kill Capeside tourism." He smiled, flirtatiously. He wasn't sure if he was doing it intentionally, or if it was just an accident.  
Joey's face turned even more purple in the dim night light. She simply nodded and crossed the street towards home. Xander hadn't finished talking yet, "Joey!" She turned around, "Get home safely! And see ya."  
"See ya, Xander." She replied, smiling. After she was out of sight, he started running down the street full-tilt until he made it home.

*CUT TO: Dawson's room, afternoon. He's leafing through a book, as Pacey comes crawling through the window. It catches Dawson's attention.*

"Joey?"  
"I'm hurt, D... I'm twice as pretty as she is." Pacey joked. Dawson rolled his eyes and went back to his book, "Are you coming with me to the park, or what?"  
"Yeah, I just need a minute to get ready."  
Pacey looked him up and down, seeing he was fully-dressed, and even had his shoes on, "You look more than ready to me, Dawson."  
He walked over and grabbed the book right out of Dawson's hands, reading the front cover, "'A Complete History of Vampire Lore, By Region.' Dawson, are you hung up on that stupid topic?"  
"No!" He cried in his own defense, grabbing the book back. "I'm researching for my next script."  
"Yeah right, Dawson... you just can't give some things up, can you?"  
The annoyed look on Dawson's face showed him he struck a nerve. Dawson got up off his bed, walking over to his computer, and bringing up his latest script, "Here it is, see?"  
Pacey glanced it over quickly, and turned pale, "Dawson, man... I'm sorry... but you *do* have a tendancy to run issues into the ground if they bother you."  
"Whatever... I'm not really in the mood to go out today, okay? Tell everybody I'm sorry."  
Pacey looked at Dawson in disbelief, but made no arguement. He climbed back out the window and left silently.  
  
*CUT TO: The Training Center. Jen and Xander are sparring with each other as practice for an exam thats coming up.*

They assumed their ready stances, and Jen called out, "Go!" Xander lunged at her with a punch, which she dodged easily, and lightly brought a knee up into his chest. She laughed a little, and they returned to their ready stances.  
"Go!" Jen started this time, launching a roundhouse, that Xander evaded, and countered with his own. She dodged, and dropped down to sweep at Xander's feet. He hopped in avoidance, and Jen returned to her feet. They exchanged a flury of punches with each other which left them at a standoff.  
They both stood, breathing heavily, and Jen was the first to speak, "Well, I'd say we're pretty evenly matched."  
"Just one more go, whatta ya say?" He grinned.  
"Alright, alright." She wearily got into her fighting stance, as did he, and she yelled, "Go!"  
He suprised her by opening with a wide sweep, which brought her to the ground immediately. He swung back around and landed a light downward kick from the ground to her midsection. He smiled widely as he tried to help her up.  
She decided it was now or never, and she pulled him down with all her strength on top of her. He tried his best to avoid landing on her hard, and in his distraction, she grabbed his face and planted a kiss on him.  
He fell back to the mat, staring up at the ceiling, "What exactly was that?"  
Jen looked away, "A mistake..."  
"Why'd you call it a mistake? It was... nice."  
Jen smiled, and shot up off the mat. She helped him up as well, and they got prepared to leave, seeing the time. As he was throwing on his jacket, a couple of items flew out of the pocket, onto the mat.  
Jen stepped over to pick them up for him, when she noticed exactly what they were. She grabbed them and looked at him questioningly, "What are these?" She held up the silver cross and stake.  
"Oh boy." He said simply.  
"Save the Quantum Leap references for somebody else... just what are these?"  
"Umm... isn't it obvious?" He said avoidingly.  
"Yes, it is obvious. You're carrying around a cross and a stake. So either you're a monumental nutso, or you've got an affinity for sharpened wood and religious paraphanalia. Either way, you have an awful lot of explaining to do."  
He sighed an lowered his head, "Yes, I have a lot of explaining to do... if you don't mind, can I do it while I'm walking you home? Because its long, its tortured, its the Xander Harris Story." She nodded cautiously, and followed him out the training center door after shutting everything off.

*CUT TO: Dawson's room. Joey, Pacey, Jen, Xander, and Dawson are all gathered around. Dawson is introducing them to his latest *completed* script.*

Joey looked at him incredulously, "Dawson... its a movie about a vampire killer, and you want *me* to play the lead?"  
"Whats wrong, Jo? You're a strong, independant woman. You'd be perfect."  
"Maybe what's wrong is I don't want to be involved with another one of your silly, unbelievably tripe movies... especially another based so far outside of reality."  
Pacey nodded, "I agree, Dawson. She has a point. Remember your last foray into the world of the supernatural? The *disaster* that was your sea monster film."  
Dawson grumbled, "Thats because we were disorganized, and you two were less than cooperative."  
"And you were off chasing the next thing that slid into town..." Joey added, "No offense to you, Jen, really... but once you came into town, Dawson's focus was far from on his film." She nodded weakly.  
Xander and Jen were unusually quiet during all of this. Dawson took notice, "What about you two? Are you objectionable to this project."  
Xander opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. He didn't want to get in on the middle of this argument. Neither did Jen, who now knew about Xander's past. She was still digesting all the facts.  
Joey drew the heat off of them, "Look Dawson... I can deal with being a part of your movie. I'm not keen on the idea, but I'll live with it. But I am *not* playing the lead."  
"I guess I can play the lead." Jen said quietly.  
Dawson smiled. He looked at Xander next, "What about you?"  
Xander paled, and looked at the floor, "I, uh, guess I can do stunts or something."  
"Actually..." Dawson said flatly, "I kind of thought you could play the other lead... The vampire killer's ironically undead love." Xander's head shot up, his eyes wide as saucers, "In the course of her battles... she encounters you, and falls in love, despite the fact you're what she's supposed to be killing."  
Jen and Xander exchanged a look, though neither could return their gaze to Dawson, "Uh, I don't know about that, Dawson."  
Dawson gave them both a quizzical look, "Why not? You and Jen seem... cozy nowadays anyway... it'll make it that much easier on us all."  
"So says you." He mumbled under his breath.

*CUT TO: Jen and Xander walking away from Dawson's house, towards her front door.*

"This is going to be a disaster." Xander said morosely.  
Jen was curious, "Do you think Dawson knows... about you?"  
"I don't know... I don't think so, though... I mean, Dawson doesn't seem like the kind of guy to go on a tangent like this if he knew something about my past. I mean, my comments about vampire lore just sparked his curiousity is all... I hope."  
They arrived on her porch, and she turned back to face him, "Well... whatever happens, at least we can do it together, right?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the curtains shift. She knew her grandmother was watching now.  
Xander had seen it too, but nonetheless leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, that we can. Goodnight, Jen."  
"Goodnight, Xander."

*FADE TO: Xander's house. Early morning. He's lying bundled up in bed, when the phone starts ringing. He falls out of bed and scrambles to pick it up.*

He grumbled into the phone, "Grgggh... Hello?"  
"Xander." Jen's voice was on edge.  
"Jen... what is it?"  
"I'm sorry to call so early... umm... could you go turn the TV on to the morning news?" He got up shakily, and made his way out to the living room. He turned the TV on to the news, and saw the breaking headline, "What did you say the common signs of a vampire attack victim?"  
The news station interrupted for him, "...viciously broken necks, as well as two small wounds around their jugular vein. The victims were drained of all their blood. The Boston police department believes them to be victims of a ritualistic cult thought to be dormant for nearly ten years. Forensic and DNA results will be released within a wee..." He turned the TV off.  
"This is bad, isn't it?" Jen said, her voice nearly failing her.  
"Umm... it might be... but it might be just what they say... I'll call Giles at the library and see what he can find. Don't worry, Jen, its probably nothing." He lied about the last part, "Get back to sleep, and I'll call you back this afternoon, okay?"

*CUT TO: The Leery residence. Gale comes up the stairs and opens Dawson's door. He and Joey are still asleep on the bed.*

"Joey, Dawson!"  
Dawson grumbled, "What is it, mom?"  
She didn't answer, simply turned on the TV for them. "The victims were found with viciously broken necks, as well as two small wounds around their jugular vein. The victims were drained of all their blood. The Boston police department believes them to be victims of a ritualistic cult thought to be dormant for nearly ten years. Forensic and DNA results will be released within a week. We will bring you new developments as they become available."  
"Oh my god..." Dawson said quietly. His mind was already at work, processing all he had heard. Joey's face was pale, and she wasn't making a sound.  
"Who could do something like that?!" Mrs. Leery exclaimed.

*CUT TO: Xander's house, later that day. Pacey knocks on the front door.*

Xander's aunt opens the door, and smiles as she sees Pacey, "Why hello, Pacey!"  
Pacey smiled charmingly, bowing his head, "Mrs. Bachman... my how you look lovely today."  
She blushed, "Oh you! Are you here to see Alex? He's in his room." She let him past and closed the door.

*CUT TO: Xander's room. He's moving things around trying to find something.*

"Hey there, Alex." Pacey called, mockingly.  
"Hey Pace... what brings you?"  
"Nothing special... just wondering what you're up to." He noticed what Xander was doing, "Speaking of which... what *are* you up to?"  
Xander stood up, "Looking for the number of the library in Sunnydale... I haven't called there in so long, I lost the number."  
"Why are you so anxious to call there so suddenly?"  
Xander's head shot up, "Umm... no reason... I just thought I'd check in and stuff."  
"I thought you were like, severing all ties with your past... You haven't called there in ages, Xander..."  
"Not the library... but I've called Willow every other week since I got here... she's still one of my best friends, man."  
"She cute?" Pacey smiled.  
Xander looked annoyed, "Thats not the point... she's there, I'm here... nothings going to happen. She's my friend, Xander."  
"I thought Buffy was your friend, too." Pacey said pointedly.  
"Don't start, please."  
Pacey shook his head, "You showed me her picture, man... if I felt for her what you said you did, I'd never cut her off like that. I'd be calling her daily."  
Xander groaned, "Look, I said don't start, oka..." He took a step towards the other side of his room, and his foot got caught on his old chest, tipping it over. Xander landed on the floor roughly, as the contents of his chest were spilled all over the floor.  
Xander got up, not knowing his chest had been opened, and saw Pacey's wide-eyed expression. His head whipped around to see an assortment of stakes, crosses, and other vampire paraphanalia spread over the floor. He resisted his urge to yell out a particularly nasty curse word, and simply dropped to the floor, scooping his materials up and into the chest again.  
Pacey stepped forward and picked up a bottle labeled 'holy water' and looked at Xander questioningly, "Care to explain?"  
Xander looked down at the floor from Pacey's gaze, "Uh... I've got a secret..."

*Commercial Break*

*CUT TO: Joey and Jen talking over coffee in a cafe.*

"I'm gonna be blunt, Jen." She warned, "Are you getting romantically involved with Xander?"  
Jen turned bright red, "Umm... I, uh, guess..."  
"Okay, okay... are you *trying* to?"  
"Yes."  
"Is he not responsive, or what?"  
"He is... and he isn't... there are times, like after our self-defense class, where he's just totally cut-off from me... but other times, like in school, he can be such a sweetheart." She sighed, "I don't know if its me, or if its something else."  
"Oh, Jen, its definitely something else... I mean, look at the tizzy you got Dawson into when you came around? He's just had a troubled past, he's probably kind of anxious about anything deeper than friendship." Joey advised, trying to push her own jealously down.  
Jen's nervousness rose a little, "What about you?"  
Joey jumped, "Huh? What?"  
"Are you trying to get romantically involved with..."  
"No!" She cried defensively.  
"...Dawson." Jen finished, giving Joey a strange look.  
"Uhh... no, not really." She stated quietly.  
"Well, you should try. Its easy to see how you feel about him... so just go up to him, and ask him out or something."  
Joey looked down at her coffee, "I...I... couldn't."  
"Yes you could. Its simple. Go to him, and ask, 'Dawson, would you like to go out sometime?'"  
"Are you mad? He'd send me to the looney bin if I asked that."  
Jen rolled her eyes, "Just ask him, Jo. You'll never know unless you do."

*CUT BACK TO: Xander's bedroom, a while later. Pacey has a dumbfounded look on his face.*

"That's a pretty farfetched story, man..." Pacey said quietly.  
"Yeah, well don't call the patty wagon yet."  
"So this Buffy friend of yours... she's a Slayer?"  
Xander half-nodded, and half-shook his head, "She not *a* Slayer, she's *the* Slayer... there's like, only one at a time. Once she dies, a new one is chosen, and it all starts again."  
"If they were smart, you'd think they'd try to bend that rule and give the power to more than one person at a time. I mean, why have just one Slayer when you could have a dozen?"  
Xander raised an eyebrow as he looked at Pacey, "You're taking this suprisingly well... It took me, like, at least a month and a half to accept the fact that all this stuff existed."  
"Yeah well... As strange as it sounds," Xander looked at him pointedly, "Okay, it won't sound that strange... but this actually makes some sort of sense."  
"Sense? I just relayed the secret world of vampires and demons and it makes *sense* to you?"  
"Yeah... I always thought the world was sort of going to hell... and now I know its quite literal." He smirked.  
Xander was quite confused, "Well... now that you know, I won't have to waste so much energy trying to cover up my mistakes around you."  
"So are you going to teach me how to defend myself in case I run into one of these things?" Pacey asked excitedly.  
Xander shook his head as he stood up, "I think the best advice to give you is, if you see one of these things, *run.* You're no match for one of these things, heck *I* wasn't a match for one of these things."  
Pacey shook his head, "Can you at least help me be prepared... in case I need to back you up someday?"  
Xander sighed, "Well... I do know the help a good distraction provides... being one for so long... fine, but if they come after you... just run, okay? No Gung-Ho with these bastards."

*CUT TO: Xander, Jen, and Pacey out in a marsh. They have a dummy set up. Xander shows them the best ways to be of help if they ever encounter a vampire.*

"The best thing you can do, is sweep their feet out from under them. That slows them down." He demonstrated, "Other than that, keep away from them. If they advance on you, run. If you can't get away, use the holy water or cross on them, depending on what you have."  
"So the holy water burns them, and the cross keeps them at bay?" Pacey questioned.  
"Yeah, basically... if all you have is a cross, and they're getting too close to simply hold them off... push it against their skin, and it'll burn them, too."  
"Heavy." Pacey said.  
"There's also decapitation, but none of us has a sword, or the strength to cut through anything... so we'll just leave that for the advanced course next semester." Xander joked a little, although it wasn't a very good try.  
"Now that the serious stuff is over... how are we going to deal with Dawson, Joey, and Dawson's little movie?" Jen asked.  
"Well... telling them is out of the question."  
"What? Why?" Pacey cried.  
"How do you think they'd take it, Pacey? Joey, she might be able to handle it level-headedly." He paused, "Then again he might think we're all nuts. But Dawson... he'll either freak out on us, or he'll take the typical romantic view and try to get a closer look. He'll end up vampire chow if we don't keep him under control."  
"Fine... I see you're point. But what about the movie? Are we just supposed to act like its not a serious issue?"  
"Exactly. If we don't give them reason to be suspicious, then they won't be. Simple as that."  
"But its *not* that simple. You saw the news today... the threat is becoming real."  
"News? What do you mean?" Pacey was confused.  
"They found a victim of a brutal attack over in Boston... it looked an awful lot like a vampire attack... bite marks in the neck, drained blood... meaning there may be vampires in the boundaries of the state."  
Xander growled, "Or we might have a couple of sick human beings... Spike did a lot worse things back when he was William The Bloody... and he wasn't even a vampire then. Unfortunately enough, mankind isn't a bunch of cuddly bunnies with only good intentions."  
"Passionate much? Fine, we won't tell Dawson and Joey... but can we at least be prepared?"  
"Yeah, of course... carry one of these crosses with you at all times... and try to carry holy water if you have the space." He handed the supplies to them, before stalking off towards Pacey's truck.

*CUT TO: The Library in Sunnydale. Giles is on the phone with Xander."

"Yes... those would appear to be typical of vampires... but what leads you to believe this may be anything out of the ordinary?"  
"Do you hear yourself Giles? Nevermind... aren't things like this usually low-key? They don't want to attract too much attention to their activities."  
"Vampires usually do try to shy away from public scrutiny... I'll look into it and see if anyone on the Council has any information. Without Angel, I'm afraid it will be difficult to find out localized information on the event."  
"Without Angel? Where is he?"  
"Oh, he's in Los Angeles investigating a demon uprising. He won't be back for several days."  
"Okay... I'll keep my eyes open around here, and keep in touch if anything new develops. You've got the number here in case you find anything, don't you?"  
"Yes, I have it in my desk."  
"Giles, you can *not* let Buffy get a hold of it... and you can *not* try to trace where I am. If I need you, I'll call you and *tell* you where I am, do you understand?"  
"Yes, quite. Your secret is safe, Xander. Buffy will not know we conversed at all." He quietly hung up.

*CUT TO: A daytime shot in front of a forest, with fake tombstones set up. Dawson applies a blue filter, and the daytime scene takes on the look of a nighttime one.*

"Rolling... Take One." Dawson called from behind the camera, "Annnnd, ACTION!"  
Sammy the Vampire Killer(Jen) stalked across the 'cemetary', bearing a stake and cross, looking for prey.  
"We meet again, Slayer." Xander slipped in his line.

*CUT TO: View of Dawson next to Pacey filming the scene.*

"CUT!" Dawson wasn't happy his first take was botched so quickly, "It's 'Chosen One', Xander, not Slayer... I don't know *where* you came up with a word as stupid as 'Slayer'."  
"I got it... I got it." Xander said nervously.  
"Rolling, Take 2." Dawson paused, "Annnnnd, ACTION!"

*CUT BACK TO: Previous view, from inside the camera.*  
Sammy the Vampire Killer(Jen) stalked across the 'cemetary', bearing a stake and cross, looking for prey.  
"We meet again, Chosen One." Saint the Vampire(Xander) deadpanned.  
"And to think I was actually hoping never to see you again." Sammy joked sarcastically.  
Saint stalked around her, his eyes narrowing, "You're sense of humor isn't going to do you any good when you're dead."  
Sammy rolled her eyes, "Like your's does, and you already are!"  
He lunged at her with a punch, which she dodge, and followed with a kick to his backside. The contact sent him rolling down the path, where he sprung right back up. He came running back, and narrowly ducked a roundhouse kick from Sammy. His success was shortlived, as he came back up he was the recepient of another kick from Sammy's other leg. He fell off to the side of the path in an arching fall.  
She pulled out a stake and quickly ran over and above him. She was about to drive the stake in, when he summoned all his strength and flipped her over and off of him. She went sailing into one of the tombstones, cracking it in half.

*CUT BACK TO: View of Dawson.*

"CUT!" Dawson yelled, "That was perfect."  
Pacey went running over to Jen to check on her, "You okay, Jen?"  
Jen groggily climbed to the ground, "Yeah... the landing was a little rough... but the foam gravestone here took most of it."  
"What about you, X?" Joey asked as she helped him up.  
Xander slowly stablized on his feet and put a hand on his cheek, "I'll be bruised for a while... but my everything else is still in tact."  
Dawson was in a go, go, go type of attitude, "Alright, people, lets keep moving. Jo, set up another tombstone, Pacey move the camera over to the position we marked before... and you two," He looked at his 'stars', "Set back up where you were before, right before the flip. We're going to get another perspective on it."

*CUT TO: Different perspective on the scene, through the camera.

"Rolling..." Dawson called, "Annnnd, ACTION!"  
Sammy was stradled on top of Saint, and poised to strike. He growled fiercely and threw her up and over, threw a nearby tombstone, cracking it in half. He climbed to his feet and started stalking over towards the 'Chosen One.'

*CUT TO: View of Dawson.*

"CUT! Alright, everybody freeze... Pacey, move the camera back to the original spot." They hustled over.  
"You okay, Jen?" Joey asked.  
"Right as rain, Jo... I just want this over with." She kept laying where she was.  
"Joey, get out of the frame!" Dawson barked at her. She pulled back, and Dawson got right to business, "Rollling... annnnd, ACTION!"

*CUT TO: Original perspective, through the camera.*

Saint finished stalking over to the 'Chosen One,' and lifted her up by her hair, "You're off your game, Chosen One... this kill will be too easy." He threw her back down, and she groggily got back up.  
She was confused at his refusal to kill her, "Why didn't you just get it over with, Saint?"  
Saint grinned lop-sidedly, "What is the sport in killing a defenseless animal? I like my prey to fight back while I kill them."  
"Oh please, don't play the hunter to me. *I* am the hunter, remember?" She was rolling her eyes exaggeratively.  
He swung at her, and she caught his arm swinging him around and face-first into another tombstone.

*CUT TO: View of Dawson.*

Instead of calling cut and filming another tombstone breaking, he decided to let them play out their fight to the end. He was amazed at how agile they both were, and how well they played off of each other. He didn't realize they were starting to ad-lib some of their lines during the fight, but it didn't really matter.  
As they reached the finish of the scene, and both fell to the ground, it was Joey who snapped him out of the moment and reminded him of the movement they needed to do with the camera.  
"Okay, CUT! Hold that position guys. Pace, get the camera moving... Jo, get that ambient light in place." They got to their positions, and started filming again.

*CUT TO: View through the camera. Tight shot of Xander hunched over Jen.*

"Rolling... annnnnd ACTION!" Dawson called loudly.  
Saint smiled his lop-sided grin once again, "It appears I have you at a distinct disadvantage... yet again."  
Sammy grimaced, "Just get it over with... your sense of dramatic pause is driving me mad."  
He laughed, "Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He swooped down, but instead of the expected bite, he planted a long, passionate kiss on her. Her wide eyes showed her suprise.  
The moment, as indefinite as it seemed, drew to a sudden close as he hopped up off of her, and non-chalantly disappeared into the forrest behind them.

*CUT TO: View of Dawson.*

"CUT!" Dawson was speechless, "That was... that was... wow."  
Pacey stood up from behind the camera and started clapping as Xander came back out of the forrest wearing his trademark grin. Jen simply stayed on the ground, still reeling from the kiss. Joey stood back from all of them, gazing down at where the scene just played out... an overwhelming feeling of jealousy running through her. For a few moments, she actually wished it was her instead of Jen.  
Dawson finally got his brain working again, "We can finishe recording the extra bits of this scene tomorrow... I think we should call it a day." They all agreed.

*CUT TO: Jen's front door. Xander is dropping her off.*

"Well... that was fun today, wasn't it?" Xander commented lightly.  
She smiled shyly, "Yes, it certainly was."  
An awkward silence set in, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah..." She blushed slightly, "So what are we, exactly?"  
"What do you mean?" He asked dumbly, knowing full-well what she meant.  
She smiled a little, "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now, or what?" She took on a cocky smirk, "Cause all the other dates I have lined up are getting impatient for their turn. And I need to know whether to turn them away or not."  
Xander laughed, but returned to nervousness again, "Uh, yeah, I guess we are..."  
"Okay." She said, smiling widely. She got up on her tiptoes, preparing to give him a goodnight kiss, when the front door of her house opened, and her grandmother emerged.  
"Jennifer. I must have a talk with you." She had concern in her voice.  
Jen rolled her eyes, "In a minute, Grams."  
"No, Jennifer. Now. It is of great importance." Her tone relayed the fact she wasn't going to give up.  
Jen turned to Xander, sadly, and gave him a quick peck, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See ya. By Mrs. Ryan." He smiled, but the matured woman didn't return the gesture. She simply guided Jen into the house and closed the door loudly. Xander sighed and headed for home.

*FADE OUT*

* * *

I'd love to [hear][1] what you think... and why not go check out [**http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/**][2] Its the page I put together about this particular series. I'd love to hear what you think of that too.

* * *

  


   [1]: mailto:rdevan@northernstar.8m.com
   [2]: http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/



	4. Part Three - Make Me Bad

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Episode Three - "Make Me Bad"

*FADE TO: The next morning, Joey, Dawson, Xander, and Pacey all waiting in the Leery front yard for Jen.*

"She knew we were going to try filming at noon, didn't she?" Joey asked no-one in particular.  
"I told her myself... maybe she overslept." Xander offered.  
"Thats some oversleeping... I can hardly make it to noon myself." Pacey joked.  
"Let's go over there and get her." Dawson ordered, the voice of reason.

*CUT TO: Jen's front door. Dawson and the gang walk up and Dawson knocks on the door.*

Mrs. Ryan answered the door, "Yes, may I help you children?"  
"Hello, Mrs. Ryan... we're looking for Jen... she's supposed to go out and help us with filming today. Is she here?"  
Grams' eyes narrowed as she replied, "I'm afraid Jen is no longer here. A family emergency on her father's side has prompted her to leave town, indefinitely. I'm sure she's sorry for being unable to tell you about this... but she was in too much of a hurry to go." She had a somewhat cold look in her eyes, "Now if you'll run along, I'm busy." She closed the door quietly in their faces.

*CUT TO: Different perspective on the four. From the Ryan's door facing back towards the Leery's.*

"That was... weird." Pacey said quietly.  
"Why would Jen just leave without saying anything?" Joey questioned.  
"Maybe somebody in her family died... you don't really stop to think much during something like that." Dawson offered.  
The only one of them who had nothing to say was Xander. He stood there, staring dumbly at the Ryan's door, with enough concentration to burn holes through it. He sighed almost imperceptably, and turned around to walk away.  
"Where are you going, Xander?" Pacey yelled at him.  
He kept walking while he yelled back his reply, "This, well, officially screws the movie, y'know... so I think I'm just going to go home."  
"We can rewrite... or refilm... we'll work something out, Xander." Dawson called out.  
Xander started shutting them out. He was in no mood to work on anything at that moment. Right before he stopped listening to them completely, he heard one last comment, "You still aren't getting me to play the lead, Dawson!" It was Joey, and it made him laugh.

*Dawson's Creek/Buffy The Vampire Slayer combined credits*

*FADE TO: Joey, Dawson, and Pacey watching Xander walk away.*

"Look, D... go home and... brainstorm or something... work your magic and find a way to salvage this project..." He looked at Joey, "Josephine, you go with him... and *I* will try to raise young Alexander's spirits." They all nodded and headed off.

*CUT TO: Pacey catching up to Xander.*

"Yo, X... hold up."  
"Did you want something, Pacey?"  
"To help drag you out of that hole you're sinking into."  
"Look, Pace... I'm not exactly in the mood to go galavanting across town... hell, I'm so down I'm using long words like 'galavanting'... I don't even know what that means."  
"And thats exactly my point, man... sure, you're depressed because Jen up and left... I know you cared a lot about her... but she wouldn't want you to lock yourself in your room and rot away. She'd want you to go out and stay alive, I know it."  
Xander sighed, "What do you have in mind, Pace... I'll let you know if I'll outright reject it."  
"Well I was thinking, maybe we could head out to Providence or Boston... hit a strip club with some fake IDs..." He saw the look of distaste on Xander's face, "Or not... we could still head for Boston or Providence... just drive around and see if something strikes us as interesting."  
Xander looked up from the ground, "Yeah, yeah, I guess that'd be good... just as long as I find something to get my mind off of... things."  
"I still say we should hit the strip club... I know this one girl named Candy... she could make anybody forget about anybody... hell, she could make Joey forget about Dawson..." Pacey said, smiling a little, but knowing that wasn't a good comment to make. He remained silent on the way to his truck.

*CUT TO: Joey and Dawson, going over the script in Dawson's bedroom. He's sitting at his computer, and is holding a pen & paper. They're tossing back and forth ideas.*

"Hey... we could have Xander... er, Saint become the vampire killer!" Joey offered.  
"No, no... thats too improbable." Dawson reasoned.  
Joey looked at him crookedly, "What, and a girl falling in love with something she's supposed to kill is?"  
"Point taken... if there's no way I can convince you to take up the lead, we could simulate Jen's death and make you the new one... but if there's no way, then I guess thats what we'll have to go with."  
"No, there is no way to convince me, Dawson... I don't want to play another fake leading lady." She said, meaning behind her words as she stared at Dawson pointedly. He paid no attention to it, as his brain was working on a way to make a connection for the movie.  
"We could make it an avenging thing... He falls for her, she dies, and he's out to make up for all his wrongs or something."  
"Sounds nice." She said, smiling fakely. Dawson flew to work on his rewrite, and Joey watch him intently. She sighed, and pulled together her strength, before asking tentatively, "Hey Dawson?"  
"Yeah, Jo?" He replied, not turning away from his computer.  
"Can I ask you something? Something important?" This got him to turn away from the computer for a moment. He saw the seriousness on her face, as well as her nervousness.  
"What is it, Joey?" He was concerned.  
"Its nothing dire, Dawson... don't give me the 'Oh my god' look... I just wanted to... well, I wanted to ask..." She grumbled at herself, "I wanted to know if maybe, you wanted to do something tonight... y'know, just you and me... nobody else."  
Dawson's face fluttered several emotions one after the other. It made it impossible for her to read his reaction. He paused only a moment, but to Joey that moment lasted forever, "Sure, Jo... I'd love to." He smiled. He second guessed himself, "This is in a 'more than friends' kinda way, right?" Joey nodded, smiling a little, "Good... cause I've sort of been wanting to ask you out for a while now... I just didn't know how to proceed."

*CUT TO: The Icehouse. Xander sitting at the bar eating lunch. Xander is openly moping. Pacey is returning from the bathroom.*

Bessie caught Pacey on his way back to his seat and asked him a question, "Whats up with tall, dark, and brooding over there?"  
Pacey frowned a little, "Well... we found out this morning that Jen got shipped off somewhere again... and they were just starting up a sort-of relationship, and he's kinda broken up about it."  
Bessie frowned as well, "Where are Dawson and Joey? I thought they'd at least be trying to help cheer him up."  
Pacey shook his head, "They're back at the Leery's trying to salvage our movie script... as per *my* orders... he needs cheering up, but he doesn't need us all fawning over him blowing the issue out of proportion."  
Bessie looked sideways at him, glancing back at the moping Xander again, "Well, I'm not sure I agree with that..."  
"We're just gonna drive out to Boston or Providence in a bit and cruise around, so he can do something other than sit in his room and think about missing Jen."  
"That sounds okay... but a single drive isn't going to help the boy forget all his worries... its gonna take something a *lot* bigger than that." Bessie warned, "Will you at least tell him I hope he feels better? He needs to know people care about him more than anything else." Pacey nodded reluctantly and returned to his seat.

*FADE TO: Joey getting ready at the Potter house. Bessie is clanking around in the kitchen.*

Joey whistled a nameless tune as she searched through her wardrobe for some good clothes. She came out of her room bearing clothes on hangers. She propositioned Bessie, "Which would you pick, Bessie? The jeans and purple tank-top Dawson has seen me in a hundred times, or this navy blue dress I've only worn once before?"  
Bessie crossed her arms and impatiently looked at her sister, "You've been home for fourty-five minutes, and you have yet to mention the fact that Jen is gone. At one time you disliked her so much you were plotting ways to kill her, all because she had Dawson's eye... whatever happened to that?"  
"That was a long time ago, Bess... and besides, lately she's had her hands full with Xander."  
"Ahh, my second point presents itself. I assume you would call that Xander boy your friend... and yet in a time when he probably needs you and his other friends the most, you're off to go on a date with your best friend... while *he* is on a roadtrip with *Pacey* to Boston... or Providence... or wherever it was they said they were going."  
"What crawled up your butt, Bessie? Sure, Xander is hurting... but there isn't all that much I can do for him is there? I can't just plop down and make-out with him for a few hours to make him forget Jen... thats totally uncalled for. *I*, on the other hand, finally have a date with Dawson... and I am *not* going to let it slip away from me just because a friend of mine is down." She huffed and stormed back into her room to get dressed.

*CUT TO: Pacey and Xander on an indescript highway. The radio is playing, and Xander is staring off out the window... into the dimming night sky.*

Pacey felt the need to break the silence, and clear up something that was on his mind, "Did you love her?"  
Xander's head snapped around, "What?"  
"Jen... did you love her?"  
Xander tried not to be angry, 'What right does he have to ask me that? He's your friend.' "I don't know... I suppose on some level I loved her, only like a friend... but was I *in* love with her, no I don't think so. But I sure as hell liked her... a *lot*... and I know, given time, I could have turned into more." He sighed heavily.  
"At least now you know, huh? I kind of envy you... there isn't anybody out there right now that I care about that much. I mean sure, you were only 'in like'... but thats something, y'know?" Pacey sighed too. Pacey tried to lighten the conversation, "Hey, a couple of bachelors like us gotta stick together... we oughta star..."  
Xander interrupted him with a hand as the word "killing" caught his attention on the radio, he turned up the volume, "This latest killing matches the technique of the previous six. The previous victim, found in Boston, was the sixth in a string of similar murders stretching across the country, until now. Capeside Police Chief John Witter declined any comment further than this, 'Whoever is responsible for these gruesome killings *will* be brought to justice.'"  
Pacey slammed on the brakes and brought the truck to a halt. He looked at Xander with severe alarm, as they continued to listen. Xander was afraid to hear a description of the victim, "The victim was a teenage girl, approximately 15 or 16 years old... hold on, I'm being handed more information..." Xander felt like screaming, "The victim has now been identified as one Abigail Morgan, the daughter of a well-known resident of Capeside... Unfortunately that is all the information we have at the moment, but subsequent information will be released as it comes in."  
They both felt a little guilty about their sighs of relief, Xander the mostso. He didn't even know Abby, at least not past her snobbish exterior. Xander ran a hand nervously through his hair, and his eyes were wide as saucers.  
"What should we do?" Pacey asked softly.  
"The only thing we can do." Xander replied, just as softly. Pacey expected him to non-chalantly say something like 'Keep going' or something equivalent to 'Run away.' Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out his silver cross, "Turn this thing around and go manage the damage control."  
Pacey suppressed his smile, knowing full well what would go down if they encounted the culprit. He didn't take a second longer to shift into reverse, spin the truck around, and head full-tilt, for the little town of Capeside.

*CUT TO: Joey and Dawson eating a homecooked dinner in the Leery kitchen. Mitch and Gale are not present.*

"I never knew you could cook, Dawson." Joey commented, smiling.  
"I'm a man of many talents." He said, smirking. He used his fork to roll up some spaghetti and ate it.  
Joey rolled her eyes, "If you were Pacey, I'd almost take that as perverted. If you were Xander..." She started gazing off, semi-dreamily.  
Dawson's smirk faded, and his serious face returned, "Earth to Joey..."  
"What was I saying?"  
He shook his head, "You've got me..." He was finished with his spaghetti, as was she, "What do you say we retire upstairs for our own personal movie night?" He smiled again, offering his arm.  
She looped it and returned the smile, "I'd love to." They trotted upstairs arm in arm.

*CUT TO: Xander throwing things into a bag. Crosses, stakes, holy water vails. Anything he knew would be of help.*

"We don't know how many we're dealing with... I think it'll be a good idea if you stay in the truck, they can't get to you unless they're invited... and you aren't actually stupid enough to invite them in, are you?"  
"Are you crazy? I can't leave you out there by yourself!" Pacey called to him from inside the bathroom.  
"Which of us has trained to protect himself and has an intricate knowledge of just how to deal with them?"  
"You have a point... but I can't help but feel, well, helpless... I don't want to just leave you out there." He called out again.  
"I've got a phosphorus bomb here... if I'm getting overwhelmed, I'll tag them and you can come in and knock down everybody that glows."  
"And if you get some on yourself?"  
"Run me down too, it doesn't matter." Xander zipped up the bag and was ready to go, "What the heck are you doin' in there?"  
"Just getting prepared." He called, as he started coming out of the bathroom. Xander exited the room and...

*CUT TO: Joey and Dawson sitting on Dawson's bed. They're snuggled up, only half-watching the movie on the TV. They're both stealing glances at each other every so often. Finally Joey breaks the silence.*

"Dawson, is there something wrong?" She asked, very worried.  
Dawson was quiet for a moment, "No, Joey... nothing is really wrong, its just..."  
"This is uncomfortable for you?"  
"No! Well... yeah, but not the way you think."  
"And since when do you know what I think?" She replied indignantly.  
Dawson smiled a little at her stubborness, "Since forever, Jo. Its uncomfortable for me right now because... well, because I really want to... kiss you right now, and I don't know if I should or not."  
Joey's eye's brightened, and she sat up at the same time Dawson did. They looked at each other intently, pensive about who should make the first move. Finally, Dawson started closing the gap between them, getting closer and closer to touching her lips.  
They could feel each other's breath on their faces, and as their lips were about to touch, a loud, 'JOEY! DAWSON!,' came bursting through the window. They both recognized the voice, as it was Xander.  
Dawson was shocked when Joey turned away from him to rush to the window. He slowly followed her. Joey poked her head out the window and yelled, "What is it, Xander?" Her voice was annoyed, and that brought some relief to Dawson.  
"There's been another one of those... weird murders... we've got serious trouble."  
Joey frowned, "That's horrible, Xander... but I'm sort of busy... couldn't this wait?"  
"No, Jo... you guys should get out here... Pacey and I think we should stick together, it'll be safer." Xander called up from the bottom of the ladder.  
Joey climbed out on the small roof outside Dawson's window and over to the edge, "And since when do I consider being with you and Pacey safe?" She smiled a little, but saw the look of seriousness on Xander's face. She frowned again, frustrated with the turn of events, and called down, "Fine, fine... if it'll make you feel better." She looked at Dawson apologetically, and started crawling down the ladder.  
Dawson was still inside his room, and slowly exited onto the roof. He was reluctant to go down with Xander, as his night with Joey was ruined. He was about to reach the edge when someone caught him from behind. He tried to turn around to see who it was, but they clenched his arm behind him, and placed a cold, clammy hand over his mouth.  
"Come on, Dawson!" Xander yelled. Several, heavy, footsteps made their way towards the edge of the roof, and it sounded as if they were dragging something, "Come on, your TV isn't THAT important... get a leg up."  
"Well if it isn't the Boy Wonder. Still have your sense of humor, I see." A dark voice called from above.  
Xander squinted to see who it was, "...Angel?"  
  
*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Previous scene by Dawson's roof.*

"Well if it isn't the Boy Wonder. Still have your sense of humor, I see." The dark voice called from the ledge above.  
Xander squinted to see who it was, "Angel?"  
"Not exactly." He tightened his hold on Dawson, who tried to struggle free, "I'll make you a deal... if you can correctly guess who I *really* am, I'll let this guy live... guess wrong, and he'll die."  
"Angelus." Xander said flatly. His face had become stern and cold.  
"Very good! I'd clap, but as you can see I've got my hands full at the moment." He smiled a broad, toothy grin. It sent a shiver up Xander's spine. Angelus looked at Dawson's neck longingly, "Speaking off... I'm mighty parched, so I think I'll just feast on him anyway." Angelus paused only a moment, bringing out his vampire visage, before sinking his fangs into Dawson's neck, draining the life from him.  
Joey screamed, "DAWSON!" She made a run for the ladder, but Xander grabbed her waste and dragged her back.  
"There isn't anything you can do for him!" He said regretfully.  
Angelus finished feeding, and with a blood-curdling laugh, sent Dawson's limp body over the edge of the roof to the ground. He landed with a sickening thud, and Xander backed himself and Joey up.  
Angelus wore his wide, and now bloody, grin as he stepped forward and simply dropped down off the roof, showing his unnatural agility. He stalked towards them with a purpose.  
Xander pushed Joey back towards Pacey and the truck, yelling at her, "Joey, get out of here!"

*CUT TO: Another angle on the same scene. Joey stayed nearby, despite Xander's orders.*

"I have *so* been looking forward to breaking you, boy." Angelus cackled.  
"Well, if you haven't noticed... this 'boy' is all-grown up now." Xander said, his usual comical demeanor dropping away, to reveal a hard and cold one.  
Angelus mocked him, "Boy, man... doesn't really matter. Either way, you're going to end up dead." He swung at Xander roughly, obviously underestimating Xander's training. Xander dodged it easily, but just as quickly, Angelus followed up with another, more precise punch. It staggered him, but he remained on his feet.  
"That the best you've got, Dead Boy?" Angelus growled and sent a flurry of punches Xander's way. He blocked and parrey them all, launching a few of his own into Angelus' face and chest. The vampire staggered backwards, and Xander felt the need to throw in another comment, "This *boy* is just as fast as you, huh? Looks like Angelus might just have met his match."  
Angelus made no reply, simply launched another flurry of punches his way, throwing in several kicks which evaded Xander's defense. Xander recovered quickly and pulled a sweep kick, which Angelus leapt over.  
He was grinning again, "This is so much fun."  
"About as much fun as a root canal... what the hell are you doing here, anyway?" Xander said in between punches and kicks.  
Angelus laughed again, "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." He roundhoused and sent Xander flying, "The only way to break that damned Gypsy spell was for me to acheive one moment of true happiness." He smiled, "And you can attest to just how happy that Buffy Summers can make someone."  
Xander's eyes narrowed as he got back up to his feet, "What did you do to her?"  
Angelus laughed at his reaction, "Nothing, actually... she was so hung up on you after you left, that I wasn't even in the picture anymore. Damn you." He growled, punching Xander straight in the face, sending him back down. "But in the end, it was my old pall XANDER that helped me attain my freedom."  
"Yeah right... like I'd go out of my way to make a freak like YOU happy."  
"Ahh, I just love your witty banter. It obviously wasn't conscious... but c'mon... as long as you were around, I knew there was always a threat of you taking Buffy away. You might have thought she saw nothing you ever did for her, but she did... she saw it all. If you had been around much longer, you would have cracked her, my boy." Angelus got caught up in a moment of anger.  
Xander took the opportunity to kick Angelus in the stomach, then kneeing him in the face. He sent the vampire to the ground, and he readied a stake.

*CUT TO: Another perspective. Xander prepared to stake his enemy.*

Xander started to drive the stake at Angelus' heart, but the vampire landed a kick to his forehead before he could do it. The stake went flying. Xander fell over near a tree. He suddenly remembered Joey was nearby, but looking around he couldn't see her.  
Angelus dusted himself off, "God I can't believe how slow you are. My one moment of true happiness, the one that set my demon free..." He stepped closer to Xander, who was out of breath, and lifted him off the ground. "...was the day you left, wonder boy."  
He spun around to deliver a kick, but Xander caught it, leaving Angelus on one leg. Xander quickly glanced down and smiled, "Glad to know I could help, Dead Boy." He locked his arm around Angelus' knee and dropped back to the ground, pulling Angelus forward and driving him headfirst into the tree behind them.  
He took the opportunity to call out to Joey, as he got to his feet and looked around again. He got no response. He was about to run towards Pacey's truck, when Angelus grabbed his ankle, tripping him to the ground.  
"Its not that easy, boy." He picked Xander up by his neck and smiled, "You might have a bagfull of tricks, there, but none of them can keep me down. I'm going to enjoy hearing your neck snap and watching you die."  
"Not so fast, fang-face." Pacey said as he stepped out from behind the tree. He bore a cross and a super-soaker. Angelus turned around to see who was bothering him, and got a face full of holy water. He dropped Xander and clutched his face in agony.  
Pacey grabbed Xander's arm and half-dragged him towards the truck. Angelus wasn't down for too long, and started giving them chase. Pacey reached into his pocket and threw a small orb at the ground in front of Angelus. It exploded in a flash of white light, and Angelus stopped in his tracks.

*CUT TO: Interior of the truck. Joey is inside and the door flies open.*

Pacey threw Xander in next to Joey and started the truck. Joey had a dazed and distant look on her face, and Xander just looked like hell. Pacey kept his attention on driving, and glanced back in the rearview mirror.   
He glanced at Xander, and quietly commented, "Next time, remember to take the bag *with* you."

*CUT TO: The Witter house. Xander is laid out on the couch, while Pacey and Joey dressed his wounds.*

Joey's voice was shaky as she asked, "What the hell was that?"  
Pacey shook his head, "Come on, Joey. I know you're smarter than that."  
"A vampire? But how? They aren't real."  
"Tell that to Xander here... cause he just went toe-to-toe with one." Pacey said, motioning towards Xander.  
Joey gasped as she was putting a bandage on one of the cuts on Xander's face, "Oh my god! Dawson... is he?"  
"I'm afraid so." Xander coughed out, "He the draining didn't get him, the fall probably did."  
The topic went untouched from there on. Pacey went into the kitchen to throw together some food for them, and as he came back out with a plate he asked, "So who is this Angelus guy anyway? I remember you telling me about Angel... but that was no nice-guy vampire."  
"Its complicated..." Xander started.  
"Complicated schomplicated... does it look like we've got anything else lined up right now?" Pacey said, handing him a sandwich.  
"Alright... Angel, a long time ago he got turned into a vampire. Duh. Well one time, he fed on the girl from a circle of gypsies. The gypsies felt a great rage for what he had done, so they sought to put a curse on him that would make him pay for the rest of his immortal life. They used magic to restore his soul. With his soul back, he felt immense sorrow and guilt for everything he'd done."  
He ate some of his sandwich and continued, "With all that sorrow and guilt, he felt the need to pay back those he had done wrong. So for a over a hundred years, he's been helping out the good side of the spectrum." He saw how confused they were, "Fine, to make this incredibly long story a tiny bit shorter... the condition to break the spell was for him to experience one moment of perfect happiness. If he did, his soul would be sent back to hell, and his demon form, Angelus, would return."  
Pacey shook his head, "Being bogged down with all that regret and guilt, you'd think he'd never have gotten his moment... what was it?"  
"Well, according to sunshine himself, my leaving Sunnydale, and leaving the door open for him and Buffy."  
"Him and Buffy?" Joey asked, still confused.  
"Yes, him and Buffy... star-crossed lovers and all that crap. When I left, I gave him his one moment of perfect happiness. Only problem was, before I left, things with me and Buffy got a little heated. My departure left her less than open to new relationships. So Angel was on the outs again."  
"Some guys never get a break." Pacey joked quietly.  
"So what do we have to do to kill this guy? "  
"Killing this guy requires the strength of the Slayer... which I am decidedly lacking in. I barely held him off and survived. Our only hope is to hold him out somewhere... where he isn't invited and cant get in."  
Pacey frowned, "He's got an awful lot of time to kill, more than us in any measure... how are we going to outlast him?"  
Joey stood up, "If he couldn't get to you, he'd probably go after everybody he could get his hands on... including our families."

*CUT TO: The front door. It opens and Chief Witter came walking in.*

He saw the three of them sitting on their couch, first aid supplies spread all over the place. His anger rose, but was dispersed by his overwhelming frustration. Pacey shot up, apologies spilling out of his mouth like water down a stream.  
"Just quit talking, Pacey... I don't care if you have your friends over here right now..." He stalked into the kitchen, looking for some food, "God, things are falling apart in this town..." He cursed to himself.  
Pacey dashed over, grabbing a sandwich off the plate on the couch, and cautiously handed it to his father, "Uh, here dad, I already have a sandwich made. What's falling apart?"  
His father looked at the sandwich strangely, but accepted it and wolfed it down, "You get around... you probably know about those strange murders. Well Abby Morgan's body disappeared from the morgue this evening. Not a trace or clue of who might have taken it, either."  
"Oh my god." Joey whispered hoarsely. Out of the blue, Xander put his arms around her and comforted her. As painful as it was, he wanted to do what he could to console her on her loss.

*CUT TO: An indescript house. All the lights are off, only the light of the half moon lit the room.*

The front door burst through, and a figure came through to flip on the lights. Angelus snarl greeted the light, as his eyes narrowed a bit. He scanned the place, and growled, "I hate rich bitches."  
"Watch what you say in the rich bitch's presence." The slightly whiney voice yelled.  
"Shut up, Abby... as your sire, I don't give a flying..." He toned down his anger so his human face would return soon, "As your sire, I respond to none of your commands. You, on the other hand, are at my beck and call. Bring in the others."  
She begrudgingly went back outside and brought with her five other vampires. They tentatively walked through the broken doorway, half-expecting to be repelled by a barrier. Abby rolled her eyes, "You're invited, you morons. Just get in there already!"  
Abby reported back in front of Angelus, and he shook his head, "I just don't understand why the strangest people get to keep their personalities when they turn... and its usually the dorks and freaks... why can't I ever have another William The Bloody in my brood?"  
"Because this DORK, as you call me, has connections all over the city... I'll have us hooked up with blood and human to feed on before daybreak."  
"I'm not staying here any longer than I have to... I just want Xander's blood on my hands."  
"God... what is it with us evil types and our compulsive need for revenge?" Abby said, rolling her eyes.  
Angelus closed the distance between them in an instant, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up, "You, my dear, are far from evil. You're just malicious, vindictive, and incredibly vicious. I admire those characteristics in most people... but with you, they're just annoying." He threw her down on the couch, "And you should be glad I don't just snap your neck."

*CUT BACK TO: The Witter House.*

After Chief Witter had gone up to bed, the three of them had resumed their earlier talk.  
"Who would steal Abby's body? Is there some sort of ritual they need it for?" Joey said, completely clueless.  
Xander shook his head, "Chances are, Abby walked out of that morgue under her own power."  
"But how?" She paused, "Oh my god, she's a vampire now too?"  
"As in life, she is in death." Pacey joked, but his voice was not humorful. "So we can't just wait here for them... they'll tear up the town waiting us out." He continued.  
"We can't go out there after them... that'd be like suicide, wouldn't it?" Joey said sheepishly.  
"But its our only choice." Xander said confidently.  
"Are you crazy?" Joey cried.  
Xander grinned lop-sidedly despite himself, "Look who you're talkin' to here, Jo. The way I see it, we can either sit here and let them tear up the town... or we can go out and probably get killed."  
"Two equally faulted choices." Pacey commented gravely.  
"Either way, it looks like Capeside is going to hell, literally... which makes the obvious choice..."  
Joey interrupted him, "To go down fighting."  
Xander nodded sadly, "Aye. Tis better to go down in flames, then crouched in a corner with the rats."  
"Hey... watch who you're calling a rat." Joey reprimanded.  
"Yeah... the girl is obviously not a rat... she's a wombat." Pacey dodged a swat.  
"Pacey, this is a serious issue." Joey reprimanded again.  
"Jo... we're going off to die... its not like being humorous is going to effect it at all."

*CUT TO: The Ruins. Pacey, Joey, and Xander are all standing there, dressed fashionably and bearing weapons.*

"Whats the good of being at the Ruins? Aren't we supposed to being trying to find them?" Joey complained. She held her holy water-filled Super Soaker close to her, and the satchel on her shoulder held a healthy supply of stakes.  
"If I know Angel... and I do... he'll have had us watched. As soon as we left, we were followed. Once they found out where we were going, the scout reports to him and..."  
"I arrive like clockwork." Angelus said with amusement. He was flanked by six other vampires, and one who was standing right behind him, "You suprise me, Harris. I figured you'd hide out in that house for a few days, and let me tear the town up a little. Either you've got some guts, or you're incredibly stupid."  
"My money is on the latter." Abby said, coming around from behind Angelus. She looked them up and down, "I mean, look at that. Mixing leather with khaki? Thats like a cardinal sin."  
"Abby?"  
"Yes, Angie?" She said affectionately.  
"First, shut up... and second, never call me Angie unless you want to wind up dust." Angelus said evenly.  
"We just figured... 'Hey, if you're gonna go down, why not go down lookin' good?'" Pacey said coolly.  
"Spoken like a true moron." Abby scolded.  
"Abby." Angelus said warningly. She backed up, and Angelus regained his focus, "So have you gotten some guts, Harris? I sure would like another one-on-one with you. The first was so much fun."  
Xander kept his cool, "Maybe I can't beat you, Angelus... but at least I know I can take a piece of you down with me."  
"We'll give you three guesses what piece." Joey said venomously, spitting in Angelus' face.  
Angelus grimace, but kept his even voice, "Fiesty wench... I think I'll enjoy having her before I kill her slowly."  
Joey scowled disgustedly, "I'd sooner french Abby over there, barky."

*CUT TO: Perspective behind the vampires.*

He motioned to his vampires, "I want Harris and the girl alive..." He looked at Pacey, "Do whatever you want with him." He said, looking meagerly at Pacey.  
"Hey!" Pacey yelled.  
"Guys... I'd suggest getting back to the car..." Xander almost ordered.  
"And leave you out here?" Joey asked incredulously.  
"No way, man." Pacey replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small clearish-white orb, which he threw at the ground in front of the advancing vampires. It exploded in a bright flash, frightening them.  
Xander raised his crossbow up and planted an arrow into the heart of one of the vampires, dusting it efficiently. The remaining vampires swarmed around them, Pacey and Joey kept them at bay with crosses, while Xander reloaded his crossbow.  
Angelus slapped the crossbow out of his hand and picked him up by the neck, dragging him away from his friends. Joey and Pacey both screamed, but the vampires surrounding them wouldn't let them go after him.  
Pacey remembered what Xander had taught him about dealing with vamps. He called to Joey, "Jo, follow my lead." He immediately dropped to the ground and spun around, sweeping the feet out from under a pair of the vampires. Joey nodded and tripped yet another one, landing him on top of the others.  
Pacey quickly reached into his pocket for another flash bomb, and threw it. The vampire on top barely rolled off the top of the pile before it made contact and exploded. The two unlucky vampires who didn't escape writhed around in agony as they burned down to ashes.  
The fire had sent the other vampires scattering, and allowed the two of them to go after Angelus and Xander.

*CUT TO: Angelus holding Xander up by his throat, watching and enjoying as the life slowly faded from him as he was strangled.*

"Now THIS is what I call quality entertainment." Angelus joked dryly.  
Joey and Pacey came running in from between a pair of decayed pillars, screaming at the top of their lungs. They were about to ram Angelus from behind, when Abby came sliding in between. Her vampire face was on, and she hissed menacingly.  
This caused them to slide to a halt just in front of her. She smiled, bearing her fangs, "I have been wanting to get rid of you two geeks for a long time... and guess what? Now I can!"  
She took a step forward, but a slight whooshing noise stopped her in her tracks. She looked down to see a long wooden shaft protruding from her chest, around where her heart would be. She looked at the two people in front of her, who bore no weapons, and gasped, "Whats this?" Moments later she dusted into the slight breeze.

*CUT TO: The entrance gate to the Ruins. Standing there are Buffy, Willow, Giles, and a short young man with flaming orange hair(Oz).*

Buffy had a hint of a smile on her face as she spoke, "Looks like a killer party here... mind if we crash?"

*CUT TO Credits.*

* * *

I'd love to [hear][1] what you think... and why not go check out [**http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/**][2] Its the page I put together about this particular series. I'd love to hear what you think of that too.

* * *

   [1]: mailto:rdevan@northernstar.8m.com
   [2]: http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/



	5. Part Four - Uninvited

**"A Change Of Scenery"**   
**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover**   
**Episode Four - "Uninvited"**

*FADE TO: The entrance gate to the Ruins. Standing there are Buffy, Willow, Giles, and a short young man with flaming orange hair(Oz).*

Buffy had a hint of a smile on her face as she spoke, "Looks like a killer party here... mind if we crash?"

"Buffy?" Angelus exclaimed dumbfoundedly. The demon's heart was fluttering at the sight of the Slayer, and his grip on Xander faltered. Xander gasped for air as he hit the ground, and slowly crawled his way over to where Pacey and Joey could drag him away.

"That's not the face of happy to see me." Buffy said calmly, noting Angelus' demon visage.

"How did you find this place?" Angelus remained in an emotional limbo, not his demon nor his human in control.

"We became a little worried when you didn't return from L.A. in short order, as per usual with you. So we contacted your supposed location, to find the number out of order. Upon getting a phone call from Xander concerning the events in Boston, we surmised someone was heading for a specific destination... with the death of a local person in this town of Capeside, we projected this was the killer's destination." Giles said, long-windedly.

"In other words, we tracked you here via your victims... you're getting very sloppy, Angelus."

The name reminded Angel/Angelus of just who he was, and his rage returned, "You shouldn't have come here, Slayer. I'll have your blood on my hands just as easily as the boy you care for's." Buffy flinched at this, and in an instant Angelus and his vampires were gone from the scene.

The Slayerettes slowly approached Pacey, Joey, and Xander, and an awkward silence filled the air of the ruins. Pacey looked around and observed everybody, commenting sadly, "Well... this is awkward."

*Dawson's Creek/Buffy The Vampire Slayer combined credits*

*FADE TO: Daylight, the Ruins. The gang(s) have remained there through the night on vigil, not much being said between the two groups.*

"Are you going to ignore us all day, Xander?" Buffy said bitterly, "Or run off again while our backs are turned."

Xander's expression remained the same, and he continued talking to Joey and Pacey.

Their voices where barely a whisper, "What are we going to do, Xander?" Joey asked.

"That Angelus guy can't bother us in the daytime, can he?" Pacey asked.

"No... sunlight doesn't have a very good effect on his complexion... we should be fine."

Joey was relieved, "What are we going to do about... Buffy?"

Xander sighed, standing up, "Why are you still here, Buffy? Angelus is gone, there's no one left to protect. Just go home."

Buffy's eyes flared, "Angelus is NOT gone. You've read about his past, Xander. You know that once he sets himself a goal, he follows it through until the end. For whatever reason, his new goal is to eliminate you... and he's willing to kill anyone and everyone in this town until he gets it done. I don't want the responsibility of their deaths on my hands."

"Then leave... nobody asked you to come here anyway." Xander was yelling.

"You two, be quiet." Giles chided, "I suggest we retire to a secure place where we can discuss things even-headedly." He looked at Pacey and Joey, "Would either of you know a place we could go?"

"My house is out of the question... my family may hate me, but that doesn't mean they don't come home..." Pacey said, shaking his head.

"My house is out too... Bessie, Bodie, and Alex are probably all home right now..."

Pacey shook his head, "The only logical place would be, uh, the school."

Xander rolled his eyes, putting on a mock English accent, "To the library, Giles."

*CUT TO: Pacey sat down loudly in a library chair and propped his feet up on a nearby table. Everyone else filtered in slowly, until all seven of them were in the room.*

"I hearby call his meeting of the Freaky-Diki Club to order." Pacey said casually, with a hint of humor.

"Yes." Giles stated dryly, "Well, this Freaky-Diki Club, as you so humorfully call it, has a purpose. We are to subdue Angelus and his followers, by any means neccessary." He eyed them all nervously, uncomfortable with the two newcomer's(Joey and Pacey) presence.

"So says you, G-man... Buffy, here, has an ulterior motive for this little get-together, I do believe." Xander said brightly, "See Buffy, here, has been driving herself crazy wondering just what the heck happened to me. This trip is just a convenient way to find out... the jig is up, Buff, you can let the guard down now."

Buffy was scowling, "You could have called, Xander. I know you've been calling Giles and Willow regularly... but I haven't heard from you since..."

He interrupted her, "Since *you* yelled at me and hung up, Buffy. Don't blind yourself here."

"Would you to PLEASE shut the bloody hell up?" Giles demanded, raising his voice. His face was worn and tired, "If you want to yell at each other, go do it somewhere else. The rest of us are trying to figure out what to do about Angelus." They looked at each other, and started walking away, but Giles stopped them, "And please, try not to kill each other." They disappeared into the next room, but they're yelling was still audible.

"Giles... are you sure it was such a good idea to send them off like that?" Willow asked meagerly.

The librarian sighed heavily, "No I'm not... but I'm fairly sure they'll be able to keep from offing each other." He glanced towards where the two went, "And if not, all the better anyway." He had a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey cried in Xander's defense. It suprised both her and everyone else.

Giles eyed her wearily, "Xander's departure several months ago left long-lasting effects upon us all. It has caused nothing but misery for all of us."

"Hey hey." Pacey said, hopping up out of his chair, "Maybe on your end, but there's been anything but misery around here. There have been some damn fine parties, I do tell you."

"Damn fine parties, eh?" Giles said evenly, standing up as well, "Well while you've been at your 'damn fine parties,' we've faced the very real threat of the Slayer dying because she's not paying attention. If Buffy *does* fall to the forces of evil, all our months and years of training her will be all for naught, and by the time a *new* Slayer is trained and brought to the Hellmouth..." He sat back down again, his voice lowering almost to a whisper, "It will be too late."

*CUT TO: Simultaneous with previous scene, Buffy and Xander enter the next room.*   


Xander turned around to face her, and came head-first into a Slayer-powered slap. It stumbled him into a nearby table. He got back up and screamed, "What the hell was that for?"

"Why, Xander? Why did you do it?" She yelled back.

"What, Buffy? What did I do?"

She screamed, almost swinging at him again, "You kissed me, Xander... you came right out of the blue and kissed me. Then, before I know what hit me, you're gone... bound for the other side of the damn country!"

"That was anything but out of the blue, Buffy. If you had been paying attention to anything other than yourself and that pretty boy Angel, you'd have seen it from the beginning. From the minute I met you in that hallway, I..." He choked on the words, not having used them in such a long time, "I loved you, Buffy."

Her expression softened, but hardened instantly, "Then why did you leave, Xander? Why?"

"Do you not understand that it wasn't my choice to make? My parents decided my future, not me."

"Why didn't you put up more of a fight? You know you could have come to live with any of us. We would have worked things out." She looked like she was about to cry, but she was fighting desperately not to let it win over.

"Worked what out? They had me packed and on a plane the next morning. There wasn't time to call any of you. I learned something from this Buffy. Things don't work out. At least not the way you expect."

"That's MY point, Xander. I haven't a clue *what* to expect. Up until you kissed me, I thought I had everything figured out. I was the Slayer. I had my Watcher, and I had friends helping me out. I had survived death countless times... and then *boom* one kiss ruins it all. You left me hanging, Harris. And I still haven't gotten back on my feet."

"I left you hanging?" Xander said, not betraying any emotion with his voice. She nodded sadly, but was started as he reached a hand over and started patting himself on the back, "That's one for the good guys. Against *God knows* how many times YOU left ME hanging, SUMMERS. In as long as I've known you, you've tossed me back and forth like a yo-yo when your pangs for Angel grew and faded. Its about damn time the yo-yo started fighting back."

*CUT BACK TO: The library.*

"Too late?" Willow worried, sitting up in her chair.

Giles removed his glasses and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose to aleviate his oncoming headache, "Yes. With Angelus' return, he will undoubtedly attempt to summon Acathla and..." He lowered his head, "And open the Hellmouth." They all looked at him, stunned. Pacey and Joey were simply dumbfounded, Pacey knowing what the Hellmouth was, but not understanding what would happen if it was opened.

Giles continued, walking around the room wearily, "If the Slayer... if Buffy dies... there won't be enough time to train in a new Slayer before the ceremony is performed. Angelus will have no opposition, and Hell on Earth will begin."

*CUT BACK TO: The Storage room/Materials room.*   
*(OL):Music - "I Quit" by Hepburn*

"What happened to you, Xander? You've changed."

"Yes I have, Buffy." He leaned up against a storage locker, "Its part of the territory when you grow up."

Buffy was trying to remain even tempered, "What else comes with growing up, Xander?"

"A new life. New friends." He hesitated before saying the last part, "New loves."

Buffy's eyes widened a little, "What happened to you saying you loved me?"

"Exactly what I said. I *loved* you. Past tense. As in history."

Buffy's face formed a frown, "Whats her name, Xander?"

"There is no she, Buffy. I don't love anybody new. I just stopped loving you. The new love in my life is life itself. The life I deprived myself of when I started lap-dogging after you."

"So its over before it even had a chance to begin? *We're* over?"

Xander shook his head, and laughed bitterly, "We had plenty of chances to begin, Buff. You just never noticed them. I'm tired of sitting idly by while you go chasing off after someone else. So my chase is officially over. Even if you are coming here to beg for me."

"I am *not* begging." Buffy said adamantly.

He smiled, but not happily. His point had been proven, "Ahh, so you don't deny your reason for coming here was me, and not just Angelus." He got back on his feet and headed for the door, "As much fun as this conversation is... we're getting absolutely nowhere. Let's get back to the group so we don't miss too much."

*(OL):Music - Fade out.*

*CUT BACK TO: The library, at the end of Giles' words.*

"...Hell on Earth will begin." Giles finished.

Xander walked in at these words, and clapped his hands together, "Hell on Earth? Sounds like a blast, G."

"Xander..." Pacey said warningly, letting him know it was a serious matter. He sobered up quickly.

"Alright, what do we do about the old, fangy, bloodfiend who has a thing for me... in the way of my death?"

"We're not sure where he may be residing at the moment. This town may be small, but it still holds a considerable number of hiding places." Giles said wearily.

"We don't really have any caves or dark nestles here in Capeside..." Pacey replied dryly.

Joey sat up, "Vampires have a whole... can't enter unless invited thing, right?"

"Put blunty, yes." Giles said, unclear of what she was getting at.

"So to get in any place around here, he'd have to have permission to come in. I doubt anyone around here would trust him and his angry looking friends..."

"They can't invite themselves in anywhere." Xander said dejectedly, but his head quickly shot up, "Unless..."

"Its they're own house." Pacey said hoping up too. The three congregated nearby.

Joey's face dawned with realization, "And whose the only victim of his who lives in the Capeside area?"

"Abby!" Pacey and Xander said in unison. Xander turned to Giles, "Get the crew armed, Giles... we're heading to the Morgan residence."

*CUT TO: Exterior of the Morgan house. The sky is getting dark, but there is still a good amount of sunlight in the sky.*

They were all walking towards the front of the house, talking. "So you went through this every night back in Sunnydale?" Pacey queried.

"Welcome to the world of slaying, Pace. Where the nightmare has just begun." Xander ribbed.

"How can you be so light about this subject, Xander?" Joey asked quietly.

"If you deal with it for as long as I have... it sort of becomes a non-issue." His face saddened, "Sad, I know... but it comes with the territory."

"Which is probably why you weren't all broken up about going away from it, huh?" She asked seriously.

He glanced momentarily up ahead of them at Buffy, "Yeah... that was one of the reasons."

They all gathered close, scouting the perimeter for traps, and Xander ran into Willow, "Uh, hey Will."

"Hey Xander." Her eyes were averted.

"Like the new hair," He commented, noting her short locks. She nodded silently, and he continued, "So who's the furball?"

She jumped defensively, "The *what*? How did..."

"Relax, Will... I'm talking about the grunge rocker with negative heels... the one you've had entoe all day." He was confused by her reaction.

"Oh, him... he's, uh... Oz." She stated nervously.

"As in Wizard of...?" She nodded, "Ahh... so he your boyfriend?" He stated evenly, as if it were obvious.

"He... uh... I..." She looked down dejectedly, "Yeah."

He gently used his hand to lift up her chin, "Relax, Will. I know you had a thing for me before I left. I got here and looked back, and it was so obvious. I don't know why I didn't see it, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean you need to be feeling guilty or anything. Its not like you're cheating on me."

She nodded again, and Oz came walking over, noticing Willow's nervousness. He had a slightly annoyed look on his face, and spoke briefly, "Trouble here?"

Willow shook her head, "No... I was just letting Xander know who you are." She smiled for the first time all day, grabbing Oz's hand and proudly latching onto it. Both she and Xander felt better now that their issues were aired, as much as they needed to be.

*CUT TO: Shot of the house as the last of the light fades out of the area. Nightfall is upon them.*

"Stay on your feet people..." Xander warned. Everyone nodded, and were startled as seconds later something grabbed Joey from the tree above her. She screamed, swinging upwards has hard as she could. Xander ran over and aimed a crossbow at her aggressor, but her wild flailing made it impossible to shoot without hurting her. He yelled up at her, "Jo, calm down... I can't shoot it unless you..."

He was interrupted as her aggressor dropped her down on top of Xander, sending them both crashing to the ground. The collision caused Xander to lose his grip on the crossbow, setting it off. The bolt narrowly avoided embedding itself in her arm, leaving a gaping wound in its path. The bolt continued sailing skyward, until it struck the offending vampire in the shoulder. It spun out of the tree and landed on the ground with a thud.

Buffy pounced on it, driving a stake into its chest and making dust of it in no time. Xander carefully rolled Joey onto the ground and observed her wound. He motioned Pacey over and instructed him, "Pace... take Jo back to the truck and use the first aid kit to dress this." Pacey nodded and cautiously aided Joey back towards the truck.

Xander watched their backs as a few more vampires came out of the Morgan house. When all was clear for them, he turned around to return to the battle, finding himself face-to-face with Angelus.

"Hey loser." He jabbed before he, well, jabbed Xander straight in the jaw, sending him backwards. He followed him quickly, landing an arching kick across Xander's shoulder. Xander did a half-spin, landing on his back. Angelus stood above him, grinning evilly with his vampire face, "You're just too easy..."

He was sent rolling as a kick landed at the back of his head, and where he stood was immediately filled by the blonde Slayer. She stood there silently, determination written all over her face.

Angelus got back to his feet and looked suprised, "What? No acerbic barb for me this time, Slayer?"

Her eyes lowered momentarily, "Nope." She cracked a smile, forcing Angelus to follow her previous gaze. He came face-to-foot with the toe of Xander's shoe, sending him backwards. Xander flipped to his feet and resumed a fighting stance. Buffy took up a spot near his side, and they stood against him.

He wiped the trickle of blood from his lips as he observed them, "Well isn't that precious... and me without my camera." He lunged at Xander with a punch, which he avoided, and followed after Buffy with a backhand. The move was avoided easily and the both landed kicks to Angelus' midsection.

"Divide and conquer, huh?" Angelus coughed, "Such a weak strategy." He jumped forward and traded several punches with Xander, spinning around to block a flurry from Buffy. They both tried to double team him again, launching a pair of arching punches. Angelus ducked in time, forcing his opponents blows to strike each other, staggering them. He took the opportunity to duck down and sweep the feet from under both of them.

They responded by quickly pulling his feet out from under him as well, spinning to their feet and dropping quick kicks to opposite ends of the vampire. They moved back quickly, so as not to be caught by their own tactic, and waited for him to get back up.

*CUT TO: Willow, Oz, and Giles taking care of a pair of vampires.*

Giles inefficiently held back a vampire, bearing its chest for Oz and Willow to strike. Willow prepared to lunge at it with her stake, when the vamp broke free. Giles was left in the way, but Willow barely managed to halt herself and avoid staking her friend. The vampire came back, hitting Giles in the head with an elbow and a kick downstairs. It grabbed Willow, making eyes at her, and fended off Oz with a swift kick to the chin. It held Willow's arms behind her, and grinned its wide, toothy grin.

It drew close to sink its teeth in, and Willow struggled with all her might to escape. Unfortunately she just wasn't strong enough. The vampires fangs broke the skin, but it had no more time to feast as it screamed loudly, convulsed, and exploded all over Willow in a cloud of dust.

Willow stumbled forward, only just maintaining her balance, and looked back to see who saved her. She smiled faintly as she saw it was Pacey, holding an oar menacingly. He smiled back, "Now *thats* what I'd call the vampire equivalent of premature ejaculation."

Willow snickered as she helped Pacey get Oz and Giles up. Pacey turned bright red, "I can't believe I just said that."

Giles was dumbfounded, looking at Pacey and his oar, "How did you know..."

"G, I've been hanging around Xander. I stumbled on his secret, that much you know. But I forced him to teach me how to deal with them. And its a good thing, too." They all looked over to see the battle between Buffy, Xander, and Angelus going on.

*CUT BACK TO: Buffy, Xander, and Angelus.*

Angelus bore several cuts and bruise marks on his face, as did Buffy and Xander. The battle had become a giant stalemate. Buffy and Xander's combined skills still only drew even with Angelus and his vampire strength.

"Isn't it about time you gave up, Dead Boy?" Xander taunted.

"Not until I've got your heart in my hands." Angelus said, his breathing heavy.

Xander smirked, "Sorry, precious, but I just don't swing that way." This caused Angelus' blood to boil, and he sprung forward. Xander deftly spun around with a kick, placing it evenly on Angelus' jaw. The vampire went falling backwards, kicking up dirt all around him.

Buffy and Xander glanced up momentarily to see Willow, Oz, Giles, and Pacey approaching. They all stood around him in a circle. Buffy's smile still had not left her face, "Looks like you're outnumbered, Angel."

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

"Now now... you aren't really in a position to argue now, are you?" Xander taunted.

Buffy continued, "You're outnumbered, and if you keep up your silly little vendetta, you're going to be dust in the creek in a few minutes." She knelt down, "Just give up."

Angelus was about to spout another clever protest, but found himself drawing a blank. He had no good reason to keep fighting, especially if it meant his dusting. He sighed inwardly. His anger towards Xander would have to be satiated another day. "You win, Slayer." He got up and walked out of their circle, "For now. This isn't over." In a blur he was gone into the night.

*CUT TO: All of them walking back to the truck.*

"Why did you come back out here, Pacey?" Xander asked.

Pacey laughed, "Are you kidding? Joey nearly *forced* me to go back out and help."

Xander's head perked, "I almost forgot Joey." He dashed ahead curiously. None of them really took notice except for Buffy. She stared after him with jealousy on her face.

They arrived at the truck, where the door was sitting open and Xander was speaking to Joey inside, "...well, its good to know I didn't do any permanant damage... This..." He sighed, "This is why I don't want you and Pace involved."

"I'd like to see you keep me away, man... this is just too much fun." Pacey called excitedly. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

*Commercial Break*

*FADE TO: Xander and Pacey's study hall, the next day. The teacher had granted them the right to work together on their homework, and they were taking advantage of it.*

"So we're just supposed to go back to normal now?" Pacey asked incredulously, his voice just a whisper.

"Exactly..." He said in a similar whisper, not looking up from his work, "Its quite effectively like nothing happened at all."

"What happens if something else comes up... more vam..." He caught himself, "More trouble?"

Xander still didn't look up from his work, "Then Giles and... Buffy will take care of it. They're staying here indefinitely, to make sure Angelus isn't just hiding out."

"What about us?"

Xander finally looked up, "We aren't involved anymore, Okay? We're just your average teenage nobodies again." He pointedly returned to his studies, hoping Pacey would notice and drop the issue.

He did, and silence ensued. It was uncomfortable, and Xander was the one to speak up this time, "Have you seen Jo today?"

Pacey thought, "No, I don't think so... she usually shows up early, though... not my kind of thing."

Xander glanced at the clock, seeing class was almost over. He imperceptably nodded and commented, "I think I'll stop by her locker after class, see how she's doing."

Pacey nodded, "Sure, I'll swing by Dawson's locker and see if he..."

Pacey fell silent, as he and Xander came to the same realization at the same time. Xander's mouth fell open, "Oh my god... I totally forgot about Dawson's..." He gulped.

Pacey looked stricken, "These past days have just been so... active... god, I can't believe I forgot about my own friend dy... dying." He was pale.

"If *we're* this freaked... imagine Jo..."

"Do you suppose she might have not come to school today... to go to... his house?" Pacey choked out. The bell rang to signal the end of class, and they gathered their things together.

Xander looked determined, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Huh? What are you gonna do?"

"What else? Ditch." He headed out the door, Pacey followed him closely.

"Wait for me, man!"

*CUT TO: Xander and Pacey in the Witter truck, headed towards the Leery house.*

They approached the house slowly, coming around the bend at a crawl. Pacey slammed on the brakes when he saw the flashing red and blue lights just up ahead. The police were there, as well as an ambulance.

They squinted, and could see Mr. and Mrs. Leery standing out front, holding each other tightly. This tragedy looked to be settling their greviances with each other in favor of banding together. Looking closer, they could see a policewoman asking Joey some questions.

Pacey pulled the truck over, so as not to hold up traffic, and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at Xander, his stricken look magnified.

"This looks bad." Pacey said quietly.

Xander was pale, but still unemotional, "No so much. They just found, uh, Dawson... and they're investigating." His worry finally broke through his bravefront, and he whispered, "But what about Jo?"

"What about, Jo?"

Xander looked at Pacey seriously, "What do you think? What happens if she opens up about what she knows?" He shook his head, "I know what happens. They cart Joey off to a psychiatric ward and we don't see her again."

"Relax... Jo is a lot smarter than that."

"I know... but we both know about her and Dawson. She'll be pretty torn up, and she might just start to run at the mouth." He sighed, "I probably would."

"We'll just have to deal with it, I guess... y'know, try to remain your average teenage nobodies." Pacey's voice was slightly bitter.

Xander's worry was overpowering, but his common sense prevailed, "As much as I wish I could be there for Joey right now... showing up in the middle of a school day probably isn't a good idea. We should just continue on and hit her place later."

Pacey reluctanly nodded and started the truck up. He did a technically illegal U-turn and headed back up the road.

*CUT TO: Joey being interviewed by the policewoman. She looks over and sees the Witter truck turning around down the road, and she momentarily stops talking.*

The police woman said something, but Joey didn't hear. It was repeated, but Joey still didn't hear. Finally, she snapped out of the daze that had caught her and asked, "What did you say?"

*CUT TO: The Library, day unknown. The Slayerettes, minus the Slayer herself, are present.*

"Giles... anything new on Angelus and the Passage of Acathla?" Willow asked her nose buried in a book. Giles did not respond, causing her to close her book and look up. She saw he was looking out a nearby window, gazing distantly into the sky. "Giles? Earth to Giles?"

Giles was startled as she laid a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, um, I'm sorry... what was the question?"

"Is there something wrong, Rupert?" He smiled. She only used his first name when she was very concerned about him, as did everyone else.

He shook his head, "I'm just worrying about Buffy... she's still not handling the situation with Xander well. Perhaps it wasn't such a wise idea for us to go chasing after him."

Willow had wandered back over next to Oz, who was as quiet as ever. He looked up, contemplatively, and spoke simply, "If we didn't, those people would be dead, right?"

Giles nodded, "Yes, I suppose." He came to sit over at the table, "Ah, I remember now. You asked about Angelus and Acathla. Well, my assumption is... now that Angelus' mission to kill Xander is sidetracked by our presence, he will undoubtedly call upon Acathla to bring about the end of the world."

"How?" Oz asked flatly.

"The Watcher Journals explain that the demon Acathla was a vicious and ruthless daemon. He caused the deaths of thousands, all with no reason."

"So your average demon?" Oz asked.

"Far from it, Mr. Osbourne." Giles said, knowing his real name would spite any of the boys further off-hand comments. "Acathla had the ability to open a gate straight to the depths of hell. He had never used the ability, but at his will was the power to damn all living creatures to an eternity of pain and suffering. The threat alone was enough to give him legendary status and the awe of all other daemons."

"So what does Angelus have to do to summon him?" Willow inquired.

"Over two-thousand years ago, Acathla was finally removed from his powerful postion, and encased in a stone form by a band of warriors and sorcerors. This form has stood the test of time, and the method for releasing him from it are sketchy. The texts refer to the 'blood of a soul'... but since a soul has no physical form, let alone blood, it is unclear what it means."

"So if Angel figures out what 'blood of a soul' is, he can unleash Acathla?"

"Yes... and in gratitude for his release, Acathla will likely grant Angelus one request..."

"Sort of an evil Genie in a bottle, huh?" Oz commented. Willow and Giles gave him a look, and he cried defensively, "What? Its as close as we can get to a description."

"Yes..." Giles said calmly, "Angelus will undoubtedly request a portal to hell to be opened."

"So we have a choice... Stay here and protect Xander, at the cost of Earth turning into Hell. Or stop Angelus' from summoning Acathla, at the cost of Xander's life."

They were all silent. A voice from the entrance of the library caught all their attention, "Xander's life against the world's? I'd say that's an easy choice." Buffy stood there, her face taught and without emotion. Her voice betrayed her bitterness, her body stance showing her anger.

"Buffy, we must not be hasty." Giles warned.

"Hasty?" She cried, incredulousness in her voice, "If it weren't for *him* Angelus wouldn't even be here anymore."

Giles' face fell. Her logic was true, but her motives were not. "You cannot choose to blame him for what he had no control over, Buffy. That would be as if I blamed you for every single life you were unable to save. It is unfair."

Buffy's face was filled with anger and resentment. Was her Watcher turning on her? In favor of a civilian? She resisted her immediate urge to attack him. "I don't understand, Giles. You're taking his side? Over mine?"

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose roughly, "Buffy, I am not choosing anyone's side, except maybe the side of common sense. There are larger issues ivolved here than just the petty squabble between you and Xander. The world is at stake." She began to open her mouth in protest, but Giles immediately shushed her.

*CUT TO: The Potter front porch. Joey is out swinging, wrapped in a blanket and staring blanking out towards the creek. The night is silent, save for the crickets and the rustling of the creek, until a sudden creeking of the porch startles Joey.*

She turned her head lazily, groaning depressed, "Bessie, I told you already, I'm..." She stopped speaking abruptly as she came face-to-face with the point of a stake. She looked past it at the holder, and was even more suprised to see Buffy. "Uh, hi Buffy..."

The determination and conflicting emotion on Buffy's face was extremely frightening to Joey. The Slayer girl deadpanned, "If you want to stay fine, you'll keep away from Xander." Before she had a chance to respond, the stake was driven into the nearby wall, and Buffy was gone, as if by magic.

*CUT TO: Several minutes later, Joey hasn't moved from her previous spot. Xander and Pacey come walking up to the porch.*

Xander saw her state and rushed over, "Jo, whats wrong?" She didn't respond.

Pacey gave it a shot, "Hey Josephine, are you alright?" There was still nothing. He glanced around to see if something had caused this, and his eyes landed on the offending item, "Uh, Xander... I think she may have had a visitor." He pointed.

Xander looked up and saw it, and was immediately angry. He wanted to run back to the library and give the Slayer a piece of his mind, but he didn't want to leave Joey in this state. He knew he could have left her with Pacey, but something just wouldn't let him go.

He plucked the stake out of the wall and stuffed it in his jacket pocket, before he sat down on the opposite side of Joey that Pacey did.

"Jo, *are* you alright?" Pacey repeated.

"She didn't do anything to you, did she?" Xander asked quietly. Joey shook her head, and looked off at the creek again.

They just sat there in silence for a while, before Joey spoke up in a croaky voice, "I think you should go." She sounded sure, and was focusing it more towards Xander than Pacey. They reluctantly nodded and stood up. After standing there for a long time, they finally wandered off down the path, back towards Pacey's truck. The headlights faded, and Joey slowly slid over on the porch swing, until she was laying sideways on it. She fell asleep there, quietly crying.

*FADE OUT*  
  


* * *

I'd love to [hear][1] what you think... and why not go check out [**http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/**][2] Its the page I put together about this particular series. I'd love to hear what you think of that too.

* * *

   [1]: mailto:rdevan@northernstar.8m.com
   [2]: http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/



	6. Part Five - I Wish

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Episode Five - "I Wish" 

*FADE TO: Joey sleeping on the porch swing. She's looking quite peaceful, snuggled up in her blanket. Faint traces of tears are left on her cheeks. The moment is quiet for a short while, but suddenly and quietly, there's someone standing nearby. They simply stand there gazing at her.*

(OL:Music) - "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan

Joey was faintly aware of a presence around her, even in her sleep. She stirred groggily, and sat up slowly on the swing. It was still dark out, but she still saw the figure on her front lawn. She was afraid, her only perceivable option at the time was to wrap the blanket around herself tighter and give whoever it was no opportunity for action.  


They made no motion whatsoever, sparking curiousity in her. She squinted, hoping to focus her sleep-blurred sight and get a bearing on who it might be. With all her trying, she still couldn't make them out. They seemed to be standing in the nightshadow of a tree, obscuring his form.  


Out of curiousity, and a small sense of fear, she took a shot in the dark, literally, "Xander?" The person stepped forward a little, shaking his head. She tried again, "...P-Pacey?" She cursed herself for letting her voice falter.  


The form stepped forwards again, obviously male now, and once again shook their head. This time, the moon caught their head a little, just enough for her to recognize something. It made her catch her breath. The moon shone off the man's locks brightly, indicating blonde color.  


She shook her own head as she weakly whispered, "Dawson?"  


He stepped fully out of the shadow, bathing himself in moonlight. Yes, it definitely was Dawson. He walked cautiously forward, coming up to the railing and no further. Joey was getting edgy as it was at the simple sight of him. He whispered back, "Hey, Jo."  


"Dawson? H-How is it possible?" Her voice was uncontrollably shaky.  


"Its not important, Jo... I shouldn't stay long. Its not safe out here, y'know." He tried to joke, but Joey didn't laugh. He sighed, "I just wanted to let you know I'm okay. I may not have gone out the way I wanted to, but hey... it certainly was scriptworthy."  


Joey frowned, "God, Dawson... even in the afterlife you're still a movie-buff?"  


He stopped smiling, but refrained from frowning, "You'd be suprised what carries over after death." His look was knowing, and it confused her.  


"Can't you stay, Dawson? Please just stay until morning." She pleaded.  


He shook his head, "I'm afraid I have to get going. But we'll see each other again, Jo, I promise you that." He started backing away, towards the shadow from where he came.  


She jumped up to the railing, pleading loudly, "No, Dawson, please don't go!" But he was gone. Not a sign of him anywhere. She plopped down dejectedly on the porch swing, and began crying all over again.

*CUT TO: Daylight scene, same place. Joey is laying sideways on the porch swing, her eyes soaked with tears.*

Joey hopped up suddenly, her eyes wide open. She looked around frantically for signs of Dawson. It took her several moments to realize that it was the middle of the morning now. The yard was empty, nowhere for anyone to hide. She frowned and sighed, realizing it was all a dream. She picked up her blanket and stalked back towards the house, disappointment obvious in her walk. She looked up at the sky before walking back in, and whispered, "I wish last night were real."

(OL:Music: Quick fade and cut to credits.)

*Buffy The Vampire Slayer / Dawson's Creek combined credits.*

*FADE TO: The Potter living room. Joey is entering, wrapped in her blanket. Bessie is making breakfast in the kitchen, and she sees Joey's entrance.*

"Do you care to tell me why you were sleeping on the porch all night, little sister?" Bessie asked in a sing-song voice.  


Joey looked at her sister distantly, through hollow eyes, and shook her head. She plopped down on the couch roughly, inadvertantly pulling the blanket down from around her shoulders, and revealed the bandage on her arm.  


Bessie's eyes caught it immediately and she almost flew over to her sister's side, "What is this, Joey?"  


Joey disinterestedly looked down at her own arm and saw the bandage. She remembered everything that had happened recently, and struggled her hardest to keep from breaking down right then. She feigned disconcern, "Its nothing serious."  


"Nothing serious?" Bessie cried incredulously, "It required a large bandage and bled through those bandages. I'd say that *is* serious. What happened, Joey?" Her sister was determined, but Joey didn't want to have to explain it. She knew she'd be seen as crazy, or worse it would turn Xander's life upside down. Which in his case, might just be right-side up.  


Joey saw an easy out on the explaination, but knew it would be painful in its own right. Nevertheless, she blurted out, "Dawson's dead."  


Bessie's face went from hard as stone, to a never-before-seen sympathetic in a matter of milliseconds. She had her arms around her little sister faster than she could say the words, "Oh god, Jo... I'm sorry." The dual-crying fit that ensued brushed all questions about the state of her arm out of Bessie's head.

*CUT TO: Xander sitting in a chair, bustling people moving around in the background. Xander is sweating a little.*

Xander sat nervously in the chair, staring at the officer across the desk intently. The officer looked frustrated and not well-rested. He looked at Xander with something just short of complete disinterest, "Look, kid. Enough with the wisecracks. Just tell me your relation to Dawson Leery."  


"No real relation, officer. We shared mutual friends, and we hung out on occasion." Xander answered seriously.  


"And when was the last time you saw this Leery boy?"  


"I'm not exactly sure of the time... but it was sometime near the end of the school day on Friday. Our lockers weren't too far away from each other."  


"And you had no contact with the victim between the hours of nine p.m. and twelve midnight that evening?"  


Xander oddly noted the officers dwindling interest in the questioning and even identifying the victim of the crime. He'd seen some beligerance in the Sunnydale P.D., but this almost took the cake. He answered calmly, "No sir. I was on my way to Providence with Pacey Witter at the time."  


The officer nodded. He looked over the transcript of the Witter questioning and saw the stories coincided. He groaned frustratedly. The case was going nowhere. "Is there anything else you can think of at the moment, young man? Any information you think might relate back to this?"  


Xander shook his head, never losing eye contact, "No sir, I wish I could. I wasn't exactly friends with Dawson, but he didn't deserve to go out like this." He had a twinge of sadness in his voice.  


The officer nodded again, "Nobody does, kid. Nobody does."

*CUT TO: Giles, sleeping uncomfortably in a chair, a book laying open in his lap. Willow and Oz enter the hotel room and try to be quiet upon seeing him.*

They're efforts to remain silent were useless, as he roused from his sleep begrudgingly and took in his surroundings.  


Willow supressed her smile, "Long night, Giles?"  


He nodded weakly, "I'm afraid I've had no luck in finding a definition for 'blood of a soul'... I fear we may have to return to Sunnydale to find an answer."  


"But what about..." Willow spoke, but Giles interrupted her immediately.  


"I do believe the fate of the world is a bit higher on our priority list than Xander's longevity." He sighed, "We've seen him, and can tell he will survive without us. So we have no real reason to remain here for much longer." Willow nodded reluctantly and walked over to Oz on the hotel bed.  


On her way towards him, she was overcome by a sudden flash, and stumbled. Oz hopped up off the bed instantly and caught her in his arms. Giles was up quickly as well, and aided Oz in moving her over to the bed.  


"Willow, are you okay?" Oz asked with concern.  


She nodded, but her face was flushed and her pupils were dialated. She sat up carefully and responded vocally, "I was walking... and I just kinda felt a whoosh."  


Giles had an odd look on his face, like she had spoken a language he'd never heard before, "A 'whoosh'?"  


"Yes, a whoosh. Like all this energy suddenly came flying by." She paused and looked around, as if to see someone, "But its gone now..."  


Giles was still puzzled, "Well, alright... You sit here and rest... Oz, you... watch her... and I'll continue studying." He sighed as he returned to his chair, "We will make a final decision on our departure when Buffy returns."

*CUT TO: The Potter house. Joey is laid out on the couch, and Bessie is running back and forth between her and the kitchen.*

"Do you know when the funeral is?" Bessie asked tentatively.  


Joey didn't move on the couch, "I think they said Friday."  


"Do you... think you'll want to attend?"  


She was silent for a while, before turning to look at her sister standing nearby, "...I don't know." She returned to her moping position.  


"Well, he was your friend of fifteen years... the least you can do..." Her voice suddenly cut off. Joey snapped her head around to see what stopped her sister, to find the space she previously filled empty. A light-blue haze filled the room, and time seemed to stand still.  


"Bessie?" No answer. "Bodie?" Still no answer. She was worried.  


"They aren't here now." A distorted voice said from nowhere. Joey's head shot from her to there, looking for a source. "Who's there? And where is my sister?"  


"Don't worry about her." The voice stated, and moments after a form appeared before her, "She's not the reason I'm here." The form was female, and looked relatively harmless. She had brown-hair and wore tight clothes. Ridiculously tight clothes.  


"Who are you?" Joey asked, looking her up and down, "And where did you leave your fashion sense?"  


The woman disregarded Joey's comment, and stated plainly, "My name is Anyanka... I am a vengeance daemon, sworn to enforce the wishes of the disgraced and scorned women of this planet."  


"What are you here to do?" Joey asked shakily.  


Anyanka rolled her eyes, "Duh... I'm here to grant you, a disgraced and scorned woman, a wish... one which will help you attain revenge against the pigs of men that surround you." The passion in her voice was almost upsetting.  


"So you're here to grant me a wish? You're some sort of genie in a bottle?"  


Anyanka scoffed, "Are you kidding? Those chumps can't hold a candle to me... I can affect changes the world over, those glory-hogging wannabies are just localized magicians." Anyanka grew rapidly impatient and rushed the girl, "Could you make your wish already? I've got thousands of scorned girls to knock off my list today, so I can't afford to have you taking up all my time."  


Joey was unsure of what to do, "What do I wish for?"  


Anyanka groaned, "A beginner, huh? Make a wish you think will best affect your life and the life of others for the better... hopefully something that involves the suffering men. I really get off on that."  


"Okay..." Joey thought deeply, "I wish... umm... I wish I was... no, no... I..." A realization dawned on her. One that she knew would definitely affect her life, and she believed for the better. She stated confidently, "I wish... that I had never met Xander Harris."

*A bright flash of light fills the screen, and the purple haze fades instantly.*

*FADE FROM FLASH TO: Joey, wearing heavy make-up and leather clothing, standing over a prone Dawson Leery. He looks beaten up and bloody.*

Joey grinned seductively, "Come on, Dawson... you always said you wanted to be with me." Her grin faded, and a scowl formed. Her beatiful features distorted, and a vampire visage overtook it. She hesistated only a moment before pouncing down upon the weakened Dawson, taking him easily.

*Commerical break*

*FADE TO: A shot of Joey with bloodstained lips. Her seductive grin returns as she licks her lips and glances downward fondly.*

"So what do you think of your first official kill, my pet?" A familiar voice called from nearby.  


She swallowed the remnants she'd retrieved from her lips in a showful manner, and made an 'mmmm' noice before responding, "Tastes like chicken."  


"Sure beats pig's blood, doesn't it?" Angelus asked with a grin as he came into view.  


Joey nodded excitedly and slithered over next to Angelus, "Oh yes, luv. I'm so glad you saved him for my first."  


Angelus' grin widened as he reached down, "Now comes the really fun part, pet. Show skin for daddy." Joey readily pulled away the leather jacket she was wearing, to reveal a shockingly low-cut blouse underneath. Angelus roughly lifted the limp body of Dawson and held him by his neck. "Our victim is not yet of the other world, and this gives us a grand opportunity.  


He looked adoringly at his childe's bared chest, and violenly scratched her across the bare skin. She howled in pain, but retained a smile as the blood seeped out. He brought the boy's pale face up close to his childe's bosom, and chuckled, "You couldn't get it in life, boy, but you'll get a taste of it in death."  


He thrust Dawson's face against Joey's bleeding bosom, and laughed hoarsely as the girl's blood entered his mouth. He forced him to swallow the 'gift', and grabbed Joey in a passionate kiss as he dropped the limp body to the hardwood floor.

*CUT TO: Flashback, the night of Joey and Dawson's first 'date'*

"I never knew you could cook, Dawson." Joey commented, smiling.  


"I'm a man of many talents." He said, smirking. He used his fork to roll up some spaghetti and ate it.  


Joey rolled her eyes, "If you were Pacey, I'd almost take that as perverted."  


Dawson's smirk continued, "Ahh, but I'm not Pacey... so it can be taken almost any way."  


Joey flustered, "Uh, what was I saying?"  


He shook his head, laughing, "You've got me..." He was finished with his spaghetti, as was she, "What do you say we retire upstairs for our own personal movie night?" He smiled wider this time, offering his arm.  


She looped it and returned the smile, "I'd love to." They trotted upstairs arm in arm.

*CUT TO: Joey and Dawson sitting on Dawson's bed. They're snuggled up, only half-watching the movie on the TV. They're both stealing glances at each other every so often. Finally Joey breaks the silence.*

"Dawson, is there something wrong?" She asked, very worried.  


Dawson was quiet for a moment, "No, Joey... nothing is really wrong, its just..."  


"This is uncomfortable for you?"  


"No! Well... yeah, but not the way you think."  


"And since when do you know what I think?" She replied indignantly.  


Dawson smiled a little at her stubborness, "Since forever, Jo. Its uncomfortable for me right now because... well, because I really want to... kiss you right now, and I don't know if I should or not."  


Joey's eye's brightened, and she sat up at the same time Dawson did. They looked at each other intently, pensive about who should make the first move. Finally, Dawson started closing the gap between them, getting closer and closer to touching her lips.  


They could feel each other's breath on their faces, and as their lips were about to touch... nothing happened. They continued forward and embraced each other in a passionate kiss.

*CUT TO: The end of the night.*

Joey stood up abruptly and moved towards the window. Dawson looked upset, "Joey, where are you going?"  


"Home, Dawson. Bessie will kill me if I stay out any longer."  


Dawson grabbed her arm lightly, "But my parents aren't home, Jo..."  


She sighed, "All the more reason for me to go home, Dawson. We're young, we're impulsive... we're horny. I just don't want us to make a mistake by rushing things."  


He nodded reluctantly, and she started out the window again, but he stopped her once more, "No goodnight kiss?" His eyes were pleading. She couldn't say no, and another kiss ensued. When it was finished, they looked at each other contentedly. He smiled as he said, "Josephine Potter, I've wanted to be with you forever... and now that we are, nothing will get in the way."  


Joey blushed brightly, and stepped half-way out the window, "Go to sleep, Romeo." He lop-sided grin was obvious.  


Dawson's light flipped off, and Joey made her way across the small roof. She turned to climb down the ladder, and was snatched from behind, off into the night.

*CUT TO: The present. Abby smirking widely from behind Angelus. She's standing in front of a window, which is giving way to the moonlight outside.*

"That was beautiful, boss... another one for the *bad* guys." Her grin was lavacious and snide.  


Angelus growled and faced his childe angrily, "Abby... what the hell do I have to do to make you shut up?"  


His comment was followed abruptly by the sound of shattering glass, and a whirring that sailed through the air. The sound stopped just as abruptly, and Abby glanced down at the thin wooden shaft protuding from her chest. Before she had a chance to comment about the strange feeling of deja vu it brought, she was dust on the floor.  


Pacey kicked the window through, and with a sly smirk quipped, "Don't worry, we'll take care of making her shut up. Free of charge."  


Angelus scowled, "If it isn't one of the Slayer's puppets..."  


"Then I'm a walrus." Xander interrupted him, smiling lop-sidedly, "You've got to stop leaving me such openings, Angelus." The rest of the crew stepped up behind him, carrying weapons of various sorts. Xander gave his head a nod, and Giles lifted what looked like a mini-canon above their heads. It fired several shots into the room, lauching small canisters to various spots on the floor.  


The canisters started leaking a thick white gas that spread around the room. The vampires hissed and scurried away from it as fast as they could, screeching in agony. Xander smirked, "Gotta love garlic gas." He stepped forward slightly, "Pace, follow me... we've gotta find Dawson."  


They made their way across the room, as the others held the vampires at bay. The garlic gas/powder was beginning to settle, meaning they didn't have much time. 

They saw Dawson's prone and motionless form on the ground near the bed. They cautiously started hauling it out, when something caught Xander's foot and pulled him roughly to the floor.  


He landed with his face next to Dawson's, distorted with an expression of terror that frightened him nearly to death. He was grabbed by his neck and lifted up in a mere moment.

*CUT TO: Xander being held up by his throat.*

Joey's visage was twisted with anger, and she declared menacingly, "I ought to just snap your neck right here, worm."  


"They why don't you?" He said fearlessly. She growled and threw him at the bed. He had the presence of mind to yell, "Pacey, get Dawson out of here." Pacey reluctantly agreed and departed from the room as Joey pounced on Xander.  


He fought against her with all this might, and managed to flip her up and over him, colliding her with the wall. He rolled off the bed as she came back down, and made a bee-line for the door. She pounced on him yet again, pinning him in a collision against the wall next to the door. She seductively held him there with immense strength, purring in his ear and caressing his neck.  


She continued to purr as she whispered, "Such a treat, to have my first and second kills in the same night." She grinned her lop-sided grin, revealing the jagged teeth beneath. She hesistated a long time, leading Xander to wonder just what was happening.  


He didn't have any time to think, as a blood-curdling scream pierced the air, and he was thrown out of the room violently. He landed in the bushes outside, rolling all the way to the pavement. Oz and Giles helped him up and into the van as they sped off.

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: The Capeside Library.*

They were all gathered around Dawson's currently dead form, as he lay on a table in the middle of the dimly lit room. Oz was the first to speak, a little insensitively, "What's the blonde corpse here for?"  


Pacey glared at him, but manage to hold back the comments that came to mind. He didn't need to get the wolf-boy angry, especially not with the full moon coming up.  


Giles explained, "It is fairly obvious they were trying to turn him... we simply interrupted the process. The hours after a vampire awakens from slumber are their most impressionable ones... most lack direction and go the way of the darkside by default. But if, when it awakes, it is coached properly... a vampire need not turn evil at all."  


Pacey was confused, "Why don't we just do something like that with all the other vampires."  


Giles refrained from scoffing, "The sheer volume of turned individuals in a given day makes the undertaking impossible. Training for it is a leisure, rather than requirement. Our main option is to simply dust them while we can."  


Xander spoke up quietly, "And I'm guessing you've taken the 'leisure' to study up on the subject?"  


Giles seemed to blush, "Actually no... I was of the rigid order when I entered apprenticeship with the council... I saw it just as frivilous as most others did. But, I have the Council's guide here, and will study as much as I can before the individual awakens."  


"Great... what a time to encounter a rookie mistake." Xander said, semi-hopelessly. His world had started falling apart ever since he'd moved to Capeside. At first it was alright, a nice breath of fresh air compared to Sunnydale... but then Angelus came after him. From that point on, Capeside turned into a feasting platter for the vampire community.  


"Have you lost all faith in Giles now, Xander?" Buffy commented callously.  


Xander pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, a habit he seemed to have picked up from Giles, and shook his head, "Not all of it... but can we not get into this right now?"  


Giles concurred, "Yes, Buffy... can you please save any comments you may be wishing to make for yourself?" He was tired of the downward spiral Buffy seemed to be on as well.

*CUT TO: Flashback, Capeside High. Dawson approaches Pacey and Xander.*

"Hey Pace, hey Xand... have either of you seen Joey lately? She hasn't stopped by my locker in a while... a long while."  


"No, I haven't seen her..." Pacey said  


Xander shook his head, "Neither have I... but I don't really have any classes with her, so I don't know if I would anyway."  


Dawson nodded reluctantly, "I was hoping to talk to her about movie night tomorrow... see if she maybe wanted to go it alone again like last week." He sighed, "Well, in lieu of her absence, do you guys want to come over and watch movies?"  


Xander looked down a little, "I don't think I should intrude on your guy's tradition."  


"Are you kidding? We need to keep the D-man's spirits up... sure, we'll be over right on time."

*CUT TO: Pacey and Xander stepping through the window. Dawson looks at them nervously.*

"You guys are ten minute late." Dawson said weakly. He stood up off his bed shakily.  


"Sorry, D... we had to pick up some refreshments." Pacey apologized.  


"Is there something wrong?" Xander asked, trying to be casual.  


Dawson half-nodded, half-shook his head, "I still haven't heard from Joey... and I called Bessie... she hasn't heard from Jo either."  


Pacey stepped over and laid a calming hand on Dawson's shoulder, "Relax, D... she's probably just on one of her hiding trips. Remember when we were kids? If we ever did anything that upset her, she'd go off and hide from us."  


Dawson didn't look relieved, "That *was* when we were kids, Pacey... and they never usually lasted longer than an hour or two."  


Pacey tried to smile, "And she's grown up now, Dawson... she can travel farther away than down the street now. Her trips are bound to last longer." He shovedDawson back onto the bed, "Let's move onto another subject... can we get to the movies?"  


Dawson nodded, still a bit reluctant. Pacey and Xander took their seats next to the bed as Dawson pull up the cassettes and explained the night schedule, "Well, I'm in the mood for a little horror slash comedy fix... so I thought we could go for a series of vampire and werewolf flicks." Xander had been taking a sip of soda, but proceeded to spit it out into the air at the mention of the topic. Pacey patted him on the back, having since discovered Xander's background, and tried to act cool.  


Pacey scanned over the titles, 'Teen Wolf', 'From Dusk Til Dawn', and classic 'Dracula', "Interesting picks, Dawson..."

*CUT TO: Later on, after the sun had gone down. They were in the middle of From Dusk Til Dawn.*

"Oh man, that is so unrealistic." Xander unwittingly blurted out.  


Dawson seemed oblivious, "The special effects for this movie were actually pretty top notch back when it came out..."  


"Uh, yeah, I guess." Xander simply answered. Silence ensued for several minutes.  


There was a sudden and unexpected knocking on the side of the window. It got all their attention. Dawson turned off the tape and called, "Who's there?"  


"It's me Joey..." They all held their breath for some unknown reason, "...can I come in?"  


Dawson was up off the bed instantly, "Of course, Jo, you're always welcome." Xander and Pacey exchanged a look. She stepped into the room cautiously, coming in backwards, and turned to look at Dawson. She still didn't see Pacey or Xander from their position on the floor. She looked the same as she always had, maybe a little haggard and unkempt, but the same Joey as the last time they'd seen her. Still, Xander picked up the distinct impression that something about her *was* different, and not in any good way.  


She smiled, and there seemed to be a glow in her eyes, "Oh Dawson, I've missed you so..." She moved closer to him, grabbing him in a tight hug, "There's something very wonderful that I must share with you." As she pulled away from Dawson, a clump of dirt came falling out of her hair.  


Xander chose this moment to speak up, "What, the wonders of dirt shampoo?"  


Joey's head snapped sideways, and she looked at Xander with a scowl that could melt the polar icecaps. Her voice and face, while not changing physically, became more feral and angry, "What are *you* doing here?"  


Xander stood up, pulling Pacey along with him, and commented almost to himself, "Obviously saving Dawson's life..."  


Dawson was confused in all of this, as Pacey and Xander reached into their jackets and pulled out several items that looked like props from a vampire movie.  


She growled fiercely, grabbing Dawson's throat and pulling her to him, "Angelus warned me about you." Her face morphed from the beautiful face of Joey Potter, to the ugly visage of the daemon that possessed her. Dawson looked up to see her face, and nearly fainted.  


Xander and Pacey held up crosses, causing her to hiss monstrously, as she dragged Dawson out the window. She pulled him backwards across the small roof, and edged towards the ladder. She knew she wouldn't need it, but they would. She kicked it backwards to the ground, and smiled a twisted version of her lop-sided grin.  


"Looks like you got us screwed now, dontcha?" Xander said distastefully, seeing their method of following her was lost. He reached into his pocket and readied a vile of holy water, "Looks like we'll have to screw you too." He reached back to throw the vile, but in a clumsy move, it slipped out of his hand and shattered behind him.  


Joey smiled devilish, refraining from laughing at Xander's mishap, and started taking a step backwards off the roof. Her move was halted, however, by a whoosing in the air, and a dry thud on connection. Her grip on Dawson was released, as he fell to the roof, and she cast a glance downward.  


A voice from below called out, somewhat cockily, "Not so fast, Trixie." Xander recognized it, and couldn't help by smile, and frown at the same time. It was Buffy.  


Joey stared intently at the shaft protruding from her chest, long enough to bring her back to reality and realize she wasn't dust. Either she was an immortal vampire, or the bolt had missed its target. She wasn't going to put money down on the former, so she quickly dashed off the other side of the roof, and into the night.

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: The present. Angelus' lair.*

Angelus was furious, and he was yelling up a storm. His vampiric visage had overtaken his face, and he was growling in the face of everyone around him. He finally came upon Joey, and his tone softened, but the anger in his voice was still very evident.  


"You should feel lucky, *Josephine*, that I just happen to like you. If I didn't, you would be standing right now. You'd be drifting along with the breeze." His face hardened, "Just how did he happen to get free of your grasp? The last I saw, you had him securely pinned against that wall there." He pointed.  


"He had holy water." She said weakly.  


Angelus closed in slowly, examining her face, "And yet I see no burn marks."  


She almost panicked, "He had a cross in the hand behind his back." She continued to excuse. She was startled as he grabbed at her blouse and tore it wide open, revealing her undergarments. Her torso remained in the perfect condition it always had been in.  


His voice was low, "Next you'll tell me he put a stake in your heart." He growled in the same, low tone, "I'm being very good about my temper right now, Josephine. I want you to go to the library, and retrieve our boy Dawson's body."  


She looked out the broken window, "But its almost dawn..."  


"I didn't say now..." His voice almost sounded whiney, "They can have no affect on him until he awakens, so you will go that night and... persuade him to come to our side." He headed towards his sleep chamber, "You will take a couple of minions with you... I will not tolerate failure this time, Josephine. Come back with the boy, or don't come back at all." The door slammed behind him.

*CUT TO: The Library, a couple of days later.*

Giles slammed the book shut and let out a haughty breath. He looked tired and was not about to go out and prove the idea wrong. Xander sat down backwards in a chair nearby, obvserving the Watcher's expression and demeanor.  


"Tough day at the office, G-man?" Giles nodded tiredly, "So what have we found out... I think you set a land-speed record for reading through that monster."  


Giles eyes narrowed, "When the individual awakens, we are to welcome him whole-heartedly and make sure he doesn't slip into the bloodlust phase until *after* we have establish a trust with him."  


Xander dropped his head and shook it from side to side, laughing in a semi-bitter tone, "Four-hundred plus pages to tell us to treat him like good old Dawson? Talk about long-winded."  


Pacey walked up, hearing the conversation, "I'd hate to see the welcoming speech at your guy's 20 year reunion... It'd last 3 days..."  


"Why did we have to end up with two Xanders in this group?" Buffy grumbled as she came over. No one responded as they all gathered around.  


"How long do we have before..." Willow looked down at Dawson's pale form. They had since removed the terrorized look of his face, "...wakes up?"  


"Within a few hours, I believe." Giles said, quite unsure.  


Pacey leaned down, looking at his friend on the table. He sighed deeply, "I just hope we can get to you, D... cause I don't want to have to dust you."  


"With any luck, you won't have to." Buffy said compassionately, for the first time since they'd met.  


"I agree." Someone said behind them. They all turned around to see Joey at the doors of the library, flanked by three vampires. She had her lop-sided grin going in full force. She gave a nod, and the vampires began attacking the group.  


Meanwhile, she made her way around the battle towards Dawson's body.

*CUT TO: Pacey standing by Dawson's body defensively. He's got a cross and stake in-hand. He sees Joey approaching and keeps her at bay.*

"Now what are you hoping to accomplish, Joey?" Pacey said, the tone of his voice showing his intent to defend Dawson to the end.  


She smiled at his loyalty, "I'm taking Dawson home, Pacey." Her face reverted to that of the friend Pacey had had for so many years. Her voice became soft and pleading, "I can take you home too, Pacey... Its easy."  


"I'd sooner die!" He spat.  


"That can be arranged." A groggy voice growled. They both looked down to see a relatively angry looking vampire Dawson. He grabbed Pacey by the throat, and sat up, lifting Pacey up into the air.  


"Dawson..." Joey said quietly.  


His head whipped over, looking at her fiercely. His last memories of her were as she betrayed him and sent him to his death. His anger exploded, and in one quick motion, he snapped Pacey's neck like a brittle twig. He dropped the body harshly, and continued his rampage to the other side of the room.  


Willow and Giles were busy dealing with a particularly fast vampire, and had no clue what was sneaking up behind them. They're deaths were quick and relatively painless, but quite messy. Dawson looked at his hands, covered in blood, and almost reveled in it.  


The vampire his victims had been attacking looked at him appreciatively. It came over to pat him on the back, only to find its arm ripped straight from the socket and shoved through its chest.  


Joey was close to screaming. This was not how Dawson was supposed to be... he was supposed to be kind and gentle, not *this.* She looked down at Pacey, and an overwhelming guilt passed over her. What had *she* become?  


After quickly grabbing something off the ground, she rushed over after Dawson, who had his sights set on Xander. This lit yet another fire under her. She ran faster, and intercepted her former best friend right as he was about to strike.  


He looked at her with an unbound rage, and took several swings at her. She dodged them barely, but still easily, looking at her friend sadly. She dodged around him, to stand behind him, and she said sadly, "I'm sorry, Dawson. I'm sorry for what I made you." He spun around, and was met with a stake directly to the heart. "You can't be like this." She said as he disappeared to dust.  


Xander stood watching as this took place. Had Joey turned back? Why had she just done what she did?  


There was no time for answers, as Buffy saw Joey standing near Xander with a stake. Her pause was merely momentary as she pulled up her crossbow and sent a bolt through the air.  


It struck Joey silently, and accurately. She looked at Xander apologetically as she dissintegrated into ash before his eyes.

*CUT TO: A shot of Pacey from below. He's staring straight down at the camera. He has a concerned look on his face.*

"Hey, hey, Potter!" He exclaimed as he saw her coming to. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

*CUT TO: Shot of her on the couch, with Pacey sitting nearby.*

She jumped up off the couch, only mildly aware of the injury to her arm and the pain it caused. She observed her surroundings, and put up a hand to block the ray of sunlight that hit her in the face. The absence of smoke was a welcome sign to her.  


"Jo, are you okay?" Pacey asked with concern.  


She nodded weakly, wearing a thin smile on her face, "I'm fine, Pacey. And *boy* am I glad I met Xander Harris."

*FADE OUT with the strange look on Pacey's face.*

* * *

Yet another part done... my attempt at portraying a Wishverse. I'm not exactly sure how to spell Anya's demon name... if I got it wrong, [let me know][1], and I'll change it. And as always, (though never stated before) [feedback][1] is welcome... as long as its constructive.

[**http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/**][2] Its the page I put together about this particular series. I'd love to hear what you think of that too.

* * *

   [1]: mailto:rdevan@northernstar.8m.com
   [2]: http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/



	7. Part Six - Northern Star

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Episode Six - "Northern Star"

*FADE TO: A funeral service. Maybe people are gathered around, including Joey, Pacey, and Xander.*

(OL:Music) - "If That Were Me" by Mel C

All three were trying their hardest to keep themselves together, but it wasn't working very well. Slowly, one-by-one, they all began to break down. Even Xander, who hadn't known Dawson for very long. He knew that nobody deserved to die the way he did.  
  
Pacey and Xander sat on either side of the distraught Joey, holding her hands tightly. She didn't full-out cry, simply sobbed quietly. None of them paid any attention to the funeral ceremony, or the eulogy as given by Dawson's father.  


Joey was thankful they hadn't chosen her to go up and say anything about him, or she would have lost all of her sanity.  


"My son was not old enough to be considered a man, by law. But the maturity he showed me every day made him a better man than most others out there. His memory..." Mitch sniffled loudly, "His memory will go on forever, in each and every one of us that knew him. Thank you..." He stepped down from behind the pulpit and returned to his seat next to his wife Gale.  


People began sliding out of the pews and walking up to the front to pass by Dawson, silently praying. Xander lowered his head and gave an appraising look to the girl next to him. She was staring intently at the ground, as if expecting it to split open and swallow her, but still noticed the people at the end of their pew moving out. She motioned that she wanted to get up, and he whispered softly, "Are you sure you want to do this, Jo?"  


She looked at him, and nodded. He saw from the look on her face that she was determined to go whether he liked it or not. He gave a nod to Pacey, who started out of the pew, pulling Joey's arm with him.  


They stood in the line, shuffling slowly, until they finally made it to the casket. None of them were really looking forward to seeing Dawson's dead body, but all knew they needed to make their peace while they could. Joey moved forward after Pacey had finished, and looked down at Dawson, pale and motionless, when she began to weep. Xander was about to pull her away from the casket and back to her seat, but she shrugged his arm off.  


Her head bowed, and her tears ceased, a prayer coming to her lips. Xander couldn't make it out, but didn't really think he needed to. It was Joey's last moment with her best friend, it could be whatever she wanted.  


She finally finished her prayer, and walked away, using Pacey's arm for leverage. Xander stepped up after making sure Joey was fine, and observed the corpse before him. He felt disturbed by the fact he had more interest in Dawson's remains as a scene to be examined, rather than a friend departed.  


He looked at what he could see, most prominently Dawson's neck. The collar of the suit he wore was pulled up, covering the wound in his neck. He understood that, there was no need for friends and family to see the gruesome cause of Dawson's death. He quickly examined the body for any other signs of possible anomaly, but found none. It looked like Dawson would rest peacefully in the afterlife.  


He stepped back from the casket and went back to the pew to sit. Joey was forcing her way out over Pacey's lap, and stumbled out of the seat into Xander's arms. They eyed each other momentarily before Joey mumbled, "I've got to get out of here." She pulled out of Xander's arms and made her way out the back of the chapel.  


Xander gave Pacey an apologetic look and headed off after Joey.

(OL:Music: fade and cut to credits.)

*Buffy The Vampire Slayer / Dawson's Creek combined credits.*

*FADE TO: The exterior of the church.*

Xander swung the door open quietly and stepped into the bright sunlight. Before him, on the steps, Joey sat sobbing loudly. He walked cautiously up behind her, and took a seat next to her on the steps. She didn't acknowledge his presence.  


He didn't know whether to put an arm around her or not. He figured he probably shouldn't, so he simply spoke in a quiet voice, "I had to bury a friend once, too. His name was Jesse, and he was killed by a vampire just like Dawson." He paused to glance over a Joey sideways. She still seemed caught up in her misery, so he continued, "But, he came back. I still don't know the details of how that all goes down... but he came back, and he wasn't the same. Obviously, he was a vampire."  


He sighed, finally reaching an arm over and around her, "That was around the time that Buffy showed up in town. If it wasn't for her, I'd have become vampire chow at the hands of my former best friend. Jesse, Willow, and me... we used to be inseperable. And here he was, trying to snack off my very much personal blood supply." He looked at her, "I had to watch him die all over again when Buffy came around. Do you realize how lucky you are? From what I can tell, Dawson is showing no signs of... y'know, being undead."  


"You call that lucky?" She asked incredulously, "My best friend in the world is dead."  


Xander nodded, "Yes, yes he is. But you're lucky because you won't have to watch him wreak havoc on your life, or even worse, have to watch him blow away in the wind when he's dusted. Your friend is dead, and he's staying dead. I'd call that very lucky in this big bad world."  


Her sobbing resumed, and her body slackened, causing her head to fall against his shoulder. She looked exhausted, and he decided he had to do something. He enjoyed the situation for a moment, the reason unclear to him, before he stood up carefully and pulled her up with him. She grumbled and groaned between her sobs, but he shook his head.  


"I'm taking you home... you've got to get some rest."  


Her head raised and she looked at him, "Like that will happen with Rosemary's baby at home."  


A hint of a smile appeared on his lips, seeing a glimpse of her former humorful self showing through. He threw her arm over his shoulder and supported her weight as he pulled her along, "I didn't say anything about *your* home."  


His concentration on keeping her stablized forced him to miss the odd look she gave him.

*CUT TO: Pacey coming out of the church later on. Bessie runs up behind him and taps his shoulder.*

"Pacey!" She called.  


"Yeah, Bess?" Pacey responded.  


Bessie looked a little stressed, "Have you seen Joey? I haven't seen her since she... uh, went through the... line."  


Pacey nodded, "She kinda freaked a little and ran out the back. Xander went after her, though, so I'm sure she's fine." He tried to be reassuring. He didn't want her to know that nothing was for sure in this town anymore.  


Bessie nodded weakly, "She's just been so on edge lately. The slightest thing would set her into a fit of sobs... so I just wanted to make sure she wasn't too far over the edge this time."  


Pacey tried to keep his face from falling, but Bessie saw it a little. She frowned deeply as Pacey reassured, "Like I said, Bessie... Xander went after her when she ran out, so I'm sure he's taking care of her." He paused before continuing, "If she's not home by the time you get there, give me a beep and I'll swing by 

Xander's. Here's my beeper number, and here's the number to Xander's place if you get too antsy." He handed her the numbers, "I'm sure she's fine though, Bess. Xander will help keep her level." He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek, as well as a hug, before departing.

*CUT TO: Hotel room. Buffy is throwing things into a suitcase as the other three watch.*

"Buffy, why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Willow asked cautiously.  


"Are you kidding? The world is in danger. We've got to go save it!" She replied over-enthusiastically.  


"You have no interest in saving Xander's life as well?" Giles asked evenly, despite his being upset at the Slayer's current 'tantrum.'  


"You said it yourself, Giles. Its Xander, or the world... and the world is a hell of a lot higher on the list of things to save."  


Giles shook his head, "Well, I regret to inform you that there is a full moon in two days."  


Buffy stopped what she was doing and looked at the Watcher in confusion, "And that affects me *how*?"  


Willow answered for Giles, "It may not affect you, Buffy... but if you remember, it has a nasty affect on Oz." Her eyes popped open a little and she looked at her boyfriend apologetically, "Oh, sorry honey."  


Buffy rolled her eyes, "Oh please... I still don't understand what you're getting at."  


"Our travel time back to Sunnydale will be three days at the *least.*" Giles firmly stated, "So unless you want Oz changing on the bus or at a station, we will have to remain here until the full moon is over."  


Buffy finally understood. She growled quietly, and grabbed her weapon bag, "Fine... shackle up wolfy over there... I'll be out scouring for demons and such until you people are ready to blow this town."

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Xander and Joey walking down the block towards Xander's home. Joey is walking under her own power now, but Xander still has his arm around her just in case.*

"And so I said to the waitress... I think I'll change my order to the special." Xander relayed.  


Joey giggled a little, her smile returning to her face. She shook her head and commented, "That is such a fake story, Xander. Food doesn't do that to somebody."  


Xander smiled, "Yeah, but demon possession does. I just wanted to be on the safe side." Joey laughed out loud, leaning into him a little, which he took as a sign she might be getting weak again. He pulled his arm tighter around her, for extra safety. 'Yeah, sure.' He thought to himself.

*CUT TO: Buffy 'patrolling.' She's in the vicinity of Xander's house (which she is well aware of). She's walking along, observing her surroundings sparsely, her mind preoccupied with other things. She rounds a corner, coming off a side-street and onto a main one, when she sees Joey and Xander up ahead of her. She sees his arm around her, and becomes infruiated.*

*CUT TO: Joey and Xander.*

They finally arrived at Xander's house, and paused at the end of the walkway. Joey looked at Xander, her trademark smile in use, "Thank you, Xander... for all the stuff you've ever done for me."  


Xander smiled, "Finally, a girl who thanks me for my good deeds." He closed his eyes momentarily, thinking back to the 'sexy dance' he was subjected to while Buffy was 'bad.' He was brought out of this moment as Joey placed a gentle kiss on his cheeck.  


"I really mean it... if it wasn't for you..." She herself thought back to the experiences she had in her wish-created universe, "I don't know where I'd be right now." They exchanged an awkward look between each other, and as they became locked in it, they drifted slowly closer and closer.  


Whatever moment they were having, it was swiftly interrupted by a severely distraut, "He's MINE!" Just before a kick came around to Joey's side, knocking her off onto the grass. Behind her stood a frazzled and unstable looking Buffy.  


Xander stepped forward, "Buffy, what are you..." His sentence was interrupted by Buffy's foot connecting with his jaw. The blow sent him backwards into the frontyard tree, where he bumped his head quite hard. He slumped to the ground, to be of no help to anyone.  


Buffy's body language and facial expression were almost feral, as if she was tapping into her primal side at the time, "You think you can just come in and take him away from me?"  


Joey cautiously got up, her side sore from the unprotected blow. She managed to roll her eyes before answering, "I'm not trying to steal him, blondie... and secondly, he's not exactly your's to lose."  


Buffy charged forward, growling furiously, but didn't expect the move Joey pulled off. She dropped to the ground as Buffy came close, thrusting a foot upwards into her stomach and using Buffy's own momentum against her. She was catapaulted up and over the tall creek-dwellar and further across the lawn.

(OL: Music) - "Brackish" by Kittie

She rolled with the landing, and quickly made it back to her feet, to observe the brunette. They faced off against each other, pondering the next move. Buffy spun around with a roundhouse kick, which Joey quickly countered with a spinning legsweep. Buffy hopped over that easily and drove a knee to the side of Joey's head.

*CUT TO: Perspective behind the falling Xander, facing out to the street. Camera pans with the fight.*

Joey rolled sideways after taking the blow, and hopped back to her feet. She went right back to fighting, trading punched with the Slayer and blocking as fast as she could. A small stand-off began, until Joey developed a patter the Slayer figured out. She prepared to take advantage of it, as Joey doubled back and caught the Slayer with a backhand across the face as she blocked the other way.  


Buffy stumbled backwards, holding her face in the place where Joey delivered a great deal of force to. All Joey could do was grin-lopsidedly before she struck a karate pose, turning her hand and motioning for the Slayer to continue.  


The skirmish moved all over Xander's front lawn, until it drew close to the front porch. Joey had done a good job of holding the Slayer off, even taking advantage here and there, but her energy was running out.  


Buffy saw the girls increasing slowness, and delivered a rather vicious kick to her leg, stumbling the tall brunette up against the porch itself. She wasted no time in spinning around and delivering yet another vicious kick to Joey's midsection, driving her right through the criss-cross boarding of the porch.  


She smiled with satisfaction as she grabbed a section of the criss-cross, and kicked through it to create a make-shift stake. She stood over the prone girl and drew back to stake her, pausing as satisfaction overcame her again.

(OL: Music - Quick fade)

The moment's hesitence was enough for Xander to grab her arm from behind and pull the 'stake' out of her hand and discard it in the yard, "What the hell are you doing, Buffy? Killing innocent people now?"  


She shoved Xander backwards and stalked after him. Her feral snarl returned, "The bitch is trying to take you away from me."  


"I'm not yours to lose, Buffy." He wasn't pleased with the Slayer's 'tantrum,' "And if you didn't know already, today was Dawson's funeral. Joey wasn't feeling too well, so I brought her back here to rest."  


"And I'm supposed to believe you?"  


His expression was menacing, and was enough to almost scare the Slayer, "Right now, Buffy, you don't really have a choice. Now get the hell of my property and go back to whatever you were doing. Today never happened, you hear me?" He didn't spare another moment on her, as he rushed over and helped Joey out from under the porch. When he glanced back moments later, Buffy was nowhere in sight.

*CUT TO: Xander helping Joey into the house, after she refused going to the hospital.*

"Just what the heck was that, Joey?"  


"What do you mean?"  


"What do I mean? I mean that Kung Fu Kitty routine you were pulling out there. I was the one in self-defense class for months, and you made me look like a first-timer."  


She smiled, however painfully, and comment simply, "Tuesday/Thursday, right?"  


He raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah..."  


Her smile melted into a lop-sided grin, "I was Monday/Wednesday/Friday... advanced course."  


He laughed, "Figures. Lets get you in to bed... you'll be sore in the morning.

*CUT TO: A dock wharehouse. Giles, Willow, Pacey, Oz and Xander are gathered around a make-shift cage.*

"Thats the cage I'm supposed to stay in?" Oz said, disbelievingly.  


Giles nodded, "Yes... its the best we could do. It will suffice."  


Pacey stepped up to it and observed it proudly, "Hey man... me and Xander built it. This thing could withstand a hurricane." He patted it lightly, and the 'door' proceeded to fall over. He looked up, embarrassed, before waving Xander over and working on fixing it.  


Giles glanced at his watch, rather than berate the two boys on their work, and commented, "The sun will set in a short while. I believe it would be best if Oz got in the cage now."  


Pacey and Xander finished fixing the door, and Pacey once again looked at it proudly, "There, all finished! We even doubled the ties to make it stronger."  


Oz climbed inside via the door, which held its place this time. He closed the door as Giles applied several locks to the door, and Oz stated calmly, "See you in a bit..."  


The warehouse dimmed as the sun finally went down, the full moon came out in all its glory. They all stood back as Oz began to twitch, the change in him starting. 

They all watched in awe as the Oz they knew slowly, but drastically, changed into a hairy, drooly creature. During the transformation, Oz wildly swang his arms out, colliding with the walls of the shotty cage... but it managed to hold, boosting their confidence in it.  


"Anybody hungry?" Pacey asked. Everyone nodded, albeit reluctantly. They headed for the door, but the ruckus behind them grew even louder. They turned to look just in time to see Oz deliver a powerful shoulderblock to the cage door. The cage shook, but seemed to hold together through the barrage... only to fall completely apart as the ties all broke at once.  


Oz sprung from his spot towards the group, halting only when Willow screamed, "Oz, no!" He altered his course slightly and ran straight through the door of the warehouse, out into the street.  


The group all looked at Pacey and Xander angrily, and all Pacey would think of to respond was, "This ain't good..."

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Pacey and Willow searching for Oz. Pacey has a tranq-gun and Willow has just herself.*

Pacey held the gun gingerly, obviously never handling one before. He looked from side to side, and listened as best as he could, "Here, Wascally Wabbit. Heeeere, Wascally Wabbit."  


Willow smacked him across the arm, "Thats not funny!"  


"I'm sorry... I'm just trying to keep the situation light."  


"What do you mean, light? We don't want light. We want serious. Boyfriend finding always has to be serious." Willow's voice became squeaky, a sign of nervousness on her part.  


Pacey smirked, "I wouldn't know, I've never had a boyfriend to find."  


Willow smirked as well, "Don't worry, Pacey. Some day you'll find the right man." She smiled widely at her good comeback. Pacey was left almost awestruck. His unaloof state left him open to a sideswipe by a large, furry creature. He spun to the ground as the creature stood nearby, panting up a storm.  


Pacey readied the gun, and fired of a tranquilizer round, but it didn't stop the wolf. It came charging after Pacey again, but was cut off as someone else rammed it first.  


The blonde head of hair swinging back and forth was a quick indication of who it was. Buffy took her stance, and as the beast came back at her, she began to pound on it mercilessly. Her intense anger made Oz no match for her, even in wolf form.  


She drew out a stake, and prepared for the finishing blow when Willow called out, "Buffy, no! He's a good werewolf!"  


She looked up, and saw the worry covering Willow's face, and backed off. She didn't speak a word, simply slipped back into the shadows. In the commotion, or lack thereof, Oz jumped up and took off down the path.  


Pacey got up lazily, holding his side carefully, and shook his head, "That went great." He looked at Willow, who was only just coming down from her fright, "Just what is the difference between a good werewolf and a bad werewolf?"  


It took her a few moments to respond, her daze filling her with embarrassment, "The difference between a good werewolf, and a bad werewolf is... umm... good ones are less dooly?"  


Pacey laughed, causing him to wince, before he picked up the tranq-gun and motioned for her to follow.

*CUT TO: The ruins. Pacey, Xander, Giles, and Willow have all met up there. Pacey is still holding his side, and Giles is sporting a nice scar on his forehead.*

"This plan is going excellently, wouldn't you say, Giles?" Xander commented sarcastically.  


Giles glared at him, "Yes, it bloody well is... and it figures, seeing as how its *your* fault."  


"My fault? I wasn't the one who brought fur-face along for the trip!" Xander yelled right back, only realizing the mistake he made after it had come out.  
Willow sat up angrily, "Oh, so now its *my* fault now?"  


Pacey waved his arms wildly, getting their attention, "This is just great. We've got a wolf on the loose, and all we can do is blame each other. How about we shut up and go out looking again?"  


"I don't see what good that'll do." A voice came from off to the side. They all turned to see Buffy standing nearby. She looked battle worn, scars on her arms and forehead. She had a large clump of hair in her hands.  


Willow ran up to her, "What did you do? If you killed him, I'll..."  


"You'll what, Willow? Kick my ass? Thats unlikely." She frowned, "Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I just took a piece of him in our last battle... literally." She held it up for a moment, then tossed it off to the side.  


"Are you out to prove something, Buffy?" Xander asked evenly. He wasn't happy to see her.  


"Other than the fact you guys aren't organized enough to catch a stray cat? No, not really."  


"If we all work together, we'll be more likely to catch him and subdue him." Giles commented, trying to hide his displeasure with the petty bickering between these two.  


"Good plan, Giles. And where will we put him? In that ratty old cage you threw together at the wharf? Yeah, that'll work." She rolled her eyes, "He won't stay asleep forever, Giles. Not even until morning. And you don't have enough tranq-darts to keep him going."  


Giles stood up straight, "And what are you suggesting, Buffy?"  


Her face was dead and emotionless, "We take him out."  


Willow jumped up and got in her face again, "Kill him? Buffy, he's my boyfriend. Its not his fault he's a werewolf for three days a month. Its chance."  


Buffy remained distant, "And its not *our* fault he's what we're supposed to be hunting. He's just a casualty of an unfair war."  


Xander laughed bitterly and looked down, exercising the nose-pinching habit he'd picked up from Giles, "Well if it isn't the Queen of Sympathy."  


Buffy stiffend, and gave him a hard glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"  


He returned her glare, "When its you and Angel, the vampire slayer and her vampire lover... we're supposed to have all the sympathy in the world for your plight. But when it comes to us, your lowly subjects... its off with their heads."  


"Angel and I don't compare to this." Buffy declared, not very convincingly.  


"Let's see. Boy and Girl. Check. Human girl, not human boy. Check. Extenuating circumstances and a demand for sympathy. Check." He pondered silently, "I think it qualifies as comparable."  


Buffy fumed and stormed away out of the ruins. Before any of them could react, Pacey's beeper started going off loudly. He looked at it, seeing the Potter's number, and said quietly, "Could we get to a phone?"

*CUT TO: A pay phone, Pacey just hanging up.*

"Well, the night gets better and better." Pacey said, breathing heavily afterwards.  


"What do you mean, Pacey? Whats happening?" Xander asked.  


Pacey knew this wouldn't go over well, "It appears that a young Ms. Potter has left the premisis of the Potter family house. She went out for a walk earlier this evening, and has yet to return." He could feel the look that washed over Xander's face, rather than see it.  


"We have to go find her." Xander declared.  


"Yes, well... would you have any idea where she might have gone?" Giles asked quietly.  


"Umm... I never really got to know any of her hangouts... I have no clue." He frowned, "Pacey?"  


"Hey hey... we've barely been on speaking terms for the past four years. I've got about as much idea as you do."  


"Do we just start walking around?" Willow asked, nervous.  


Xander shook his head, "I say we stop by my house and see if she stopped there..."  


"Good idea... let's head." Pacey said, letting Xander lead the way.

*CUT TO: A short distance away from Xander's house. They're walking casually, until they hear a scream and some growling. They rush forward to the house. They see the werewolf clawing at the hole in the boarding below the porch. Another scream eminates from under the porch.*

*CUT TO: Pacey aiming the tranq-gun. He starts to squeeze the trigger.*

*CUT TO: Oz/Werewolf clawing under the porch.*

Buffy came leaping towards the werewolf, landing with a roll, and giving a quick snap kick to the creature's jaw as it turned around. It fell backwards, away from the hole in the porch, and rolled to its feet.  


It came at her slashing wildly, and she kicked off each swing easily, driving it further backwards. Pacey was still aiming the tranq-gun, trying to decide whether to risk hitting Buffy or not. Xander took the opportunity, as small as it was, to run past Buffy and the slobber-monster, to the opening in the porch.  


Pacey finally squeezed off a shot, successfully landing it in Oz's leg. He yelped loudly, before Buffy caught him in the jaw again. She seemed to go into a Slayer frenzy, and her punches and kicks came faster. She didn't look to be stopping any time soon, either.  


Pacey turned his head and spoke to Giles, "I can't get another clear shot... she's getting in the way."  


Giles nodded, "Then don't worry about it... if you hit her, we'll just have two people to drag away at the end... it will make dealing with her all the easier."  


Pacey nodded slowly, not sure just what to do. He quickly shook off his doubts and went back to aiming. He stopped adjusting for Buffy's position, and squeezed off two more rounds which landed successfully in Oz. The wolf finally started to fall over.  


Buffy backed off at the creatures falling, but upon stepping back she encountered the imitation stake from the other day. Her expression flared again, and she grabbed it. She charged back towards the unconscious werewolf, and drew back to stake him. Willow screamed out loud, rushing forward, and Giles yelled to Pacey, "Pacey, now!"  


Pacey hesitated only momentarily before firing one more shot from the tranq-gun, landing it firmly in Buffy's back.  


She spun around and looked at her 'friends' with extreme suprise, before the tranquilizer kicked in and she fell to the ground quickly.  


Willow, Giles, and Pacey all exchanged a weary look as the scene sunk in.

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Under the porch. A dim light is coming in from the street light.*

Xander came crawling out from under the porch, Joey clinging to him like a life preserver. He carefully pulled her up and examined her for injuries. He saw very few outside, needing care but not urgently. He tried to get her to focus on him, and asked, "Joey... are you okay? Are you seriously hurt?"  


She shook her head wildly, just staring straight into his eyes. He couldn't help but stare back, but he feared he might become lost if he didn't look away. He did so reluctantly, checking with the others to make sure they were all right themselves. It was a silly question, seeing as how they weren't involved in the attack.  


He looked at his friends apprehensively as he asked, "Do you think you guys could take care of this Oz thing while I get her inside? Somebody needs to dress her wounds and make sure she's really all right."  


Giles nodded reluctantly, and the other three moved towards the pile of unconscious bodies. Pacey lifted Buffy up, and hoisted her over his shoulder. He couldn't avoid commenting, "Well, this is *one* way to pick up chicks..."  


Willow rolled her eyes, "That is SO immature, Pacey."  


Pacey smiled, "Hey, at least I'm not dragging her by her hair." He turned to Giles, "I'm gonna head for home... I'll go snag the Witter truck and come back around. You two stay with fido here, and we can haul him away when I get back. Sound cool?"  


Giles nodded, taking a seat on the sidewalk. Pacey threw him the tranq-gun and headed off down the sidewalk, lugging the Slayer on his shoulder.

*CUT TO: Xander helping Joey towards the stairs of his house.*

Xander cautiously had his arm around her, an she was pushing on his shoulder to keep stable. They were almost to the steps when Joey halted in her tracks, throwing a hand to her temple. She didn't scream, simply whimpered softly.  


Xander turned slightly to ask if she was all right. Instead of responding, she threw herself at him, forcing them to fall down onto the steps. Mere moments later, wolf-Oz came flying past the very spot they had occupied earlier.  


Hitting empty air forced it to land harshly on the other side of the lawn, and its groggy clambor allowed Giles plenty of time to pull up the tranq-gun and fire a pair of rounds, subduing the creature once more. From that point on Giles kept the gun at ready at all times.

*CUT TO: Close-up of Xander and Joey. Her actions have caused them to lay against the stairs, their faces very close.*

They inched closer and closer, yet again, until the front door opened, and Xander's aunt poked her head out cautiously. She didn't observe the situation, only looked down to see her nephew and a girl almost kissing. As much as she hated to interrupt, she needed to know something.  


"Xander... is it safe out there? There was a wild animal prowling around, and a girl was screaming... should I call Animal Control?"  


Xander glanced up from his spot on the stairs, which was quite uncomfortable, and replied, "No, Aunt Edith... everything is under control. It was just a wild dog, and its gone now." Thankfully the wolf had fallen off to the side, behind the bushes, so it couldn't be seen from his aunt's position anymore.  


"Alright... what about the screams? Who was it?"  


Joey spoke for him, looking up and smiling a little, "It was me, Mrs. Bachman... I'm just a little scratched up and scared."  


His aunt smiled a little, "Oh, hi Joey... do you want to come in? We can tend to your scratches and anything else you need."  


Joey looked down at Xander for a moment, a lop-sided grin rising to her lips, before looking back up at Edith and speaking, "I'd love that, Mrs. Bachman."  


She stood up gingerly, and helped Xander up with her. They walked up the steps, before Xander turned back and asked, "The fort going to be okay without us?"  


Giles nodded, "Yes... I suppose we'll buy stronger twine for the cage this time." He smiled, proud of his joke. Xander smiled too, and headed in after Joey.

*CUT TO: Xander and Joey sipping hot chocolate on the couch. She has bandages all over, but none of them are very big.*

Xander eyed Joey over his cup, a little too obviously. She kept stealing glances at him, spending most of her time looking at the bubbles in her hot chocolate. When it finally bugged her enough, she looked up, "Is there something wrong, Xander? Am I growing a second head, and does it resemble anyone you know?"  


Xander laughed a little, but shook his head. He waited a while before answering, pulling his cup of hot chocolate down to speak, "I was just curious... y'know, about the headache, with the wimpering, and the life-saving stuff... what was that?"  


Joey's slight smile faded, and a perplexed expression took over her face. She glanced around to see if his aunt was nearby, and saw no one. "I don't really know. 

Just recently, I sort of started geting these weired headaches... and, they had premonitions with them. Y'know, like visions."  


He nodded, and she continued, "And out there... well, the vision I had was of the wolf-thing jumping us from behind. I did the only thing I could think of, and that was get us out of the way."  


He nodded again, a hint of his own lop-sided grin coming about, "Well, thank you. A lot. I just want to make sure you know that I appreciated it... saving my life and all. Cause I know firsthand how... painful it can be to not know."  


She nodded and sipped more of her hot chocolate. The back and forth eye game continued.

*CUT TO: Daylight scene. Pacey, Joey, Xander standing with Giles, Willow, Oz, and Buffy at a bus station.*

"So you're really goin'?" Xander asked, almost sad to see them go.  


Giles nodded, "We have to return to Sunnydale. Must stop Angel and all that." Giles almost seemed to be choking up. Xander smiled and gave him a hug.  


"Will... it was good to see you again." He said genuinely. She smiled, her eyes getting watery, as another hug was exchanged.  


"Oz... um... catch ya later, man." They shook hands.  


Xander approached Buffy last. His expression became flat and as drained of emotion as he could make it. He spoke quietly, "Y'know, I wish I could say I'm sad to see you go... but it hasn't been a picnic since you showed up, and hopefully things will get more normal once you leave."  


"Such a heartwarming speech." She commented dryly. She relented her seemingly endless anger and spoke seriously, "I hope things *do* become normal for you, Xander. As much as I want to try to work things out with you, I can see that just isn't going to happen. Not now anyway... maybe not ever. Hopefully I can work through all my issues, and see you again someday as a more normalized person. Sound good?"  


Xander actually smiled, "Yeah, sounds like a good plan." He was suprised as she moved forward and hugged him. She smiled back, and he moved backwards. Joey went through and hugged everybody goodbye as well, even Buffy. Pacey finally went through, shaking Oz and Giles' hands. He gave Willow a hug, and she came away flustered for no reason. He hugged Buffy, with no adverse affects, and went back in line.  


"So you'll call regularly now... all of us?" Buffy asked pointedly.  


"Well... I don't know how appreciative Oz there would be of it, but sure." Xander smiled.  


"You guys get home safely... don't go doing anything I wouldn't do." Pacey said with a smirk. He saw the looks he got, and immediately responded, "Don't even think about it, guys... just leave me with my moment."  


They all laughed, and the four Slayerettes started boarding the bus.

*CUT TO: Someone lurking in the shadows farther away.*

*FADE OUT*

* * *

Another one bites the dust, I guess... I'd love to [hear][1] what you think... and why not go check out [**http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/**][2] Its the page I put together about this particular series. I'd love to hear what you think of that too.

* * *

  


   [1]: mailto:rdevan@northernstar.8m.com
   [2]: http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/



	8. Part Seven - Served To Order

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Episode Seven - "Served To Order" 

*A few weeks later*

*FADE TO: A diner, with Joey, Pacey, and Xander seated at a booth.*

Xander sipped from his Coke as he looked around the room, "This place isn't half bad..."  


Joey elbowed him in the ribs, smiling sweetly at him, "Don't get any ideas, wiseguy. We're just here to check out the competition and see what we need to do to stay ahead."  


Pacey laughed, observing the two with amusement, "This is pretty underhanded, Jo... subverting your competition by sneaking in and observing their operations. All so you can better plot their downfall. You're right up there with Dr. Evil and that Goldfinger guy." He smirked at her. Their waitress arrived with their orders, placing them down and laying their ticket down.  


Xander started unfolding his napkin as he commented, "I don't know, Jo... just the idea of an 'open-faced sandwich' gives me the willies... It sounds so much like an..."  


"Open face!" Joey screeched. Her head whipped away from her plate, off to the street outside, as the two boys leaned over to see what the problem was. Pacey's head reeled back, leaving him a view of the ceiling.  


Xander was the only one who's eyes remained on the plate long enough to identify the plates contents. His eyes grew wide as he exclaimed, "Cliff!?"  


Pacey shook his head wildly, "Oh man... I don't even want to know about my *loin* chops." He hopped up out of the booth, followed by the other two, and made his way for the door.  


The arm in front of the door stopped all three in their tracks, only partially because it wasn't connected to a body, "Oh boy." The three said in unison.

*Buffy The Vampire Slayer / Dawson's Creek combined credits.*

*FADE TO: Pacey, Joey, and Xander, standing face-to-face with a half-dozen 'zombies.'*

They were trapped inside the diner, and were furiously looking for a way out. Pacey commented off-hand, "So this is the price of admission to the theme park called Xander-Land? I think I want my money back."  


"Sorry, pal. No refunds for this thrill-fest." Xander said, before charging forward and landing a spin kick to one of the 'zombies' cheeks. The abomination's head came flying clean off, with a sickening snapping noise, and landed upside down on a nearby table. Much to Xander's horror, the body kept attacking despite the lack of a head.  


A few well-placed kicks, and the body was reduced to several different pieces, all of which kept moving around. "This is ridiculous!" Xander exclaimed, "Vampires aren't even this hard to kill."  


Pacey looked over at the head on the table, and noticed it was still moving around as well. He suddenly remembered something he'd seen in a movie, thanks to his years with Dawson, and yelled to Joey, "Hey Jo, plant your foot in the head over there!"  


Joey saw his reasoning and didn't hesitate to land a heel kick right through the head. It flattened, crunching disgustingly, before slime oozed out of it. The body parts on the floor summarily stopped inching closer to Xander.  


"One down..." Pacey started.  


"Way too many to go." Joey finished.  


They all saw that several more had joined the previous six. The odds weren't looking good, "Jo, lets make a path do the door. Pace, you stay back." Pacey nodded dumbly.  


Xander charged forward with his shoulder, knocking several of the things backwards, and Joey came up to help. They started delivering kicks like crazy, limbs flying everywhere. Whenever the opportunity arose, they'd use double kicks to the head to put the creatures out of commission.  


Several had escaped their plowing technique, and were coming up behind them. Pacey saw it, and rather than calling out to them, he instead grabbed a stool from beside the counter and ran forward. He gave a mighty swing, and all at once, heads flew and busted open against the walls.  


The path was clear, and they made their way to the door, discarding the motionless arm and pushing out into the early evening.

*CUT TO: Out on the street. The three ran as fast as they could until they deemed themselves out of danger and came to rest in front of a laundromat.*

"What the hell was that?" Pacey exclaimed.  


"Best I can tell, zombies." Xander said, out of breath.  


"Way to go, Einstein, it would have taken us all night to figure *that* one out." Joey barbed sarcastically.  


"Just what are zombies doing in Capeside, man? I mean, I know I've called the place an unholy haven before, but I didn't mean it literally."  


"I don't know... I should probably call Giles and get some information from him." Xander sat down against the building. A shadow moved in the laundromat behind them.  


Pacey shook his head, "First its vampires, then its werewolves, and now its zombies? Life is gonna be pretty interesting with you around now, isn't it?"  


"24/7 party, man... but trust me, its not always this bad..." Seconds later, a pair of hands smashed through the laundromat window on each side of Pacey, and proceeded to drag him back into the building.  


Xander and Joey hopped to their feet and climbed in the hole that had been made. The zombie had Pacey pinned to the ground, and held him there firmly, despite Pacey's repeated kicks to the groinal area.  


Xander kicked it firmly in the back, drawing its attention upwards, and as it reached out, he ducked to make way for a powerful kick from Joey. The zombie's head snapped backwards, but didn't come off. Xander saw and chopped it in the side of the shin, driving it down on knee. Joey spun around again, delivering a just as powerful kick again to the creature's head. This time the head came free, a snapping noise a little more muffled than previous ones accompanied it. The head flew backwards, and bounced its way into one of the dryers.  


The hands of the creature still operated, grasping Xander around the throat and choking him. Pacey climbed to his feet, running over to the dryer, and slammed the door before setting it to run.  


Joey, meanwhile, was pounding on the creature as hard as she could to make it let go, but it didn't want to. Finally, as the heat of the dryer started frying the head, the grip of the body started laxing.  


Xander fell backwards, coughing loudly and gasping for air. Joey was down by him, making sure there was no permanent damage, as Pacey came walking over. "You okay, man?" He asked.  


Xander coughed between some of his words, "Oh... yeah... This kind of... stuff... is nothing to me."  


They laid low in the laundromat until Xander could finally breathe normally again. Joey looked sufficiently frightened, and Pacey didn't look much better. Pacey expressed his confusion, "What do we do next, Adventure Boy?"  


Xander thought about possible courses of action for a few minutes, "We treat this as an isolated incident. We all go home and make sure the loved ones are okay, then we regroup at my house and try to figure out what may have caused it. From there, we can decide if there's anything we can do to prevent it from happening again."  


"That's and awfully rational thought there... especially for a situation like this." Joey said distantly.  


"Another gift left to me by Giles, I guess... I've seen a lot worse than this... not much, but still worse."  


Pacey looked over the remains of the laundromat killer, and something caught his eye. "Hey X... this one isn't as bad as the ones in the diner."  


Xander crawled over and looked, "Yeah... less decay... still some color in the skin..."  


"Uh, its head didn't snap off so easy, either..." Joey spoke up quietly.  


"Yeah... I noticed that." He shook his head, "All I can get from this now is that whatever happened to this person, happened later than it did to the diner people..." He pinched his nose lightly, "We don't have enough information to go on yet, so I still say we all head home and reconvene at my house."  


They all stood up, looking out at the street cautiously. Joey brought up a good point, "What happens if we encounter more of these... zombies?"  


Xander looked at her, hoping to everything that she wouldn't, "The only thing you can... run away. We don't stand a chance against them alone." Pacey and Joey nodded, and they ventured out of the downtown area.

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: The Potter front yard. Joey is walking up to the front door wearily. Bessie comes flying out the front door to yell at her.*

"Josephine Potter, where have you been?" She asked angrily, "I was supposed to be at the Icehouse twenty minutes ago... but I haven't had a chance to get ready because Alexander has been throwing a fit."  


Joey perked up, "What about Xander?"  


Bessie rolled her eyes, "Get in there and take care of my son while I finish getting ready for work."

*CUT TO: Inside the Potter house. Joey walks into crying Alexander's room, while Bessie makes like a mad woman across the house.*

Joey came out of the room rocking Alex on her shoulder, and Bessie called from the bathroom, "Just where were you, Joey?"  


"That new diner on main... you know, called Christina's?"  


"Oh yeah..." She called half-heartedly, "I think we're going to need to work a lot harder now, because they seem like real competition."  


Joey's eyes widened a little, and she asked cautiously, "You mean you've eaten there already?"  


Bessie came out, drying her face off with a towel, "Are you kidding, Jo? Bodie and I went out there the day after it opened. I'm a little worried because the food is really good." She threw the towel in the hamper and looked at her sister, who now had a sleeping baby on her shoulder, "What did you think?"  


Joey didn't know how to answer. All she really knew was that the place had a real hygiene problem, in the way of dead employees, "I never really got to finish my food... something, uh, came up and we had to head out early." She headed out of the room to put Alexander down. When she returned, Bessie was in the bathroom again.

*CUT TO: Casa de Witter. Pacey comes in the front door, and is confronted with Doug and his dad.*

Pacey stopped in his tracks as he saw this father, right in front of him, "Uh... hi, dad." He expected the usual, 'You're no son of mine,' He didn't even get that much.  


"Hello, Pacey." Doug greeted quietly.  


"Have you heard about the disturbance at the diner this evening, Pacey?" His father asked, gruffly, "I remember hearing you mention you'd be eating there tonight. Maybe you know what happened." His face stretched into an almost-grin, "Maybe you *are* what happened..."  


"Dad... now probably isn't the best time. We have too much on our hands right now."  


"Too much on your hands? What's happening?" Pacey asked, taking a half-step forward.  


Doug couldn't help but smile at his brother's show of interest, "The dispatcher has been getting calls all day about people acting out of the ordinary. Walking around mindlessly. We've got all of our officers out on it."  


Pacey mumbled to himself, then looked up, "Neither of you has had a chance to eat at there, have you?"  


They both shook their heads and Doug gave him a verbal response, "No, I haven't. Why, Pacey, is the food there to die for?"  


Pacey smiled, but not happily, "In a manner of speaking."  


"Do you know something, Pacey?" Doug asked genuinely, "We're going to need all the information we can get in this matter."  


Pacey was touched by his brother's genuine air of concern, but unfortunately had to shake his head, "Unfortunately, I don't know anything that would be helpful." He lowered his head, but then it shot up, "Oh, but I'd suggest you make sure no one else eats from that diner place... something funky is going on there... I just don't know what."  


Doug nodded, and Mr. Witter was not pleased at the non-hostility that was going on between his sons. "Thanks, Pacey. You be careful out there now."  


"Thanks, too. Good luck on beatin' this... situation." He headed out the door, but turned back, "Oh, and can I borrow the truck?"

*CUT TO: The Potter house. Joey is now sitting down on the couch, while her sister is still in the bathroom.*

She was thinking deeply about what to do. Everything seemed fine here, but she didn't quite want to leave yet. Bessie came out of the bathroom once again, and Joey turned to look at her, "Uh, Bessie... you're looking a little pale."  


"I am?" She said, sounding stressed, "Darn it... the last thing I want to do is make the customers think I'm sick..." She went in to apply some blush to her face.  


Joey picked up the phone and dialed Xander's number. It rang a couple of times, and she called back, "Hey Bess... shouldn't you get going soon?"  


Xander picked up on the other end of the line, "Hello, Bachman residence. Xander speaking."  


Joey smiled for no reason before answering, "Hey, Xander."  


"Hey Jo... something up?"  


"No... I got here a few minutes ago, and everything seems fine... but, I've got an idea what might be..." She was cut off when a hand reached around and grabbed her by the mouth, and pulled her backwards over the couch by her head.  


Her eyes were wide as saucers, and as she landed on the floor, she found herself staring into the blank, cold eyes of her sister Bessie.

*FADE TO: Xander's house, where Xander is left on the other end of the line.*

"Joey? Jo? Are you okay? JO?" He dropped the phone roughly on the base and sprinted out the front door. He hopped down the stairs, and across the lawn, straight out into the street in the direction of Joey's house.  


He was so careless, in fact, that Pacey nearly ran into him with the Witter truck. The brakes squealed, and the truck came to a halt less than a half of a foot away from Xander. Pacey flung the door open, and got half-way out before Xander yelled hoarsely, "Joey... Joey's... Joey!" He tried to get whatever message he had across with that one word, and luckily, Pacey understood... somewhat.  


He hopped back into the truck as Xander jumped into the passenger's side, and the tires squealed once again while peeling out.

*CUT BACK TO: The Potter house. Bessie is standing above her sister, and she's not looking in a friendly mood.*

"Bessie? What's going on?" Her sister made no reply, only reached down for her sister's throat. Joey quickly rolled out of the way, and got back to her feet. Bessie wasn't going to give up that easily, for whatever reason, and followed her sister intently.  


Whenever she got close, Joey gave her sister a strong push, not wanting to hurt her, but unable to avoid it completely. She hopped up and over the couch, pulling the door to Alexander's room closed, before continuing to run around.  


She unwittingly became pinned against a wall, and panicked. She looked from left to right, and spotted a vase on a nearby end table. She grabbed it, giving it a quick glance over, "Oooh, you're going to kill me if you wake up from this..." She quickly smashed it over her sister's head, sending flowers and water all over, along with pieces of porcelain.  


Bessie slumped to the ground before her, finally slipping into unconsciousness. Joey cracked a half-smile, "Which is a small price to pay, considering you'd still kill me if I didn't."

*CUT TO: The front door, as it is being rammed by Xander and Pacey shouldering it together. They hit it a couple of times, with little success. Joey makes her way over, and as they try for a third, she swings the door open and the go barreling through the house, landing on the couch.*

Joey faked swooning, "Oh, my knights in shining armor." She glanced at an imaginary watch, "You're late." She smiled weakly before helping them both up, "Now help me get Bessie into this chair over here."

*CUT TO: Bessie tied up to a chair.*

"What just happened, Jo?" Pacey asked.  


"Bessie was fine five minutes ago... then when I was on the phone with you, she just seemed to snap." She frowned deeply.  


"Any idea what caused it?" Xander asked cautiously.  


Joey nodded, "A pretty damn good idea... and it has something to do with that friendly little diner we were at earlier." She looked at her sister with regret, 

"Something in the food must be zombie-izing people... and my sister was a victim."  


Pacey contemplated, "I guess its good my dad and Doug didn't eat there... else we'd have a real authority problem."  


Xander stood up straight, "We've got only one thing to do then... go shut that diner down permanently."  


Joey was paling, "Uh, guys... that's not the only thing we have to do."  


"Whatta ya mean, Jo?" Pacey asked.  


"Bessie wasn't the only person in this house that ate there the other day... and he's currently at the Icehouse right now."  


"Okay... not good." Xander said, observing the state Bessie was in, "Okay, Joey, you grab Alexander and anything you think he might need. I'll help you. Pacey, you go start up the truck. We're taking her to my house... my aunt can take care of him... and then we're booking it to the Icehouse." They all nodded before Pacey ran out the door and the other two into the back room.

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Outside the Icehouse.*

They arrived at the Icehouse to the sounds of screaming and breaking dishes. People were fleeing out of the front of the restaurant like the place was on fire.  


"Uh... plan of attack, guys?" Pacey asked, drumming the steering wheel.  


Joey looked between both of them pleadingly, "Its still Bodie in there... I might not say it much, but I care about the lug that knocked up my sister. Could you maybe not kill him?"  


They both nodded, but before any of them could get out of the cab, a hand smashed through the driver's side window, grabbing Pacey by the throat. Joey screamed and began pounding on the arm to let go.  


While the commotion had them distracted, a few individuals hopped up into the truckbed, and smashed their way through the rear window. They're arms flailed inside, connecting only with Xander, and dragging him out through the back.  


Joey finally beat on the arm strangling Pacey enough for its grip to lax... or at least she thought. In reality, the arm broke off whoever it had been attached to, and was still trying to strangle her best friend.  


Pacey wrenched the limb free of his throat, and tossed it outside the window. Joey, seeing Pacey was free, turned around and crawled out of the rear window to help Xander. Pacey was about to do the same, when the one-arm bandit of a zombie reached after him with its good arm. Pacey dove across the cab, and used both his feet to kick the driver's side door open, severing the limb and incapacitating the attacker.  


Xander and Joey were still struggling with the two attackers in the truckbed. Joey managed to subdue one of them by smashing it over the head with a small ice cooler that had been laying in the truckbed.  


Xander kicked his other attacker off, sending them over the lip of the bed, and crashing to the pavement outside with a dry thud and snapping noise.

*CUT TO: Another angle on them, showing the street and at least a dozen 'zombies' shuffling around and towards them.*

"What are we gonna do, man?" Pacey asked, standing at the ready.  


"Bodie is our main priority now, right?" They nodded, "You two go in and get him unconscious... put him somewhere safe... I'll stay out here and fend off the decaying goons."  


"Are you crazy? We barely shook those three off in tandem... you're liable to end up zombie chow or something." Pacey warned.  


"I don't see much choice here... besides, if I stay in the truckbed, I'll have a 'heads up' advantage on them, so to speak." Xander said, semi-cockily.  


"No!" Joey cried, "*We* don't want to lose you., not to *this.*" Her words seemed to be filled with an alternate meaning. But Xander didn't want to read too much into it, so he shook his head.  


"You guys won't... I know how to handle myself. Now GO, before Bodie hurts somebody." Joey was reluctantly pulled out of the truckbed by Pacey, who turned one last time before heading in.  


"Hey man... remember, Bodie ain't the only 'normal person' among these things. I don't think killing is a necessity." All through Pacey's little advice line, Joey had been staring at Xander intently.  


Xander nodded, "Understood." He turned away to avoid Joey's gaze any longer. He was lucky, because a zombie was already starting to climb into the truck bed. 

Xander planted a kick to its chest, sending it back down to the street roughly.  


Most of the other zombies were moving pretty slowly, so he figured he was all right... for a while.

*CUT TO: Inside the Icehouse. Tables and chairs are strewn everywhere. Glasses were busted all over the place as well. They stepped around cautiously, looking for signs of Bodie or anyone else.*

"Bodie?" Joey called carefully.  


"I doubt he'll respond to his name, Jo." Pacey said seriously. She gave him a sheepish look. They checked over the main dining area to find nothing, not even any hurt people. They began venturing into the kitchen area next. Pacey smirked, "So what was with that 'we' business out there."  


Joey gulped, blushing slightly, "What do you mean?"  


Pacey stopped where he was and imitated her, "*We* don't want to lose you., not to *this.*" He laughed afterwards.  


She turned around slowly, her blush increased, "I..." Her words were cut short as she let out a scream. Standing in the doorway next to them, was Bodie. He had a pale, expressionless face, and stared at them blankly.  


Zombie Bodie hesitated only a moment before striking out at Joey. She dodged, but ended up tripping on a tipped over stool behind her. Bodie's momentum brought him out against the counter, giving Pacey a chance to quickly kick him in the stomach, which the Zombie Bodie didn't like. He started backing Pacey up down the corridor, trapping him.

*CUT TO: Xander in the truckbed. He's dispatched a few zombies, but almost looks bored.*

"Maybe I should have gone in with them." He said to himself, glancing towards the Icehouse entrance.

*CUT BACK TO: Bodie strangling Pacey.*

Joey ran up behind Bodie, bearing a wooden stool, and broke it over his back in an attempt to knock him out. He just released his grip on Pacey and turned around to face his new enemy. Joey growled as she backed up, "Dammit, Bodie... why can't you be as easy as my sister?"  


Pacey regained his composure, ran up behind Bodie, and proceeded to knock his head into the counter a few times. This seemed incapacitate him enough for the time being. Joey looked to be blushing furiously, "That last thing came out SO wrong."  


"Sure, Jo, sure... lets drag him back into the back room." Pacey said casually.  


"Why?"  


"Because we've got to make sure he's not going to hurt anybody else. Don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving him here, Jo. After everything is taken care of, we'll come back for him." He started to pull the unconscious Bodie back through the kitchen.

*CUT BACK TO: Xander looking rather bored in the truckbed.*

"They sure are taking their sweet time." Xander grumbled. He suddenly started thinking about Joey and her statement, *We* don't want to lose you., not to *this.* What did she mean, other than the obvious?  


The distraction prevented him from hearing the rather loud, fast footsteps coming up over the hood of the truck. He was caught completely by suprise as someone leapt through the air and caught him with a clothesline-type maneuver.  


His head hit the end of the truckbed, and dizzied him sufficiently for the individual to begin strangling him. He couldn't make them out in his blurred vision, as he struggled to get free. The grip of the individual was immense, and his vision not only continued to blur, but began to darken.  


Only when the front door to the Icehouse swung open did the individual release their grip and exit the truckbed. Joey and Pacey saw the exit of the shadowed stranger, and came rushing over to the truck.  


Joey screeched at the sight of Xander, with his head gashed open and his eyes drowsily closing. She jumped into the truckbed and tried to look him over, "Xander, are you alright?"  


He mumbled incoherently as Joey cradled him. Pacey looked at his friend, and then up at Joey, "Should we take him to the hospital, Jo?" His words were reluctant.  


"No!" Xander said as he shot up off his spot on the truckbed. His eyes were wide open now, staring at Pacey intently, "No... we've gotta finish off whatever is doing this. If we don't, we might be in for some big trouble."  


"But you're hurt, man..."  


"So what?" He growled, "If we don't get to that diner and shut them down... Bessie and Bodie might end up like all those other zombies... we may not be able to get them back."  


Pacey was ready to protest but Joey's pleading eyes, despite seeming torn, stopped him, "Fine... lets get going. We'll have to go in the back, because Doug and my father are probably on watch."

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Inside a squad car in front of Ethan's Diner. Roadblock horses are posted up around the outside of the building, and a few officers are preventing anyone from coming close. Doug and Mr. Witter are sipping coffee and looking exceedingly bored.*

*CUT TO: Pacey parking the Witter truck a good distance away from the diner. Xander, Joey, and Pacey all get out and make their way to the alley behind the diner.*

They slinked against the dingy walls of the nearby building, and into the alleyway. Much to their displeasure, a group of grumbling patrons came stumbling their way. 

They exchanged looks, and Pacey groaned, "How are we going to take these creeps out without making enough noise to alert the creeps out front?"  


"We just have to." Xander said, determinantly. He charged forward, landing kicks and punches on anything in his way. Joey followed him, and Pacey took up the rear. Xander would knock one off balance, Joey would knock it out of commission, and Pacey would guide it to the ground as noiselessly as possible.  


As the last one was being taken care of, Pacey stumbled after dropping the one before. He caught his bearings just in time to see Joey launching the last one right at him. He had only a moment to try to duck the collision, sending the zombie up and over his back. It sailed through the air, and landed loudly in a row of trashcans.  
They collectively groaned at the noise and rushed inside.

*CUT TO: The end of the alleyway, just seconds after the back door closes. Two officers come running along, their guns drawn. They saw nothing in the alleyway but a bunch of fallen over bodies, something they'd run into all too often this evening. One of the officers remained, watching over the fallen figured, while the other went back to report to the Chief.*

*CUT TO: Inside the back of the restaurant. The three of them pass by the Men's/Ladies' rooms*

"This is a brilliant strategy... put an exit near the bathrooms... excuse yourself and go for it." Joey commented.  


Xander looked sideways at her, "I don't think their main business strategy had any concern with the customers getting away..."  


"You two, shut up... do you want us to get caught?" Pacey reprimanded in his harshest whisper. They slinked low through the dining area, where the remnants of their earlier fight remained. They could see the flashing red and blue lights plastered all over the walls. "So do any of you happen to have a plan?"  


"Uh... sneak in the back..." Xander started.  


"...bust some stuff up..." Joey continued.  


"Y'know... general mayhem." Xander finished.  


"Great... I'm stuck in a dead man's diner with Notorious I.Q.0. and his girlfriend, Da Tall Brat... could I be any more screwed?" Pacey commented as he quietly pushed the doors to the kitchen open.  


"Oh, I think you could be." A man with a british accent joked dryly. He stood before all three crouched figures bearing a very large butcher's knife. His smile was smug enough to make a person's skin crawl.  


He waved the knife at them and motioned for them to sit in a nearby corner. He was standing above a cauldron, mixing a vile smelling brew, all the while keeping his eyes on them. His face was continuously contorted into the spine-shuddering smug grin.  


"Just for the record, Mr. Butcher Knife... do you happen to have a name?" Pacey asked defiantly.  


The man's smiled faltered, and he looked a bit annoyed, "Well if you must know... I'm the infamous, often imitated, never equaled... Ethan Rayne." He finished with his almost trademark smug smirk, and seemed to expect them to be astonished.  


They exchanged a look for several moments, before turning back to him and replied, in unison, "Never heard of you."  


His face went read, and his arms flailed as if he were suffering an attack of some sort. They all flinched as the arm wielding the butcher knife came swinging in their general direction. He screamed angrily, although subdued with his knowledge of the police outside, and finished with a small spin before planting the butcher knife in the counter next to him.  


He looked at them furiously, "You've heard of none of my exploits? The stampede of mole rats in Tel Aviv? The mass body switch in Nova Scotia? Or even my rampage with The Ripper through London?" They all shook their heads, and he half-screamed again, "Well, you're sure to have heard about my latest escapade... the complete destruction of Capeside, Massachusetts!"  


They exchanged another look, and Xander spoke up for the three of them, "Sounds more like some random pranks to us."  


"Pranks?!" He yelled incredulously, catching himself and ducking down below the countertop to glance outside. He stood back up, fuming, "Those, my little captives, are some of the greatest feats known to mankind. *Real* magic... none of that hocus pocus bullcrap that you see on the tele."  


"What do you have against Capeside?" Joey asked, as calmly as she could.  


"What? Oh, nothing really. Its just a place I stumbled on to, to test my magic out before I head over to California for the real deal." He stirred his brew a little more, before looking at them accusatorily, "And everything here was going just fine until you nosy little kids started thrashing my test subjects. I'll make you pay for that... by testing my latest mixture on you."  


Their faces all fell at this admission, and Pacey absently commented, "Ruh-roh, Rorge."

*CUT TO: Time-lapse. Tight shot of the three captives. They're all huddled, whispering amongst themselves, when Ethan notices.*

"I hope you're not trying anything tricky over there. Because it won't do any good. Any of you who try to escape, will be met by a rather unruly welcoming committee out in the main dining hall." A quick glance by all was made out in the front, where several 'victims' were stumbling around.  


They're whispering stopped, and Ethan smiled widely, "That's a good hostage." He walked over to the stove, where he had placed a pot full of the broth. He ladled some of it up, but quickly noticed its lack of steam. He flipped the switch several times, waiting for a flame, but was met with only a repeated clicking noise. He cursed to himself and shook his head, "Bloody self starters... they never work... oh, bugger, it'll have to do cold. Now, who wants the first taste test of Ethan's Mystical Magical Chicken Soup of Doom?"  


"Catchy name, but I don't think it'll fly." Xander commented, a great deal of distaste in his voice.  


"Well well... it appears we have a volunteer." He filled up a ladle up again with the evil broth and made his way over in front of the three. He squatted down in front of Xander, his smug smile in full effect, and said cockily, "Open up and say ahh!" He held the butcher knife at Xander's throat menacingly.  


"Ahhhhhhh." Xander complied, as Ethan brought the near overflowing ladle up to Xander's lips. Just before he was forced to swallow the brew, he drew his leg up quickly, connected with Ethan's groin, and intermingling his own 'Ahhhhhh' with Ethan's higher-pitched version.  


Ethan dropped the ladle, as well as the knife, spilling the disgusting mixture all over. Joey quickly landed a snap kick on Ethan's jaw, sending him teetering backwards to the kitchen floor.  


They all jumped to their feet, stomping on Ethan for good measure, and rushed around the kitchen to dump all ingredients and the cauldron itself all over the floor. Ethan was bathed in the broth, though he hardly noticed as he coddled his injured groin.

*CUT TO: Outside in the main dining area. Xander, Joey, and Pacey come rushing out of the kitchen, and straight into the flock of zombies.*

Many of the victims were too far gone to be worth trying to subdue cautiously. Heads and limbs flew, left and right. The three heroes made their way back out the back, hopping over the still groaning zombies in the alleyway, and snuck back to the truck.

*CUT TO: Ethan laying on the floor in the kitchen.*

Ethan started climbing to his feet, dripping in his own mixture. He shook himself off, and cursed out loud, "Oh bugger... this sets me back." He heard the dull clicking of the self-starting range-top, and it drew his attention towards it. He became faintly aware of the light smell of gas in the air, and he gave the self-starter only a moment's longer look before running out of the kitchen, diving over the counter, and making his way out the back.

*CUT TO: Inside the truck.*

"So we knocked out his supply for now... he can get more... and he'll just start again... what are we going to do?" Pacey complained.  


"We'll just have to come back and do it again. Until he learns not to mess with the citizens of Capeside." Joey said adamantly.  


Xander smiled slightly, "Yeah, what she said."  


"I still wish there was something more permanent we could do." Pacey said, lowering his head.

*CUT TO: A shot of the front of the restaurant from earlier. Doug and Mr. Witter can be seen in their squad car. A bright flash goes off inside.*

*CUT TO: A shot behind the truck, facing the diner. The same flash is seen, and the ground shakes, getting their attention.*

*CUT BACK TO: The shot from near the squad car, same time. The ground shakes, and the flash spreads outward. The diner proceeds to expand outward in an impressive explosion, scattering glass and debris all over the street outside. The explosion dies down, and the building can be seen to be nearly hollowed out.*

*CUT TO: Previous shot of Xander, Joey, and Pacey in the car. They've got 'what the hell?' looks written on their faces. Pacey quickly shifts gears on the truck and gets them all out of there.*

*CUT BACK TO: Shot from near the squad car. Mr. Witter and Doug are out of the squad car now, and light debris is still falling. Switch shot to their faces, and they have similar 'what the hell?' looks written on them.*

*CUT TO: The alleyway, a pile of debris made of wood and light bricks. It starts to shift, and out from beneath the rubble, a rather frayed looking Ethan emerges.*

He coughed a few times, getting the dust out of his lungs, and looked at the damage. He could see clear across to the other side of the building, but luckily was out of sight of any of the police. He dusted himself off, and looked a little winded.  


He looked around one more time, before looking up and saying, "Oh bloody hell... looks like I'll have to come up with something new to do in Sunnydale..." He walked casually out of the alleyway and down the street, off into the night.

*FADE OUT*  


* * *

I'd love to [hear][1] what you think... and why not go check out [**http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/**][2] Its the page I put together about this particular series. I'd love to hear what you think of that too.

* * *

   [1]: mailto:rdevan@northernstar.8m.com
   [2]: http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/



	9. Part Eight - Everything You Want

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Episode Eight - "Everything You Want" 

(OL:Music - "Days Like These" by Janis Ian)

*FADE TO: Xander digging outside the Icehouse with a spade. He makes a decent hole in the ground, and then reaches off screen to grab a small bush. He proceeds to plant it in the ground and move to the next marked digging spot.*

The Icehouse's front door opened, and Joey came out bearing a large glass of lemonade. She had a big smile on her face, and came over to him. Right on her heels was her big sister Bessie, also looking appreciative.

Joey smirked as she got his attention, "All right, big boy. Time for a break." She squatted down near him and handed him the glass. He looked quite relieved as he fell back on his butt into the dirt.  


"Its about time!" He exclaimed after finishing a gigantic sip of lemonade, "I was beginning to think you were going to work me to death."  


"Oh hush." Joey teased.  


Bessie gave her little sister an angry look, "Really, Xander... we can't thank you enough for the work you and Pacey have put in around here. All that commotion last week really knocked us for a loop."  


"Speaking of Pacey... where is he? I thought he was supposed to be out here helping me."  


"He's inside helping Bodie fix the hole in the floor." Bessie leaned on the bumper of the Witter truck, "We've been wanting to do some landscaping out front here, but never had a good excuse. I guess whatever it was that happened last week was a blessing in disguise."  


"Enough thanking, Bessie. I understand how you feel... and it's my pleasure." He smiled lop-sidedly.  


Joey slugged him in the arm lightly, "Taking lessons from Pacey, I see." Xander smiled wider, and dodged another swing, "That's not a good thing, Xander."  


He finished his glass of lemonade and politely handed it back to Bessie. She smiled, and spoke up, "I'll just be heading back inside now... uh, Joey, could you come here for a sec?" Joey nodded, giving her sister a strange look.  


When they were a good distance away, Joey asked, "What's wrong, Bess?"  


"Nothing, nothing... just wanted to say something about that Xander boy."  


Joey half-rolled her eyes, ready for some back-hand comment about something her sister didn't like, but was surprised when she heard a confident, "I like him." Her sister's smile was genuine, and she lingered only a moment before heading inside.  


Joey glanced back at him herself, and a thoughtful look came over her face. She cracked a smile, and whispered, "So do I, Bessie ...so do I." She, too, lingered only a moment before going back inside.

(OL:Music - Fade out)

*Buffy The Vampire Slayer / Dawson's Creek combined credits.*

*FADE TO: Pacey leaning halfway out of the Icehouse door, talking to someone inside.*

"Yeah... I've got it Doug... Stone Quarry and Flint... who picked the names of those paints anyway? Somebody with too much time on their hands, no doubt..."  


"Just get going, Pacey!" Doug said, loud enough to be heard. Pacey jumped a little, and strolled out of the door. He was about to hop into the Witter truck, when a devilish grin came over his face. He closed the door to the truck, and proceeded to do a 'Dukes of Hazard' slide over the hood of Doug's squad car.  


He climbed in and started it up. He paused for a moment, admiring his own daring, before shifting into reverse and pulling backwards. He got hardly more than a foot and a half out, before a car wrecked into him, though not with too much force.  


The girl got out of the car, and sprinted over to the driver's side of the squad car. She looked totally frazzled, and screeched, "Oh my God. Oh."  


Pacey opened the door and reluctantly climbed out. He ignored the girl for a short while, as he went around to the back and surveyed the damage, "Great. Just great. Doug is going to kill me."  


"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Officer, please, I am so sorry." She was looking worse by the second, her brow furrowed and sweating, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.  


Pacey finally tuned into her rambling, and looked around before he realized that she thought he was an officer.  


"I didn't see you pulling out. I mean, I did see you pulling out but it was so abrupt that..." Pacey just nodded and tried to look stern, "Oh god. I just got my license. Please be kind."  


"I'm going to have to see that license and your registration, too, Little Miss." Pacey said flatly.  


She scurried between the passenger's side of her car, and the spot where Pacey stood, before handing them to 'Officer' Pacey.  


Pacey looked the license over, "Andie McPhee. A Rhode Island driver's license?"  


Andie's eyes shifted a little, "Uh, yes sir. See, my family just moved to town. We live over on Windsor."  


"Country Club." He commented off-handedly.  


Andie croaked audibly, "Yes. Is that a detriment?"  


Pacey really started getting into his police officer impersonation, "Do you realize the severity of what you've done here? Hm? Do ya?" Andie nodded excitedly, 

"Sitting behind the wheel of a very powerful and dangerous automobile is a huge responsibility. One lapse of judgement and you could run over a cat, a child, a nun." 

Andie looked to be near tears from his berating, "You know I could have this license revoked, just like that. In fact, I think I'm just going to take you in and book you right now." He walked towards the driver's side of the squad car.  


"No, no, you can't!" She screeched, catching his arm. He turned around, trying his hardest to keep a straight, stern face, "I mean, um, please don't do that. I just got my license. Please don't revoke it."  


Pacey got a contemplative look, as if pondering it, "Okay. Maybe I can just, let this one incident slide. But I just want to let you know that I got my eyes on you now, Blondie. You cause anymore trouble in Capeside and Officer Pacey is coming after you. Got it?"  


Andie nodded excitedly once again, and took her driver's license and registration back, "Okay, I understand. Thank you. Thank you so much. Oh, um it was really nice meeting you." She scurried off to her car, and was gone in a mere moment.  


Pacey turned back to the squad car, with an 'oh my god, I can't believe that worked' look on his face, "Damn."

*CUT TO: Xander coming in, later in the day. He's observing the areas that have been painted, and can't help but comment.*

"Well, the floors are a wonderful state of shiny..." He smirked, "Tell me, is this the new look we're going for?"  


Doug, in full painter clothing, looked up with mild annoyance, "Well if Pacey hadn't taken his sweet time getting the paint, some of it might be dried by now." Pacey feigned innocence and went back to painting the area he was working on.  


Bessie cautiously came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of empty glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. She set it down on one of the repaired tables, and started pouring. Doug took a break to get a drink, which Bessie handed him.  


"Doug... I can't thank you enough for your help here." She thanked.  


Doug nodded, "Well, its the least I can do. This place was pretty beaten up, and I do like to come here on occasion."  


Pacey stood up, holding his glass, and quipped, "He'd be here more often... but you guys don't serve donuts." He smirked as everyone had a good laugh. Doug lightly threw a dirty rag at his little brother.  


Everybody broke apart and started to work again. Doug and Pacey continued painting for a while, and Pacey felt a need to break the somewhat comfortable silence in the place, "Hey Doug?"  


"Yeah, Pacey?"  


"Uhh... I know you understand how much Bessie and Bodie appreciate your help here." Doug nodded, looking at his brother curiously, "But I want you to know that I... well, I appreciate you're being here, too." His brother got an almost-shocked look on his face.  


"It is nice to know that we can be in the same room and coexist peacefully..." When Pacey raised an eyebrow, he added, "...To a degree." They both smiled, 

"Honestly, I've started to get tired of the 'born loser' wrap dad has tried to stick you with. I've been watching you lately, and I see you've changed."  


"Changed? Moi?" Pacey joked.  


Doug got serious, "I mean it, Pacey... sure, you're not an upright citizen quite yet. You'll probably never get rid of your 'devil may care' attitude... but you're changing for the better. You're not just sitting around letting dad rail on you... you're going out and you're doing something about it. Even if he doesn't notice, I do."  


"Well, I must say I'm startled. Civility amongst the Witter boys... hell hath no fury like the brothers' calm."  


"Get back to work, wiseguy." Doug said sternly, yet smiled widely.

*CUT TO: Xander and Bodie, fixing tables, chairs, and stools. After a while, Bessie and Joey come to help.*

Bessie leaned over, getting Bodie's attention, and gave him a smooch. A pair of groans emanated from the other side of the table they were working on, and they both grinned.  


"Get a room you too... preferably sound-proofed." Joey quipped.  


Bessie ignored her and went back to thanking-mode, "We're almost back to normal now. We still can't open for a few days, but at least its not a total loss."  


"Glad to hear it, Bess." Xander commented as he used some sandpaper to smooth out the seam on a 'grafted' table leg.  


Bessie smiled, and addressed Xander directly, "Y'know, Xander... If you wanted to, you could come over for dinner tonight. We're making lasagna." Her ways were anything but subtle. Joey's eyes were widened at the invitation, and she started to blush for no real reason.  


"Umm... I don't know..." He said, a touch embarrassed himself.  


"Come on... I've still got a lot of work to do to thank you for all your help around here. Unless you don't like lasagna... we could find something else."  


"No, no... It's not that. I love lasagna... but, I... I wouldn't want to intrude." He said, looking back down at his work.  


"Don't be ridiculous... we'd love to have you over." Bessie completely ignored the embarrassed look Joey was giving him.  


Xander stopped what he was doing, and thought about it. He looked up timidly, "I suppose. Aunt Edith is out of town tonight anyway... macaroni and cheese was on the menu for me, and lasagna sure sounds a lot better than that."  


"Great! We'll set an extra place for you."

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: The Potter house, around the dinner table. Xander is finishing up his dinner, as the rest of the table's inhabitants look on, aghast.*

"I can honestly say, I have never seen one person consume so much food in one sitting." Bessie said, looking at Xander in awe, "And I'm in the restaurant business."  


"Uhh... I'm sorry." Xander said, putting down his napkin and turning bright red.  


"No, no... it was actually an interesting site..." Bodie spoke.  


"If you tell me I should be proud of my eating skills, I think I might leave." He joked.  


"No, no... I don't think any of us want to say that to you." Bessie said, getting up with Bodie to clean up the table.  


Xander slid his chair back and stood up, "Do you need any help?"  


Bessie smiled, "No, but thanks for offering. Bodie and I can handle it... why don't you two go watch TV or something."  


Joey did a double take at Bessie's suggestion. Rarely was there a night that Bessie or Bodie cooked that Joey didn't have to do the dishes. The look on her face accurately portrayed the feeling of confusion and surprise she felt.  


Bessie saw her sister's state of confusion, "Don't look at me like I've grown a second head... go, live, have fun." She pulled her sister up out of her chair and shoved her in the direction of the living room.

*CUT TO: The Rialto. Doug and Pacey have just bought their tickets, and they're waiting in line for snacks.*

"Hey, Dougie... I know we're on the track to becoming more brotherly and all... but isn't this overdoing it a bit?" Pacey said, as the line moved up a little.  


Doug pointed out what he wanted to the clerk, and spoke back at Pacey, "It's not exactly like you have an action-packed evening, is it, brother?" He turned and looked at him seriously, "Pick out what you want, Pace."  


Pacey got a strange look on his face, which Doug reacted to immediately, "Don't look at me like that... you know you're paying for this stuff, too, right?"  


"Huh? I got tickets."  


"You also got a nice sized dent in the bumper of my squad car. This is the start of a long, and torturous payback."  


"I knew there was something behind this brotherly bonding." Pacey said, sarcastically distasteful. He paid for the snacks, and they headed for the theatre doors.  


"Officer Pacey?" A high voice called from behind him. Pacey's head lowered immediately, knowing he was in for it.  


"Officer Pacey?" Doug echoed.  


They both turned around to see the skinny blonde charging forward, pulling along a slightly taller, dark-haired boy.  


"I think I'd rather be facing a zombie." Pacey mumbled, under his breath. Andie and the other boy stopped in front of Pacey and his brother. Everybody looked uncomfortable except for Andie, who was nauseatingly cheery.  


"Hey Officer Pacey!" Andie greeted, yet again. She looked about to explode, "I didn't see your squad car outside... are you off duty?"  


'Stupid questions much?' Pacey thought to himself, but further thought was interrupted by his brother, "First of all, miss. It's my squad car." Doug said, mildly annoyed. Andie's disturbingly wide smile fell, and Doug continued, "And secondly, he's not off duty... because, despite what he may have told you, he's not an officer."  


Pacey was a dark shade of red by the time Doug finished, and he choked out, "Uh, Andie... this is my brother Doug. Officer Doug."  


Andie's face contorted, severe anger came over her face, "You lied? You bastard! You had me splitting hairs all over nothing? I ought to..." The boy she was with laid a hand on her shoulder stopping her.  


"Andie... calm down. It was just a stupid prank, nothing to get so worked up over." He pushed Andie back, and looked at Pacey with a serious amount of worry on his face, "Uh, hi... I'm Andie's brother Jack..."  


He turned back to his sister and whispered something to her. She was jumpy, obviously not appreciative of Pacey's special brand of humor. Pacey turned to his brother, looking sorry, and said, "Y'know, Doug... maybe we should just bag this night at the movies and go home?"  


Doug still looked annoyed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "And why should I let your childishness ruin my chance to enjoy a free movie?"  


"Because your my brother?"  


"Your responsible and law-abiding brother. If you don't want to be in the same theatre as that young lady, you can go home... walking, I might add. But I am going in and watching the movie that I now have a ticket for."  


"You're a great brother... y'know that Doug?" Pacey said, laden with sarcasm. Doug just shook his head and went into the theatre.  


Pacey walked past Jack and Andie, who were finishing they're hushed conversation, when Andie noticed. She got a satisfied smirk on her face and called angrily, 

"Going somewhere, Officer Jerkwad?"  


"Home, McPhee... because I don't feel comfortable being in that theatre now."  


"Jackasses like you shouldn't feel comfortable anywhere... you deserve to..." Jack threw a hand over her mouth and hushed her.  


"Andie... just calm down, okay? Lets go into the movie now and just forget about this." Andie nodded reluctantly and started in. Jack turned around and apologized, 

"Uh, sorry."  


Pacey lowered his head, "Nah... its my fault... just, uh, keep the reigns on her until I get out?"  


Jack frowned a little, but nodded. Pacey exited as Jack and Andie entered the theatre.

*CUT TO: Joey and Xander sitting on the couch. Joey is aimlessly flipping through channels on the television.*

Joey threw the remote down, and sighed frustratedly, "I told Bessie that cable was a waste of money... all those channels and *still* nothing to watch."  


"I thought the infomercial on the Teflon house paint looked interesting..." Xander joked. Joey quickly grabbed a pillow from beside her and hit Xander upside the head with it.  


"You're a lot of help." She cursed.  


Xander shrugged, rubbing the spot on his head where the pillow made contact, "Well, I haven't been living in this town for very long, but I already know there isn't much to do." He looked at her for a while, suddenly at a lost for words.  


She was busy scanning through their TV Guide, seeing if there might have been something they missed, but soon felt his eyes on her. Her head peeked up slowly, cautiously, as she said, "Is there something on my head?"  


Xander's eyes bulged a little, realizing he'd been caught staring, "Uh, no... just, um, thinking. Maybe we should go rent movies or something."  


Joey shook off her nervousness and continued, "A noble idea, fair sir, lacking in only one detail. Transportation. Whatever game Bodie and Bessie are playing, they won't be willing to go as far as letting two unlicensed drivers out on the road with their personally valuable, though monetarily destitute motor vehicle."  


He shrugged, "We can walk. Its not *that* far to the downtown district... I mean, heck, you walk to work at the Icehouse."  


Joey's eyes squinted as she tried to think of a logical reason why they shouldn't go, "Umm... isn't it kind of 'dangerous' out there?"  


"Don't worry, Jo. I'm along to protect you." He smiled lop-sidedly, but it fell and he looked at her, "Or is it the other way around?"  


She gave one of her trademark half-smiles and nodded, "One of those." After thinking about it again, she conceded, "Okay, well go get movies. Just let me tell Bessie."  
  
*CUT TO: Pacey sitting outside the Rialto, with his knees pulled up to his chest. He's looking quietly off at the surroundings. The door to the Rialto opens up behind him and someone comes out.*

"You alright out here?"  


"I'm fine." Pacey said distantly.  


Jack stepped forward, "I shouldn't be out here too long... Andie thinks I'm in the bathroom." He fell into silence after saying this, failing in whatever he hoped to accomplish.  


"Did you come out here for a reason?"  


"I just wanted to say... my sister isn't somebody you want to mess with... she's got a temper."  


Pacey rolled his eyes, "What is she going to do, run me over with that Saab?" He laughed, "It'd probably fall apart on impact."  


"I'm serious... I think it'd be a good idea if you just stayed clear of her for a while."  


"Fine, fine." Pacey said, "You should probably get back in, before she comes looking for you with claws beard."  


Jack looked at Pacey with examining eyes, before finally turning around and heading back in.

*CUT TO: Joey and Xander walking out on the street. The moon is out, and they're bathed in is dull blue light. There's a slight breeze.*

Joey shivered as a particularly strong gust of wind struck her. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to try and warm up, "It's really cold out tonight."  


Xander looked at her, "The last dregs of spring expressing themselves before giving way to summer."  


Joey glanced at him, smiling, "How poetic." She shivered again.  


"If I had a jacket with me, I'd give it to you." He said apologetically.  


She shook her head, "Its okay, I'll survive."  


He smiled a little, "I should hope so." Joey purposefully didn't look towards him, knowing his eyes were on her. They walked in silence for a bit, before Joey shivered once again. Xander looked down at his button-up shirt. He quickly unbuttoned it, taking it off and rolling down the sleeves, leaving him in only a white t-shirt.  


She turned around when he tapped her on the shoulder, and he thrust the shirt towards her, "It might not help much, but its something."  


She shook her head, pushing it back at him, "I can't... you'll be freezing then!"  


He pushed the shirt right back at her, "Maybe... but this way you won't have to answer a million 'Is it cold outside?' questions from gawkers."  


She glanced downward and blushed furiously. Without another protest, she slipped his shirt on and buttoned it up. She idly noted it was still warm from being on him. 

She didn't understand why she took comfort in the fact.  


They walked silently the rest of the way to the video store.

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Andie and Jack exiting the theatre.*

"That wasn't a very good movie." Andie commented loudly.  


"It wasn't that bad... it had its moments." Jack said.  


Andie looked at Jack, and said pronouncedly, "Jack, lets get dinner."  


Jack looked weary, "Alright... lets go."

*CUT TO: Doug exiting the theatre. He makes his way to the door, and upon exiting, notices Pacey huddled between a pair of objects. He appears to be shivering.*

"Pacey, why didn't you go home?" Doug said, stopping by him.  


"And face dad alone? Are you nuts?" He said dryly, "Besides, it was really cold out here... I'd have been a popsicle before I got half-way."  


Doug stood there, crossing his arms, "I don't see why you couldn't have just gone into the movie."  


"What, and have to keep my eye out for G.I. Jane in there? I'd rather freeze solid than have to worry about her slitting my throat open with the jagged edge of her popcorn tub."  


"You're too overdramatic, you know that, don't you?" Doug said, laughing slightly, "And besides, its not like you don't deserve it. You did pull a pretty childish prank on her."  


"I'm sorry about that, okay? It was a heat of the moment, look before you leap, forever regretted prank, okay?" Pacey said, shivering still.  


"Come on, Foot-In-Mouth... lets go swing by the Icehouse and check up before we go home." He said before heading towards his Witter truck.  


Pacey hopped up, almost skipping towards the passenger's side door. He smiled his Witter smile, "Dougie... you're the greatest."

*CUT TO: Joey and Xander roaming the aisles of the video store. Nellie is at the front desk, eyeing them like a hawk.*

"Is that girl always so blatantly nosey?" Xander whispered.  


"It's Nellie... I think her middle name actually *is* Brown-Noser." Joey whispered back.  


"I heard that, Potter." Nellie called angrily.  


"Stuff it, Nellie." Joey called back, silencing the clerk girl.  


"Well, if she can hear us... I guess there's no use in whispering anymore." Xander commented.  


"Hey, you're that weird kid, aren't you? The one that always hangs around Pacey. Why do you want anything to do with that freak anyway?"  


Xander rolled his eyes, holding up a video case for Joey to look at. She shook her head, making Xander put it back, before he responded, "Maybe because he's got more than half a brain... unlike some of his co-workers."  


Nellie fumed, and stormed into the back, "Enjoy the adult section back there, Nellie. Don't wear out the VCR." Joey called, laughing. They heard a muffled screamed back there, obviously of frustration.  


Xander mockingly smacked his forehead, "Now we'll never get her to check these out for us."

*CUT TO: Joey and Xander exiting the video store, just as a large moving van drives by. It turns off onto a side road, and noisily disappeared into the night.*

"I don't think I've ever seen Nellie so red in my life..." Joey said, laughing out loud.  


"You must have struck a nerve with the adult section crack." Xander said, grinning lop-sidedly. When the meaning of his words struck her, she broke out laughing again, almost dropping the videos. Xander swooped in and grabbed them from her, until she regained her composure. They headed back to Joey's house in a good mood.

*CUT TO: The Icehouse. The Witter truck is pulling up, and the headlights glance past the blatantly open door. Doug and Pacey hop out of the truck and proceed cautiously.*

Doug threw a hand in Pacey's direction, warning him to stay back, as he dug back into the truck and pulled out a flashlight. He made his way towards the open door, observing the severely broken lock with the flashlight.  


Against warning, Pacey followed up behind him quietly. Doug realized it immediately, although spared his little brother a lecture. They both tiptoed into the building, trying to maintain quiet.  


The inside of the Icehouse was once again trashed, though not as severely as before. There appeared to be a trail leading back to the kitchen area. Doug waved Pacey to go around the other way, as he went behind the bar.  


The kitchen was a mess, with boxes and trash spilled all over. The refrigerator was pulled open, and a trail of blood and hamburger patties was streaked across the kitchen floor. Doug scanned the area and saw no victims.  


"Pacey... get on the phone... call Deb at the station... we've got a break-in here." Doug called from in the kitchen. Pacey was about to shout a witty remark, when Doug yelled again, "Just don't, Pacey. Resist the urge and call already."

*CUT TO: Joey sitting on the porch swing. The front door opens quietly, letting light out on the dark evening, as someone comes out.*

(OL:Music - "Secret Smile" by Semisonic)

"The VCR is ready to go... you coming in?"  


"Yeah, in a minute... I just wanted to come out here for a bit."  


"So you came out here for a reason?" She didn't respond, and he sat down, "To get away from me?"  


Her head snapped in his direction, "No... Xander, no." She blushed, "To get away from that embarrassing matchmaker game my sister is playing tonight."  


Xander looked down, "Is it that embarrassing to be matched up with me?"  


Joey looked at him again, "Xander, no! Why are you so down on yourself all the time?"  


He smiled lop-sidedly, but there was no humor behind it, "I call it Yo-Yo Lover Disorder."  


She sighed, "Its not you, Xander... I like you, a lot. I just don't know if I'm ready to go on a romantic endeavor so soon after..." She didn't want to say it, "After things got rough."  


He nodded, and started to get up, but stopped himself, "Y'know what I think?"  


"No... if I did I'd be psychic." She joked dryly.  


"My personal philosophy is... you never know until you try. I mean, you'd never know if you liked lasagna unless you got out a fork and ate some, right? You could assume you didn't like it, but you wouldn't know until you did. So I say to you... try. If you fall flat on your face, or you realize its so totally wrong... well, then you *do* know you aren't ready. Until then, it's only an idea."  


"Food analogy? Hello, Dr. Freud." She joked, but nodded immediately afterwards. She looked at him seriously, "So where did you pick up this hobby of diagnosing people's problems?"  


"Sitting up, night after night, thinking about how much I wanted to... uh, kiss Buffy. Y'know, have her recognize the fact that I was even there. I got a little curious as to why she kept going back to Dead Boy..."  


"Dead Boy?"  


"My pet name for Angel... I disliked him, if you couldn't already tell." He shook his head, "Anyway... I wanted to find out why she kept going back to him, when he hurt her all the time, and I was right there ready to give my all for her. I dug up a couple of psychology books from the library, without Giles' knowledge, of course..."  


He smiled dryly, "Turns out she had some form of Heroic Dominance Disorder. She felt she always had to be the stronger one... even in her relationships. She felt she had to give the most, and deal with everything. Which is why she turned to Dead Boy... cause he needed so much. He needed her attention and her love, and her strength."  


"You, on the other hand, were strong all by yourself. You had nothing to offer her other than your love... and she wanted none of it, right?"  


He nodded, "You don't seem to be half-bad at psychology yourself."  


She shook her head, "No... just common sense." He nodded again. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, admiring how the moon glinted off the creek. She spoke quietly, "They say if you look long enough and hard enough... the answers to all life's questions can be found in the moon's light. Don't ask me who said it... maybe they were quacks..."  


He smiled faintly, leaning in behind her to get a better look at the creek, "So what is the quack's moon light telling you to do?" He asked softly.  
She turned around, looking him in the eyes, before she leaned forward. Their eyes remained locked as they drew closer.

(OL:Music - screeches to a halt)

The moment was broken as Joey received a pounding headache in her temples, and a handful of images flashed into her head. Her eyes were wide when the headache faded, to be greeted by, "So, I leave for a couple of days and you're already going to kiss someone else?" Both their heads whipped to the side.

*CUT TO: A figured basked in moonlight, leaving no doubt as to who it was.*

"Dawson?" Joey said disbelievingly.

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Dawson standing in the Potter front yard. Joey thinks she's having another nightmare or delusion.*

(OL:Music(sans vocals) - "Uninvited" by Alanis Morrisette)

"No no... you're just not possible..."  


"He certainly keeps well for a corpse..." Xander commented dryly.  


Joey's head snapped in his direction, "You see him, too?"  


"Of course, Jo. He's kind of hard to miss out there." He turned to Dawson, "And for your information, Dead Boy... it's been a bit more than a couple of days."  


Dawson glared at Xander, looking at him angrily, "Why don't you go away? This is between me and Joey."  


"Au contraire, fangly. I'm right in the middle of this."  


Dawson growled, his face morphing from innocent to demonic, confirming suspicions about his unexpected return. His yellow eyes made him look all the *less* like the Dawson of old, and he spoke angrily, "I said get out of here... you have no idea what you're dealing with here."  


Xander stood up, walking to the porch rail challengingly, "Wrong again, Dawson. And it's all the more reason why I should stay."  


Joey nervously tugged on Xander's arm and motioned for him to sit down. He did so reluctantly, and she spoke softly, "Please don't make him mad... we don't want that." She turned to Dawson momentarily, "Just let me be alone with him." She said, almost inaudibly.  


Xander looked at her like she was splitting in two, "What?"  


"Just do it, Xander... if I need your help, I'll yell."  


He let out a frustrated noise, and walked off towards the dock, looking back every so often to make sure nothing was happening.

*CUT TO: Dawson and Joey, where they were from their previous scene. Dawson's face has returned to normal.*

Dawson took a step forward, meaning to come up on the porch, when Joey stopped him, "I think'd be best if we just stayed where we are right now, Dawson."  


Dawson cast a quick, angry glance down toward the dock, "What crap has he been putting in your head, Joey? You know I'd never hurt you."  


"How are you standing here right now, Dawson?" She asked, ignoring Dawson's question.  


He lowered his head, "I don't know, Jo. All I know is that all I could think about was coming to see you again... and, well, here I am."  


"That's not possible, Dawson... You can't just come back to life..." Joey looked ready to cry, but her stubbornness prevented it. She was also overlooking an obvious fact...  


"Can't you see, Jo?" Dawson said, stepping forward, "This is a sign... We're soulmates... meant to be... why else would I have come back?"  


She sat down, thinking deeply about the situation. The telephone rang inside, unnoticed by either of them. Dawson tried to move forward, onto the porch with her, but an invisible wall blocked him. He cleared his throat loudly, and she looked up, seeing the expectant glance that Dawson was giving her.  


She shook her head, "No, Dawson... not until I figure this all out." They heard loud steps coming towards the door, and Dawson looked alarmed.  


He looked at Joey intently, before stepping backwards, "Just think about it, Jo... I'll be back." A moment later, he had vanished, just seconds before the front door flew open and Bessie came flying out.  


She looked at Joey, and breathlessly relayed, "Somebody... broke in... at the Icehouse... gotta go..." Bodie came out behind her, looking a little bit calmer than her sister looked. He put his arm around Bessie to try to help with her hyperventilating.  


"Oh my god..." Joey gasped.  


"We all need to go, Jo..." Bodie said, heading for their car.  


Joey looked in the direction of the dock, where Xander seemed to be off in his own little world, "But..."  


Bessie grabbed her, a desperate look on her face, "No time... we gotta go." She gave her sister no time to reply as she dragged her to the car.

*CUT TO: Xander sitting down on the dock. He turns his head as he hears the Potter automobile start up. He stands up and watches it drive away. His face falls even further, as he realizes he didn't even get a goodbye.*

"Looks like I lose to the vampire lover again..." He said, before trodding up to the trail.

*CUT TO: The next day, at Screen Play Video. Xander enters, carrying the videos he and Joey had rented the night before. Pacey is at the desk.*

"Hey X... you look pretty frazzled there." Pacey commented.  


"Its what I get for staying up all night watching movies... alone." Xander said sadly.  


Pacey frowned, "Alone? Oh yeah... Jo had to leave."  
Xander looked up, "How did you know?"  


Pacey shook his head, "Somebody broke into the Icehouse last night and trashed it all over again. The Potter clan made their way there pretty fast."  


"What? How did you find out about this before me?"  


"I found it... or I should say Doug and I did... we stopped by on a half-patrol, and found the door busted open and the contents of the fridge scatter across the kitchen. Looked like somebody was hungry."  


Xander's frown deepened, "And Jo didn't even tell me about it before she left... geez."  
Pacey frowned too, "Well... sorry to hear about that."  


He sensed a topic change was in order as Xander placed the videos on the counter and stated, "Please don't prosecute me if some aren't rewound... I was a little out of it last night."  


Pacey nodded, and initiated the change of topic, "So, uh, what else is new?"  


Xander looked up, his weary eyes showing just how bad a night he had, "Oh, not much... that new comedy movie is kind of overrated... Bessie makes a mean lasagna... oh yeah, and Dawson has come back to life as a vampire... y'know, nothing out of the ordinary."  


Pacey's head snapped up, "What?"  


"Bessie's lasagna... its pretty killer." Xander said non-chalantly.  


"That's not funny man..."  


"Like death is supposed to be funny?" Xander said dryly, "He came back, Pace... nothing big... oh, and he's managed to knock Joey and I off course with nothing but a glance."  


Pacey squatted down on the floor and fell back against the wall. He had a 'frazzled' look of his own now, "God... what is going on around here? Isn't life going to be normal around here anymore?"  


Xander sat down near him, "Nope, man... That ticket to Xander-Land is non-refundable... and the ride has just gotten bumpy."  


Pacey looked at him, "Do you at least have a nice, calm, water slide in that park of yours? Y'know... something simple."  


"Nothing is ever simple around here... not even in the normal things."

*FADE OUT*

* * *

I'd love to [hear][1] what you think... and why not go check out [**http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/**][2] Its the page I put together about this particular series. I'd love to hear what you think of that too.

* * *

   [1]: mailto:rdevan@northernstar.8m.com
   [2]: http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/



	10. Part Nine - Bad Moon Rising

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Episode Nine - "Bad Moon Rising" 

*FADE TO: Pacey exiting Screen Play Video. It's dark out, and he's locking up.*

He fumbled with his keys, still angry about an argument he had just had with Nellie shortly before. Her short temper had gone off again, and she was getting close to firing him. Pacey didn't so much care about losing the job as he did the money it brought in, as little as it was.

He finally finished locking the door, and started walking for home. Ever since the accident involving the squad car, the Witter truck had been deemed a temporary replacement, leaving Pacey to foot-powered transportation.

He stomped his way along the deserted sidewalk, as it was near midnight, and grumbled quietly to himself. He stopped walking when he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. He looked around and seeing nothing, continued walking.

The rustling came again, and he reached inside his jacket for his silver cross. He clamped it in his fist, to the point of turning his knuckles white, and slowly continued on.

Suddenly, faster than he could react, something jumped out of the bushes and tackled him to the ground. He had his eyes squeezed shut, as he swung at it as hard as he could with the silver cross. Unfortunately, it was no use. The drooling, snarling creature that was pinning him to the ground was just too strong.

It drew back a claw and swiped towards his chest. A split-second before Pacey's chest was split open, a kick was delivered to the creatures exposed side, sending it off to the side. It rolled to its feet, examining the scene for a brief moment, before taking off into the night.

Pacey looked up at his savior to see Joey standing there, breathing heavily. She looked extremely worried, "Pacey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Josephine. Nothing hurt but my pride..." He glanced down at the moderate blood stain soaking his shirt, "Oh, and maybe that." He stumbled a little, Joey quickly lifting him back up.

She put his arm over her shoulder and helped him keep balance, "God, Pacey... you're lucky I was getting off my shift at the same time you were... You could have been killed!" She yelled.

Pacey smirked weakly, "I like to think of it the other way around... it was lucky for whatever that was... I had it right where I wanted it, y'know."

Joey rolled her eyes, helping him walk carefully, "Right, Pacey... I always thought *you* wanted to be on top."

He smirked, this time with a little more strength, "I like some variety."

*Buffy The Vampire Slayer / Dawson's Creek combined credits.*

*FADE TO: Joey on the phone, with Pacey in the background, resting.*

"Yeah, yeah... he's fine. He's got a few cuts on his side, but the bleeding has stopped, and I've got it bandaged." She nodded a few times, responding affirmatively to whatever the other party is saying, "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."  


She walked over to him, and sat on the arm of the couch. He looked up at her, "What wise words did our friend Xander impart this time?"  


She didn't look down at him, "He's coming over in a few minutes... we'll redress the bandage when he gets here... and then he wants to go out patrolling for whatever it was that attacked you." He nodded and watched the TV quietly. She asked after a short while, "Did you get any sort of a look at it?"  


He shrugged, "It was big... kinda furry... drooling... and had dog-breath."  


Joey sighed, "Well, that helps."  


Another silence came over them, before Pacey broke it, "So, Jo... what are your thoughts on the return of the big D?" He asked casually.  


Her head turned to him slowly, and she tried to act ignorant, "What do you mean?"  


He shook his head, "I mean... with Dawson back, do you still want to get all slobber-face with him? Or is his newfound sense of afterlife a turn off?"  


"Pacey, I really don't want to talk with you about this..." She said dismissively.  


"Who else are you going to talk to, Jo?" He watched TV a little, "Not Bessie, because she'd freak about the whole 'dead come back to life' angle... Bodie too, although he'd probably be a little cool about it... you don't really have any other good friends... and I certainly can tell you won't talk the issue over with Xander."  


Joey visibly tensed, "Speaking of," Pacey continued, "What's the deal with him too?"  


Joey looked so stressed, almost teary, "I... I just don't know, Pace... It's like I suddenly got everything I want... and I don't want it anymore."  


"It's a tough choice, Jo... definitely not one I'd want to be stuck with. I wouldn't blame you for declining the vote altogether... but you know you can't do that to them. Either of them."  


She sank down onto the couch finally, her strength fading, "But I don't want to hurt them. Either of them. It just... scares me. This whole world scares me now." 

She sighed, "I mean, Dawson is a vampire now, Pacey. Maybe he doesn't look different, but he's dead."  


"Along with a lot of other Capeside residents. Only with him it isn't metaphorical. Deal with it, Jo. There's a lot worse things in life than Dawson coming back from the dead."

*CUT TO: A tight shot of Jack's head... his eyes are shifting back and forth.*

"Hurry up, Andie!" He chided quietly.

*CUT TO: Another, wider shot. Andie hops into the shot, throwing a sack over her shoulder.*

"Done... let's get moving." She said, plodding forward.  


"We aren't done?" Jack asked, confused.  


"Of course not, Jack. A lot of preparation goes into this. We can't just fly blindly into it. It'll never work that way." She said, continuing on.  


Jack didn't budge, "But Andie... I don't want to do this anymore." He declared.  


She turned around, dropping the sack on the sidewalk. Her eyes were angry, and she took a menacing step towards him, "Do you want to spend every day of the rest of your life like this? Fearing? Hiding?"  


"No..." He croaked.  


Her tone softened, "Then we have to do this, Jack. It's a matter of life and death... and I don't want to have to choose the latter. I can't do this without you." She picked up her sack and continued on, calling backwards, "Let's get moving... Our next stop is right up ahead... we'll hit the next one up the block." Jack plodded submissively behind.

*CUT TO: Xander running up to the house, carrying something. He reaches the steps as a howl breaks out in the night. He's phased only momentarily, spinning around to check behind him, before hopping up on the porch and knocking.*

Joey wearily opened the front door a crack, peeking out with one eye. She looked relieved to see it was Xander. He noticed this, "Werewolves don't have a habit of knocking at the door of their victims, Jo... they've barely got that opposable-thumb thing down yet."  


She resisted the urge to smack him and let him pass. He went past her and right to the medical supplies. He took care as he rebandaged Pacey's wounds, and filled them in on what he knew in the process, "I placed a quick call to Giles before I left... and after a few choice British curse words, he told me that Oz is still firmly locked up... so he hasn't decided to pay us an unfriendly visit."  


"So we've got a completely different werewolf on our hands?"  


"Aye, we do... Giles left us a tranq-gun and a few rounds... but not many. We're going to have to go out patrolling for our fanged fiend."  


"How are we going to manage that?" Joey spoke up, she looked very doubtful, "I mean... somebody has to stay here to make sure Pacey is okay... and *I'm* certainly not letting you go out on your own after this thing." She blushed furiously as she realized the slip of her tongue.  


"Oh *you're* not?" Xander started, showing interest. He inwardly sighed, knowing he shouldn't start anything. He turned to Pacey, "Is Doug going to be home any time soon?"  


Pacey shook his head, "Nope... him and dad are on duty at the station until like, 5am... and the rest of the family is AWOL in Miami with relatives."  


"Great... just great..."  


"Am I too late for the festivities?" A voice came from the entryway. They all looked up to see the pale-faced, blonde-haired vampire standing in the opened door.  
Xander tensed up, his defenses flaring. He asked, in a semi-angry, semi-disbelieving tone, "How did you...?"  


Dawson smirked, "I quote Pacey, saying... 'You're welcome here anytime, D.'" He stepped forward, and seeing Pacey's wound, quickly stopped. He knew to keep his distance from the smell of blood, "What's the matter, Pace? Hurt yourself playing with kitchen knives again?" Pacey didn't answer.  


"He got attacked by a werewolf..." Joey said, almost effortlessly. She was in a daze.  


Pacey cleared his throat, grabbing Xander's attention, "X, could I talk to you for a second?"  


"Sure, Pace... uh, Jo... could you explain the situation to Dawson..." He looked distrustingly at the vampire, "From a safe distance?"  


Dawson rolled his eyes as Joey moved closer and started talking.

*CUT TO: A close shot of Xander and Pacey.*

Pacey kept Dawson and Joey in the corner of his eye, as did Xander. He whispered secretively, "I gotta ask you something, Xander..."  


"Shoot..."  


"I thought you checked Dawson's body out at the funeral... I mean, you gave the okay on a non-afterlife probability. What happened?"  


Xander sighed, shrugging, "I didn't say I was an expert. All I really know is what I've studied and what Giles taught me... it wasn't all that much. For what I could tell, he didn't show any signs... but there was a long period after you bailed me where Angelus was alone with the 'body'... Anything could have happened."  


"Okay, fine... I understand..." He saw Xander's semi-disappointed expression, "I don't mean to be accusatory... this just doesn't sit well with me is all."

*CUT TO: Previous shot. Dawson and Joey are finished talking.*

"Alright, we need to be swift and decisive here... Jo and I will go out patrolling, you can stay here and make sure Pacey is kept in good spirits or something." Dawson said confidently.  


"Whoa there, corpsey. As great as it is to have the blonde-headed movie buff that you are back with us... you don't necessarily jump right into the driver's seat."  


Dawson crossed his arms and looked disinterestedly in Xander's direction, "And what do you suggest then? *You* and Joey go out patrolling while *I* tend to the wounded? I think you'd know better than to leave me with a walking blood-bag." The reference made Pacey shiver.  


Xander shook his head, "Not in the slightest, Blonde Dead Boy... the fact is, you just came back... are we supposed to trust you? I don't think so."  


Dawson's eyes narrowed, "Is that popular opinion?"  


Pacey cleared his throat, "Unfortunately, yeah. Even I wouldn't trust you taking Joey out on patrol. Things are just too unsettled right now."  


"I can't believe you, Pacey... you're siding with *him*?" Dawson's voice was raised. His anger had risen just enough for his vampiric features to appear.  


Xander cross his arms as well, looking determined, "Just the reason we don't trust you alone with any of us 'walking blood-bags.'"  


Dawson's face returned to normal, "Then just what do you suggest?"  


Xander grabbed the tranq-gun, and walked casually past the vampire. As he did, he spoke through clenched teeth, "You. Me. Patrol. Now."  


Dawson looked back at his 'friends' for a moment, expecting reprieve, but found none. He stifled a growl and headed out after Xander. Xander called back right before exiting, "We'll be back in an hour, tops, to check up."

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Xander and Dawson walking along a sidewalk. Xander has the tranq-gun slung over his arm, and a small pouch with reserve rounds. The pouch looks decidedly less than full.*

"Just what is it about me that you don't trust, Xander?" Dawson asked quietly, from his position at the rear.  


Xander looked back momentarily, before lifting a hand, "Let's see..." He mumbled to himself as he counted on his hand, "Everything."  


Dawson rolled his eyes, "Oh come on... you aren't even giving me a chance."  


Xander stopped in his tracks, "I know how it works, fangly... unless you've killed a gypsy and incurred the anger of her tribe in the past couple of days... you just aren't happening."  


"And what makes you so sure you know how it all works? There are mysteries in this universe you still have no grasp of... and I might just be one of them."  


"If you don't stop trying to convince me what a good little demon you are while we're trying to search for a werewolf... the whole mystery of the universe you might be will go the same way this tranq gun does as I shove it up your ass, okay?"  


Dawson stood up straight, "Violent much?"  


The sound of shattering glass, followed by loud roaring, came from up ahead. It caught both their attentions, and they went running off.

*CUT TO: Pacey and Joey. Joey is making Pacey a sandwich while he pays attention to the TV.*

Joey came out of the kitchen, bearing a ham sandwich on a plate. She offered it unceremoniously, dropping it on the couch next to him, before throwing herself down in a chair with a groan.  


Pacey smirked, picking up his sandwich, "Y'know, Potter, I could get used to this." His comment was met with a scowl, the likes of which could peel paint off buildings. He took a bite of his sandwich, withholding any poison pranks that sprung to mind, and got serious, "What's on your mind, Potter?"  


"Like I'd tell you, Pace." She replied bitterly.  


Pacey rolled his eyes, "Do we *have* to have this conversation again? Spill it, Jo. I'm here to listen."  


She sighed, realizing she had no other options, "That's not Dawson. It may look like him, it may sound like him... but it sure doesn't act like him."  


"How so?" Pacey asked, his tone showing he understood, but wanted to prod her for answers.  


She sat up in the chair, "He's not so talkative anymore... he used to be able to carry a conversation until he was blue in the face... but since he came back, we've barely spoken for ten minutes or more. And with Xander, did you see how mad he got so fast?"  


"Understood... a certain amount of adjustment has gotta be made for the whole dented forehead and fang factors..." He tried to sit up, but found the experience quite painful, so simply offered words of condolence, "Look, I think we both understand it's not going to be easy... but we just have to deal, right?"  


She nodded, sniffling quietly. She silently thanked him for not bringing up the touchy subject from earlier. She stood up, walking over to the couch, and gave him a gentle hug, so as not to hurt him terribly. She smiled a little, "Right now we have to focus on getting the big baddy that tried to take the Pace-man down."  


He caught the mocking in her tone, and shoved her off him, smirking. She huffed, unable to completely hide the amused smile on her face, before she got up and went into the kitchen to make her own sandwich.

*CUT TO: Dawson and Xander running down the street. A person/body is lying half-way out of a door.*

(OL:Music - "Black" by Drain STH)

Their run halted as they came up on the body. The doorway they were laying in was split in two, shards scattered here and there. Along with the shards on the ground, was a dark substance, which quickly became apparent as blood.  


Xander reached down and cautiously checked the victim's pulse, confirming his fear that they were dead. They lay face down on the pavement, in the midst of some struggle.  


Xander noticed an oddity of the scene almost immediately. There was a little too much blood for a shooting or other type of assault. In fact, there was more blood than he'd usually seen at any demon attack. He turned to Dawson for some sort of help, but saw him huddled a distance away, his vampire features faintly visible. He was obviously fighting urges within him, and for that Xander was grateful.  


But not for the fact that he now had to turn the body over on his own. He put his hands under a non-blood soaked position, which was difficult because blood was everywhere, and used all his meager mortal strength to send the body rolling over onto its back.  


He immediately fell back onto his hind-quarters upon the sight. The body was hastily ripped open, its chest cavity gaping widely. Xander couldn't stand the sight of it. He ran off to a nearby bush and emptied his dinner into the leaves.  


He was scared witless when Dawson suddenly stood nearby, speaking weakly, "It wanted something from it... It wasn't just a random casualty."  


"Well that's good to know..." Xander said weakly, "Then again, it's not."  


Dawson kept stealing glances at the corpse, "We should keep go..." He was interrupted by some more smashing glass, and a terrified scream. Dawson was bounding down the street immediately, eager to get away from the fresh corpse on the ground. Xander grabbed the tranq-gun and followed.

*CUT TO: A man running down the street at a frantic pace. He glanced over his shoulder every few seconds, before catching his foot in a crack in the pavement and falling to the ground.*

(OL:Music - Continues)

He yelled out for help, but knew no one was around to help him. He continued yelling anyway, as the beast beard down on him. Its features were still obscured as it came jogging down the sidewalk towards its prey.  


When it reached him, it hopped up on all fours, and reached back to slash at him. The slash never came, though, and was instead replaced by a blood curdling scream. The beast fell backwards, bearing its shoulder to view, and a tranq-dart could clearly be seen.  


Dawson ran in, aiding the man to his feet, and shoving him off in the opposite direction. Xander finally came running up, the tranq-gun bouncing on his shoulder. He huffed out, "Did I get it?"  


Dawson nodded, looking at the heavily breathing creature before them. Xander sat down on a nearby bench, and caught his breath, "Y'know, if everybody didn't think you were dead, I'd suggest you try out for the track team."  


"Very funny... right now we have to figure out what to do with the..." He was interrupted by a low growl, and they both looked over to see the beast rumbling, and Dawson absently finished his sentence, "...body."  


The creature climbed to its feet, groggily, causing Dawson and Xander to back up. Xander readied the tranq-gun, as the creature turned around to face them angrily. They were both dumbfounded as they were greeted by an out of the ordinary sight (well, for them, anyway).  


The werewolf bore not *one* head, but *two.* And neither one looked very happy at the moment. Both snarled simultaneously, and came barreling at the two. Neither Dawson or Xander could get out of the way before the super werewolf drove right through them, sending Xander off into the bench and Dawson out into the street. 

It stopped no more than a second before tearing off towards the park, leaving the two attackers temporarily incapacitated. Xander slowly climbed to his feet, walking over and helping Dawson up, before looking at the direction the wolf went and questioning quietly, "Where the hell do you suppose hëir überwolf came from?"  


Dawson shook his head, "I don't know... but I do know it when after the guy we just saved."  


Xander rolled his eyes, groaned loudly, and started running down the street again, with Dawson right behind.

(OL:Music - Fade out)

*CUT TO: A couple of people sitting on a park bench. A tightening shot reveals its Andie and Jack, and Andie looks extremely angry. Jack, on the other hand, looks quite tired/groggy. The sack from earlier is sitting on the bench next to them, and Andie is thumbing it absently.*

"Now what are we going to do? It's all ruined." Andie cried, her voice low. Jack made no response, simply bobbed to and fro in exhaustion.  


Moments later, Xander and Dawson came tearing into the same area of the park. They slow to a crawl when they see Andie and Jack, who they haven't previously met.  


They try to walk casually by, but Xander feels compelled to warn them, "Um, have you two seen anything come by here just now?"  


Andie's brow was furrowed, but she shook her head, "Other than you two, no... but we only just got here."  


Xander nodded, "It's probably not a good idea to be out here right now... you should go home." He smiled faintly and motioned for him and Dawson to keep going. 

They got a small distance away from the two, before Dawson stopped, grabbing Xander by the tranq-gun. He sniffed the air heavily.  


Xander rolled his eyes yet again, "What is it Scooby, we near the Scooby Snacks factory?"  


"Shut up, peabrain... I'm picking up a heavy scent of blood... and we just went right past it."  


"Man, that's creepy... save that parlor trick for the really freakadelic parties... I don't need a real-life blood hound draggin' my parties down."  


"Would you just shut up and follow me?" Dawson turned around and started back to where Andie and Jack were.

*CUT BACK TO: Where Andie and Jack *were* sitting. They have since stood up and started into the forest, for some strange reason.*

Dawson and Xander came up on them, and noticed their hasty retreat. Xander figured they were just following his suggestion, albeit in a completely odd way. 

Dawson stepped forward and cleared his throat, declaring, "Going somewhere? I mean, I think there are plenty better places then into the forest on a night like this."  


Andie's face curled into a scowl. Jack seemed to be coming out of his groggy stage, frowned deeply. He didn't look as mad as Andie, and he reached a hand out to hold her off.  


Xander stepped forward as well, but stumbled on something. He reached down to pick up whatever it was, and found it to be an empty tranq-gun cartridge/round. He looked up, a bit spooked.  


Andie's scowl grew even deeper, as her features distorted, and she grabbed the back of Jack's neck roughly, digging her nails in. The pain seemed to set something off in Jack as well, and a complicated sequence transpired as they both wolfed out... and then, amazingly, *into* each other.  


They quickly formed the two-headed werewolf they'd seen just down the street. Both heads growled loudly, and the two 'heroes' exchanged a look, "Oh boy."

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Joey changing Pacey's bandage again. The bleeding has all but stopped, and he seemed able to move around a bit more. She has a very worried look on her face.*

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" She asked nobody in particular.  


"Maybe they got lost... or maybe they took care of business and are dragging the big furry freak somewhere safe."  


"But what if..."  


Pacey grabbed her arm firmly, "Don't even think it, Jo. They can take care of themselves."

*CUT TO: Xander and Dawson staring down the Andie/Jack hybrid werewolf.*

"Alright... I think we're in a little over our heads here."  


"What's wrong? Your martial arts skills not enough for you now?" Dawson asked, almost mockingly.  


Xander looked at him seriously, "Against at werewolf? That's like trying to stop a nuclear warhead with a pair of chopsticks. I think we're both a little over-matched here."  


Dawson shrugged, "There's a famous saying. Life's a bitch, and then you die. Sometimes you just gotta go for it, Xandman."  


Xander frowned, "Or in your case, Life's a bitch, you die, you come back, and then you die again."  


"Stop with the comedy and lets get to it." Dawson said, vamping out.  


The double-headed werewolf sniffed the air heavily, first in Dawson's direction, then in Xander's. It suprised them both, as it began to speak, in a voice that sounded like Andie and Jack combined, with another, lower voice. "The pale one will do no good... a heart with no life won't set us free." After sniffing Xander, it continued, "His will do... it beats strongly. But there's a more fitting sacrifice, I know. That Pacey bastard. He'll be made to pay for his injustices."  


The wolf blitzed past them yet again, taking off in the direction of the residential district.  


"It's a bit wordy for a drooling flea-bag." Xander noted, shouldering his tranq-gun again. He did a double-take, "It said it was after Pacey... just great." Dawson was already headed down the street after the werewolf. Xander shrugged and started off too. He was getting quite a bit of exercise tonight.

*CUT TO: Pacey and Joey. Joey is still extremely worried, and Pacey sees it. He tries to get her mind off of it.*

"Y'know, Potter, I could get used to this coddling. Care to be my servant woman?"  


She paid no attention to what he actually said, dismissing him, "Sure, whatever, Pace." She glanced around nervously, before standing up and declaring, "I think I'm going to go outside and wait for them."  


Pacey laughed, "Joey Potter waiting for a guy... two guys, in fact. I better mark the calendar for this one."  


The comment got to Joey finally, and she smacked him on the arm, "If you don't want your side to hurt more than it already does, you'll clam up, Pacey." He straightened up, the smile dropping from his face.  


She gave him one final, menacing glare, before stepping out onto the front porch. Pacey sat on the couch for a few moments, looking around in a vain attempt to entertain himself, before declaring, "Oh great..." He held up an empty glass, "Now who's going to refill my orange juice?"

*CUT TO: Andie/Jack(Überwolf) running along the street, full-tilt. They screech to a halt at an intersection, pausing to sniff the air, before tearing off down the side-street.*

*CUT BACK TO: Joey pacing back and forth across the porch. She's talking to herself.*

"They should be back by now... he said it'd only be an hour... its been..." She looked at her watch, before realizing she didn't have one, "Oh, I don't even know... they should be back..." She suddenly stopped her pacing, and looked as if something dawned on her.  


"Oh my god... Pacey was right. I'm waiting up for a guy... two guys. What's happened to me?" She sat down on one of the chairs that sat on the porch, and her gaze was off into nowhere.

*CUT TO: The front door, as it opens. Pacey pokes his head out.*

"Uh, Jo... I think maybe you should come in, it's getting a little cold out here."  


Joey was startled by the break in the silence, jumping up out of the chair she was sitting in. She looked at Pacey, "What are you doing? You shouldn't be up and walking around... well, I don't think so, anyway."  


"Then come coddle me, Potter." He mocked. She swatted at him lightly, hitting his arm and sending him back into the house.  


Before she made it inside herself, she heard a distinct huffing and puffing coming from down the street. It almost sounded like a pair of dogs. She squinted, looking down the street as far as she could in one direction, and saw nothing. Before she could turn back and look the other way, she was violently pulled back into the house, and the door slammed right past her.  


She looked at Pacey angrily, about to scold him, but was halted as something large rammed into the other side of the door, splintering it. She screamed, as did Pacey, who pulled her further away from the door.  


He ignored the pain flaring in his side as he started pulling whatever large objects he could and pushing them towards the door. It was a sturdy door, but it wouldn't hold forever. He pushed the couch as fast as he could, but the door was ready to give way.  


Joey finally woke up from her daze and started helping Pacey with the couch. A few more rams, and the door would burst through. They just managed to get the couch in the way before the door flew open. They heard the loud grumble as the ram contacted with the blockage the couch provided.  


Whatever it was, it was momentarily stunned. Pacey and Joey scrambled to find other things to block the exits to the house with. They were securing the back door, when one of the house's front windows shattered in. They came face to face... to face... with a mean looking double-headed werewolf.

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Dawson and Xander running up to the front of Pacey's house. They see the smashed door and window, and halt.*

Dawson was crestfallen, "We're too late..."  


Xander frowned, but quickly shook his head. "Not so fast, Blonde Dead Boy." He ran up the stairs, onto the porch, and quickly looked around. The only option he saw was the window, so he made sure the tranq-gun was tight on his shoulder, and made a running jump through the opening.  


He landed in the front room, on a pile of broken glass, and rolled to his feet... right into a large mass of fur. He looked up, to see the rear-end of their current foe.  


Überwolf turned around, glaring at him with both heads, before letting out a pair of deafening roars in his direction. His saving grace came flying overhead, as Dawson came diving through the window, tackling the werewolf to the ground.  


This gave Xander a chance to get to his feet and unshoulder the tranq-gun. Dawson and the wolf were rolling around on the floor, as Xander tried to get a clear shot.  


Dawson huffed angrily from his position underneath the beast at the time, "Shoot already!"  
He managed to roll the beast onto its back, temporarily. Xander had already squeezed the trigger beyond the point of no return, and landed the cartridge firmly in 

Dawson's rear-end. He howled in pain, rolling off the creature and pulling the cartridge out of his ass and screaming, "Not ME!"  
Überwolf jumped up to its feet, and over Dawson's prone body, continuing its mission to get Pacey.

*CUT TO: Pacey and Joey, who have been standing there in awe the whole time. When the wolf took up chase again, Pacey pushed Joey out of the way, into the kitchen, as he pulled open he back door, and ran out. The wolf kept after him.*

"What the hell is he thinking?" Joey asked, no one in particular. Xander was helping Dawson up off the floor, albeit pointlessly, as Dawson's lower half was quickly becoming numb... for a dead person.  


They quickly assembled themselves and started for the back door, when they heard Pacey yelling loudly as he blazed past the front yard. They turned around, and all went climbing out of the window after them.

*CUT TO: Pacey running along in front of the werewolf... his only advantage is that Überwolf looks extremely winded.*

"Man..." His breathing was heavy, "I just love... Xander Land..." He cut across a corner to get an even better edge, "I think I might just... come back some day..." He looked over his shoulder to see Überwolf still chasing, "Then again... I hate Xander..."

*CUT TO: Joey driving the Witter truck like a maniac.*

"Excellent idea borrowing the truck... uh, you can drive, right?" Xander commented as he pulled up his pouch.  


Joey looked skeptically at him, "Yeah, sure... just like riding a bike... with extra wheels."  


Xander frowned, "Only 3 cartridges left... I better be a crack shot from now on..."  


Dawson looked at him, his face not showing amusement, "I still don't like you." He grumbled.  


"Feeling is mutual, worm food."  


"There they are!" Joey yelled before yanking the wheel in the direction of their target. She pressed her foot on the gas, and got as close behind Überwolf as she could. Xander leaned out the window and tried to get a clear shot.  


He started squeezing the trigger, when Joey accidentally bumped the curb. The shot fired, but missed by a wide margin. He didn't have time to glare at the mistake, and tried to take another shot. He growled as he couldn't get a clear shot, he was bouncing around too much.  


"Dammit... I can't do this moving... we've got to get that thing to stop."  


Dawson quickly threw open the small window at the rear of the cab, and crawled his way out. He stuck his head back in for a short moment, and yelled, "Get as close to it as you can... I'll take the damn thing down... and then we're taking it out."

*CUT TO: Reverse shot, between Pacey and Überwolf... Dawson is seen standing up in the truck bed, as Joey puts the pedal to the floor and speeds up. Dawson crawled over as far to the side of the truck that the wolf was on, and waited to get close enough. As the truck got there, Dawson took a step off the lip of the truckbed and launched himself into the air, grabbing the wolf from behind and tackling it to the ground.*

*CUT TO: Joey hitting the brakes, bringing the truck to a sudden halt. They both jumped out, as Xander readied the tranq-gun.*

"Pacey, get in the truck!" Xander yelled. Pacey, extremely exhausted, ran to the truck and climbed in.  


Dawson was wrestling with the Überwolf again, trying to open up a shot for Xander. Seeing the opportunity, Xander quickly squeezed off a round, landing it in the same side he did earlier in the night.  


The wolf faltered, and began transforming. The side that was tranquilized began splitting off, and transformed into a tired looking young man. The other half of the wolf, obviously Andie now, was not deterred, and charged at Xander. The tranq-gun seemed to be jammed, as Xander squeezed the trigger repeatedly. Right before Andie had a chance to tear into Xander, the shot finally fired, catching her in the stomach.  


She stumbled backwards, roaring loudly. In one sudden, and violent moment, a vamped out Dawson stepped up behind her, and proceeded to jar her neck, snapping it instantly. He smiled a toothy, vampiric grin, seeming satisfied with himself.  


They all looked at him in awe, at the sheer bestiality of the act. He paused only a moment before grabbing Jack by the neck and pulling him up to his feet, ready to repeat the act. Pacey ran over, after climbing out of the truck, and stopped him from finishing.  


"D, you don't need to do that... he's not even conscious right now."  


Dawson sneered at him with his vampire features, "All the better, he won't have to feel it."  


Pacey was stunned, but continued, "Uh... that doesn't matter... we should find out just what was going on before we, uh, do anything hasty..." He looked down at the body of Andie, who had by now morphed back to normal. Her neck was bent at a sickeningly odd angle.  


Xander came up behind Pacey, "He's right, Dawson... benefit of the doubt and all." Dawson growled slightly as he dropped Jack to the ground. Xander stopped him before he went running off anyway, "Uh... we probably shouldn't leave the body out here... could you get it in the truckbed?" Dawson didn't look enthused, but complied.  


Pacey shook his head, helping Xander get Jack on his feet, "Man, I am so *not* going to enjoy explaining this all to my dad."

*CUT TO: Jack, sipping from a cup. Joey, Xander, and Pacey are all there... but Dawson is conspicuous by his absence.*

"So Andie read this really old book... and it described a ritual for removing this... affliction from an individual... so we were trying to round up the ingredients." Jack finished explaining.  


"What were you rounding up?" Joey asked, curiously.  


"Uh... you might not like this... but our main priority was, well, human hearts."  


"Oh my..."  


"Well... I..." Jack looked down at the floor, "I wanna apologize... for what I did. Andie was so determined to become normal again... I just wanted to help her... I didn't mean to hurt anybody."  


Xander, Joey, and Pacey exchanged a look, "We understand... but you really did hurt people. You killed them... so you can't just wipe the slate clean with an apology... you'll have to work at it."  


"I understand." He sighed, "Uh, right now I'm really tired... can I go to sleep or something?"  
They all nodded, and exited the room. They swung the door closed, revealing it was a jail cell he was in, and they left, turning off the lights.

*CUT TO: The three walking through the front office. It's still very late.*

Doug approached them, "Are you all finished?"  


"Yeah, Doug... and thanks for this, I'll explain it to you tomorrow. Well, what I can..." Pacey said, patting his brother on the back before leaving with Pacey and Xander.  


"You better... you really owe me for this, Pace." Doug said, an annoyed look on his face.

*FADE OUT*

* * *

I'd love to [hear][1] what you think... and why not go check out [**http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/**][2] Its the page I put together about this particular series. I'd love to hear what you think of that too.

* * *

   [1]: mailto:rdevan@northernstar.8m.com
   [2]: http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/



	11. Part Ten - Get Born Again (Season 1 Fina...

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Episode Ten - "Get Born Again" 

Disclaimer: I'm finally putting one of these up here... just to prove to you I'm neither Joss or Kevin (if I was, I'd be busy with something else). I don't own any of the Buffy characters, or Dawson's Creek one's either. I make no profit from this, and do not intend to (unless the producers like this and want to offer me a contract... though that's about as likely as me scoring with a supermodel). That's the word.

Shout-Outs: Krissy, for reading this stuff and giving me her opinion... Pulse, for his brilliant, albeit freakish, suggestion of the opening scene... I wasn't even drunk when I decided to use it!

*FADE TO: A jail cell... the night sky can be seen through a nearby barred window, and the overpowering sound of crickets chirping fills the air. The camera pans down, showing a figure stretched out on the cell's bed. The sound of crickets' chirping fades, as a deep, soulful voice picks up and starts bellowing out loud.*

"No-body knows... the trouble I've seen... No-body knows... my sorrow... No-body knows..." The voice continued in song for a few more moments, before it was interrupted.  
"Could you keep it down in here, dog-face?" Doug growled, sticking his head into the detention center, "Or at least find another song..."  
Jack, in werewolf form, took the hint, "When Moses was in Egypt land, he said let my people go." He tried to hold in his laughter as he sang the meaningful words.  
All he was met with was Doug's sour expression, "Yeah, well this isn't Egypt, and you don't have yourself a Moses, furball. So just keep it down."  
Jack continued, nonetheless, "I'm Henry the Eighth, I am... Henry the Eighth, I am, I am... I got married to the widow next door... she's been married..."  
"Will you just stop it?" Doug growled again.  
"What do you want, Officer? Something more contemporary? Perhaps a number by Britney Spears... I'm sorry, but my voice just doesn't go that high."  
"I suggest you don't sing another note, unless you want me to go in search of a silver bullet or something."  
Jack sobered up, "I understand, officer..." Doug was on his way out, but Jack slipped in, "You're more of a Striessand, aren't you?" The door slammed immediately afterwards. Jack laughed, deepened by his wolf form, and spoke to himself, "Y'know... this is almost fun."

*Buffy The Vampire Slayer / Dawson's Creek combined credits. ...and Jack is included now.*

*FADE TO: Capeside High School... A study hall. Pacey and Xander are seated in close proximity to each other, and are conversing quietly.*

Pacey wore a wide smile as he stretch out in his seat, "Summer is fast approaching, my friend, and that means just one thing..."  
"Umm... hot weather and no school?" Xander answered nervously, scared to hear the answer.  
Pacey shook his head, "First of all, that's two things... and second of all, you're wrong on both counts."  
"Then tell me, oh master of all things summer, what does it mean?" Xander replied mockingly.  
Pacey just smiled some more, and spoke, "Two words... Road Trip." He leaned back in his chair, seemingly proud of himself.  
Xander just rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to that."  
Pacey sat forward and glared at him, "Seriously, man... summer is the only time of year that we can get away long enough to forget the sink-hole of fun that Capeside becomes more and more every year. A road trip is almost mandatory in the summer."  
"I'm afraid I might just have to pass on that, Pacey... I'm not the road trip type. There have to be some extenuating circumstances involved for me to voluntarily lock myself in a car for an indefinite period of time."  
Pacey shook his head some more, "Look who swallowed a dictionary last night... anyway, I think I have the extenuating circumstance you need to get your butt out of Capeside and into the Fun Zone."  
"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Xander replied doubtfully.  
Pacey's smile twisted into a grin, as he calmly reported, "I'm bringing Joey along."  
Xander's eyes narrowed, "That's low, man... that's really low." He grumbled to himself for a few moments, before nodding, "Fine, fine, I'll go. When's this little frightfest of a cross-country tour start?"  
Pacey shrugged, "The standard requisition and capital collection periods may hamper the departure date... but I declare, it'll be within a month."  
"Asking to borrow the car and raising gas money? They seem a little beneath you, don't they?" Xander mocked.  
"Just you wait... this will be a summer to remember." Pacey said, dreamily, before returning to his 'work'.

*CUT TO: Joey at her locker. She's pulling books out, until her eyes land upon a photo stuck in the door.*

(OL: Music - "Simple Kind Of Life" by No Doubt)

Her expression fell completely blank as the photo came into view. It was taken during their wild trip to Boston. The picture showed Xander and Pacey, half-naked, dancing their hearts out. The smallest hint of a smile came to her lips as she looked it over. In the background, aside from Jen, were herself and Dawson, standing dangerously close to each other.  
The smile faded as she tried to contemplate her situation in a matter of moments. Alas, it was too much to process in such a short time, and she ended up groaning in frustration. She grabbed her last book, and slammed the locker shut.

(OL: Music - Cut out with the slamming of the locker door)

She stomped off down the hallway, trying to get out of the building fast as she could. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite fast enough, as Pacey sauntered up to her and casually started a conversation, "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Josephine?"  
She gave him a death stare, but continued walking, "Could you just go away, Pacey?"  
Pacey was undeterred, "Answer my question first."  
She groaned inwardly, "Anywhere but here, Pace. I want to go home and zone out for the rest of the night. Now, will you go away?"  
He smirked, "I didn't say anything about going away. I just said answering the question." He laughed at the angry look Joey continued to give him, "I kind of wanted to talk to you, though."  
"What on earth would you want to talk to *me* about." She paused, immediately thinking over her words, before hastily adding, "Don't even think about it, Pace."  
Pacey feigned innocence, "I had no such inkling, Josephine. I wanted to bring the idea of a summer road trip up with you. In case you were in on it and needed to make arrangements."  
She finally stopped, in the middle of the courtyard, and looked at him curiously, "Where to?"  
He smiled charmingly, "Anywhere but here."  
She couldn't hide the hint of a smile his response brought, but quickly squelched it, resuming her previous frustrated demeanor, "How long do I have to decide?"  
Pacey shrugged, "It's not anytime soon... I've gotta do some requisitioning..."  
"Borrowing the car?" She said, amusement surfacing again. He simply nodded, "Okay, I'll think about it."  
They began to part ways, when Pacey turned on the spot, "Oh, and Jo... a warning... Xander will be coming along. Let that effect your decision however it may." Her demeanor had returned once again, and she nodded solemnly, before departing. Pacey stood there looking after her for a while, his worry for her obvious, before heading off himself.

*CUT TO: Joey, kneeling on the sidewalk, tying her shoe. Xander comes walking up to her, quietly.*

"Howdy there, Jo. Ya got a minute?" He asked nervously.  
She looked up at him, and put up a weak smile, and covered her own nervousness with a joke, "It depends on how much you've got to spend." They both laughed awkwardly, as Joey finished tying her shoe, and got to her feet.  
Xander finally caught back up with his thought, and spoke, "Uh, I was just kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight... y'know, go to dinner or something."  
Joey could barely hide the surprised look on her face, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. She didn't need this, she knew it. She looked down abruptly, mumbling, "Um, no... I can't tonight. Bessie wants me to watch after Alex tonight, and she's strict about no friends coming over while I'm watching him."  
Xander couldn't help but sigh, nodding, "Alright... I'll see you tomorrow or something." He headed off in a different direction. She looked after him for a short while, a look of regret coming over her face, before she picked up her bag and headed for home.

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Xander, stacking movies, at Screen Play Video. He accidentally drops one of the cases, and bends down to pick it up.*

The bell on the front door jingled, as Dawson entered. He looked around, seeing no one around, and called, "Hey Pacey, you in the back?"  
Xander's head popped up over the shelf, and he looked, rather annoyed, in Dawson's direction, "No... he's not. I switched shifts with him at the last minute, and you know how Pacey is about not having to work."  
Dawson had jumped back when he heard Xander's voice, and returned the annoyed look he received, "Oh... I was just going to ask him..." He paused, his eyes narrowing, "...if he knew what Jo was up to tonight."  
Xander shook his head, finally putting the dropped case in its rightful place, before replying, "I'm afraid she's in charge of the little rugrat tonight, and visitors aren't welcome."  
Dawson's eyes remained narrow, "I don't think she'd mind if I stopped by..."  
Xander returned to his spot behind the counter, and said sternly, "No, I think she would mind. She didn't even want *me* there."  
Dawson scoffed, "Like that means anything to me..."  
"Watch it, Blonde Dead Boy... I've got a chair leg with your name on it, and I'm not afraid to use it... repeatedly if necessary." Dawson's was aggravated enough for his features to come out, "Unless you want to rent some random vampire movie, I think maybe you should go home... to whatever dank hole you crawled out of."  
Dawson's features remained, and he stepped forward. In response, Xander brought up a sharpened chair leg, aiming it roughly at his chest. He smiled lop-sidedly, "And you thought I was kidding."  
The features faded from Dawson's face, and he reluctantly stepped back, and out the door. Xander put the chair leg back in its place. He grabbed another stack of videos and began putting them back on the shelves.

*CUT TO: Joey, moping around the house. Bessie and Bodie really are gone, but the lack of crying from baby Alexander provides evidence that she was lying about taking care of him. She's just sitting there, staring at nothing, before she sighs deeply. She's scared out of her wits as she hears a knocking on the front door.*

She reluctantly climbed off the couch, and made her way to the front door. She was expecting Xander or Pacey, and was prepared to shoo them away immediately. She opened the door, and was stunned to see Dawson on the other end of a really long pole, standing in the middle of the yard.  
Dawson smiled slightly, "Good, it worked... it took me twenty minutes to find the stuff to make this, and all the time I was scared you wouldn't hear it over Alex's crying."  
"What are you doing here, Dawson?" She replied, not exactly happy to see him.  
"Hello to you too, Jo. I decided to stop by after a not-so-nice confrontation with Xander at the video store."  
"Xander? What happened?" She cocked her head, "And how did you get in there?"  
Dawson shrugged, "I used to work there... it's like an open invitation. And nothing other than him threatening me with a large pointy stick and telling me to keep away from you."  
Joey frowned, picturing the scene in her head, "And naturally, the first thing you do is come over here... are you insane?"  
"In some circles, yes, I could be considered that." He looked at her pleadingly, "But I just needed to see you, Jo..." Joey's discomfort seemed to fade a little at his reasoning. He stepped forward, "Can I come in?"  
Joey's resolve returned. She was determined to figure things out for herself, and not be swayed by either side. She shook her head, "Now isn't a good time, Dawson."  
Dawson held down his anger, keeping his features at bay, "When *is* a good time, Jo?"  
Joey kept herself even as well, "I just need time, Dawson. Time away from you, time away from *him*... time to myself." She needed to make it clear to him, so she quickly stated, "Goodnight, Dawson." She stepped back into the house quickly, and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door, and slid down to the floor, sighing again.

*CUT TO: Xander, lounging behind the counter, swinging his sharpened stick around like a baton. The bell above the door rings, and Pacey enters.*

Xander looks mockingly shocked, "Pacey... you're in here when you don't have to be... is there an emergency?" He put his stick down and sat up.  
Pacey shook his head, "Sorry, Batman, but the bat signal ain't lit up tonight... I just had to escape the Witter House of Horrors. With Dougie on my side now, it's not so bad... but he's off keeping an eye on the fur-covered wonder at the station, so I'm unshielded again."  
Xander nodded, "So how much does he know now?"  
Pacey sat down, and shrugged, "As much as I do... except maybe for the Dawson thing. I'm trying to keep the flow of supernatural in his IV at a minimum for the moment. Don't want him to go psycho cop on us or anything."  
"Good idea... he'd be a valuable link if anything wacky comes through the scanners. First hand info would be cool." They both nodded, and slipped into a comfortable silence, while some random Jim Carrey movie played on the TV.  
After a short while, Xander decided to tell Pacey about his earlier encounter, "Speaking of Dawson, belatedly... he was in earlier, looking for you."  
Pacey did a double-take, "He... was?" Xander nodded, "Why?"  
"Well... he wanted to middle man you to find out what Joey was doing tonight. Instead, he found me restocking the shelves. I told him, in no uncertain terms, that Joey didn't want *anybody* around her tonight, not even me..."  
"I bet he didn't like that..." Pacey commented, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. The movement knocked the sharpened chair leg from its place, to the floor. Pacey noticed it, and looked up, "What's this?"  
"About the only thing that kept me from being Dawson-chow."  
Pacey's eyes widened, "He advanced, I defended... no physical altercation, just a lot of threatening. We'll keep it here in case he tries it again." Pacey looks a bit uncomfortable with the prospect, and Xander tries to calm him, "Hey, don't fret, man... you can use it to prod Nellie too. An all purpose fiend poker."  
Pacey smirked slightly, but had an uneasiness in his eyes that just wouldn't go away.

*TIME-LAPSE TO: A half-hour later, Pacey and Xander are still watching the same movie as before. Suddenly, the phone begins ringing, startling them both. Xander hops up and answers.*

"Screen Play Video... Xander speaking."  
"Xander, is Pacey there?" Doug's voice was a little shaky.  
"Uh, yeah, Doug... he's right here." He handed the receiver to Pacey.  
"What is it, Doug?"  
"God, Pacey... you're hard to track down. Why did you leave the house?"  
Pacey rolled his eyes, "Like you even have to ask... what's wrong, Doug?"  
"Oh, yeah... uh, a call just came through the dispatcher. A disturbance over on Windsor, the officer sent over has yet to call back."  
Pacey's brow furrowed, "What's so important about that?"  
Doug sighed heavily, as if exhausted, "The house on Windsor where the officer was sent... has been abandoned for years."  
"An abandoned house, big deal Doug."  
"Pacey." Doug said sternly, "That guy you brought in, the..." He lowered his voice, "...the werewolf. He's going insane back there. Every five minutes he's jumping all over the cell, then he'll settle down and howl... then he'll just writhe around like he's being tortured... before starting it all over again. I know I'm not an expert, but that can't be good."  
"Okay, Doug... I understand now... what's the address?" Pacey scribbled down the address Doug told him, before hanging up the phone.  
"What's up, Pace?" Xander asked, almost pleading. Doug had sounded incredibly spooked.  
"Start locking up the place, man... it looks like we've got work to do."

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: The Witter truck pulling up in Joey's front yard. They hop out and run to the front door, ignoring the long pole laying on the ground. They both knock on the door at once, sounding like an irregular heartbeat.*

The door flung open, and a semi-annoyed Joey glared outwards, spouting words before seeing who they were, "Look, Dawson, just go..." Her words stopped abruptly, as she saw the two on the porch, "Xander, Pacey? What's going on?"  
They pushed past her inside, and closed the door. Neither noticed the slight frown on Xander's face. Dawson hadn't heeded his word.  
Pacey finally spoke, letting Joey in on the situation, "Doug tipped us in on something going down on Windsor... we're going to check it out, and we want you to come along."  
Xander had wandered towards the back, to check on Alex. He was mildly upset to find no baby present. He charged forward, glaring at Joey almost unbelievably, "Where's Alex, Joey? I thought you said you were taking care of him."  
Joey looked exasperated, and simply blurted out, "Okay, I lied. I just wanted some time to myself, is all." She looked at him, genuinely regretful, "I'm sorry." She turned to Pacey, "Any idea what it is?"  
Pacey shook his head, "No... but whatever it is has Jack in an uproar down at the station. Doug said he was going nuts in the cell."  
"Do we have supplies." Joey said, grabbing her jacket.  
Xander spoke up before Pacey could, "Yeah... we stopped at my house before we came here." His voice was monotonous, drained of anything.  
The sound almost broke Joey's heart, but she hardened herself, and pressed on, "We should get going then."  
They exited the house, and as they neared the truck, Pacey spoke his mind, "Having Dawson along would be handy... but we have no idea where to reach him." He pulled the door of the truck open.  
They all jumped as the party in question stepped out from behind a tree and spoke, "What do you need, Pace?"  
Pacey was barely holding himself up with the truck door, covering his heart to make sure his heart was still beating, "God, Dawson... never do that again." Pacey straightened himself up, and continued, "We're heading over to Windsor to check out something Doug clued us in on. You're welcome to come along."  
Dawson cocked his head, "You sure that's a good idea?"  
"What? Going to check out Windsor, or bringing you along?" Pacey shrugged, "No, we're not. But we're gonna go anyway."  
"Fine, let's go."

*CUT TO: Pacey, Joey, Xander, and Dawson walking up the sidewalk quietly.*

"Tell me again why we're walking?" Xander asked, recovering from his shock earlier.  
"We'll be much less conspicuous if we get there walking, than driving up in that noisy old truck, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, but who needs to be conspicuous when you can drive through their front door?" Xander pointed out. Pacey mockingly took a swing at him.  
"Shut up, guys... we're coming up on it." Dawson warned. All three looked at him with 'how did you know?' looks. He answers quickly, "When you're dead and can't go home, you get to wandering the streets a lot."  
The house was eerily quiet and dark. Joey noted this, "It's awfully quiet... uh, maybe Doug got the wrong address."  
"What, you're expecting it to be a mosh party or something? They probably don't want to draw unwanted attention, the police call was just a fluke."  
They stopped and observed the house a little more, "It sure is big... maybe the Addams family lives here." Xander quipped weakly. He didn't even bother with the looks he received.  
"Alright, what's the plan, Commander Pacey?" Joey said, turning to Pacey.  
"Commander Pacey? I don't think so... I'm handing this one over to Xander, I've done my part."  
Xander smacked his forehead, "Figures. All right... a frontal attack would be risky, not to mention cliché. I figure two of us should go around one way, the others the other way... scout for traps or areas of interest... and meet up in the back. From there, we'll plan a little further."  
"Areas of interest? What are we doing here, planning a tour?" Dawson quipped snidely. He received glares from Pacey and Joey.  
Pacey spoke up, taking a flashlight and one of the supply backpacks, "Okay, Jo... you come with me, we'll take the left side."  
Xander resisted the urge to smack his forehead again, "Thanks again, Pace, for another great contribution to the group." He hitched up his backpack, and aimed the flashlight down the right side, "C'mon, Blonde Dead Boy, let's get this party started."

*CUT TO: Pacey and Joey, casually checking out the left side of the residence.*

"Do you think it was such a good idea to leave those two by themselves? I think they might kill each other." Joey said weakly.  
Pacey didn't look towards here, "Wouldn't it be better that way? Then you wouldn't have a problem." He waved the flashlight back and forth, "Besides... would you rather I leave you with one of them, and have them 'influence your decision.'" His words had a biting edge to them.  
"Pacey, I just don't want to make a mistake..." She said, unconvincingly.  
"Or you want to keep them at a safe distance until you don't have to make the decision anymore. Y'know, in case Dawson gets dusted, or Xander gets shipped back to Sunnydale."  
"That's not true!" Joey cried, trying to keep her voice low so an echo didn't carry it around the house.  
"I'm afraid it is, Joey. I know you're scared of picking the wrong one... but y'know what? Screw it and just go. If you make a mistake, then that's life. You'll have another chance, barring an accident with stray lumber in Dawson's case."  
"But I don't want to..."  
"I know you don't, Jo." Pacey interrupted, "That's just how it works."

*CUT TO: Dawson and Xander, checking their side. The tension between them is evident.*

Dawson glanced back and forth, casually stating, "You don't stand a chance, you know that."  
"With what?"  
"Joey." He said, "What you think you might have with her. It's nothing compared to her and I."  
"And what makes you so sure?" Xander said, keeping his attention on the surroundings. The entire conversation was taking place without a single look between them.  
"I've known her since we were in kindergarten... you haven't even been here a year. I have a certain advantage in this race."  
Xander shook his head, "I'd say the only advantage you have is that gigantic ego of yours... if anything crosses the line first, it'll be your inflated head."  
"Can you honestly think she'd pick you over me?"  
"What I think doesn't really matter." He stated sadly, "And contrary to what you may believe, what you think doesn't matter either. In the end, the choice is out of our hands." He saw Pacey and Joey approaching from the other side of the backyard, "I think it'd be in both our best interests if this conversation stopped right here."

*CUT TO: All four meeting up by the rear door.*

"Anything?" Xander asked quietly.  
Pacey shook his head, "Nothing. Either we're at the wrong house... or this party has gone underground."  
Xander walked up and examined the door. He thought to himself for a short while, before speaking to Pacey without turning around, "Hey Pace... head back to the truck and get the lockpick kit out of the supplies."  
Dawson raised an eyebrow, "Why do we need that?"  
"We don't want to leave a mess... if we go in and come out with incident or not, the police are probably going to come around for their officer. It's best if we don't let them know someone else was here." Pacey nodded and jogged around the house. Xander stayed in his contemplative mood, "While he's gone... let's discuss some strategy... if we run into something down here, we don't want to be swinging blindly."

*CUT TO: Pacey leaning over the lip of the truckbed, digging around in the bag of 'supernatural' supplies.*

"Come on... come on..." He pulled various, sharp objects out of the bag, until he came upon a small, rectangular pouch. He shook it a little, and the rattling sound inside was his clue, "Paydirt!"  
He tossed the randomly discarded items back into the bag, and opened the truck door. He tossed the bag inside for safe keeping. He slammed the door closed, and locked it, but before he could turn around, a hand came up behind his head. It smacked him, face-first, into the window of the door, and knocked him immediately unconscious. He slid to the ground, but was quickly dragged away.

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Xander, Joey, and Dawson, waiting around for Pacey to come back.*

Dawson had waited long enough and, with a growl, stepped up to the door, "We don't have time for stealth." He grabbed the handles of both double doors, and proceeded to push them inward with enough force to break the lock. He carelessly let them drift open, continuing forward while grunting, "Now let's move."  
"Well, it's easy to see all sense of tact was left in his grave." Xander joked dryly, mostly to himself. "What about Pacey?" He spoke up.  
"He'll catch up." Joey commented, "He's always been slow." Xander paused only a moment before following Joey inside.

*CUT TO: A small, mossy brick type basement. It is basically just a large, open area (perfect for evildoers to evildo). It is almost pitch dark, save for slivers of light coming from here and there... and the light coming from their flashlights."

They roamed the room, until their flashlights caught something in the center. They drew closer, to find a stone statue with a sword buried in its gullet. "Why do I not have a good feeling about this?" Xander commented off-handedly. As if on cue, torches around the room flare to life, bathing the room in bright, yellow light.  
"Probably because you shouldn't." A voice declared, full of amusement. They all focused on the source, to find a bright-eyed, wide-grinning Angelus, standing near the stairs. "If I had known you were coming, I would have cleaned the place up a bit."  
Xander raised the crossbow in his arm, and leveled it with Angelus' heart, "Why shouldn't I just dust you?"  
Angelus' smile never faded, "That's a good question. Maybe because, by the time you took me out, my friends..." Instantly, they were surrounded on all sides by at least half a dozen vampires, "Will take care of you."  
Xander didn't back down, "Taking you out would be worth it."  
Angelus nodded, "It probably would." He reached down into the sheet-covered pile next to him, drawing the contents up with him. "Although you'd have to go through this strapping young lad to get to me." He held Pacey up, by the neck, in front of himself. He had never looked so self-satisfied before.  
Xander had no choice but to lower the crossbow now, as the vampire thugs herded them a short distance away from the statue, and took their weapons. He was defeated, but tried not to make it too obvious, "All right, Angelus... I suppose now is the time devoted to you explaining your devious plot. Get it over with, and tell us just what the hell that statue is."  
"Xander, Xander, Xander... always in such a rush, aren't you?" He put Pacey down without much interest, and threw his arm around the statue. "This here, is my longtime friend, Acathla. He's gonna help me make hell on Earth more than just an all-too-often used phrase by you humans to describe your meager little lives."  
"How is that hunk of granite going to help you do that?" Joey queried. She had a sarcastically interested look on her face.  
Angelus smiled at her obvious distaste of him, "Like this." He reached forward and grabbed the handle of the sword buried in the statue. With a forceful pull, he removed the sword from the creature's gullet. He grinned cockily, shouldering the sword, and watching their reactions. The statue made a quiet groaning noise, as its mouth started parting.  
From out of the now open mouth, a small vortex formed. It was barely large enough to fit a balled fist through, and Xander couldn't help but laugh, "That's it? Hell on Earth is gonna come from that teeny-weeny portal? I'm sorry... but this is just a really big let-down."  
Joey's face curled into a smile, "That seems awfully small, Angelus. I think even a man of your size would have trouble fitting that particular hole."  
Angelus growled fiercely, taking on his vampire visage. He leapt forward, drawing the sword up at the same time, the tip of the blade came within an inch of Joey's face. She didn't even have time to properly gasp as he growled, "Don't even DARE talk about me that way, wench. I'll have your innards for breakfast, after I've had my way with you."  
Angelus was startled, when Dawson, who didn't care as the blade cut into his palm, wrenched the sword from his grip. His only concern was keeping Joey safe. He flipped the sword around, and pointed it back at Angelus, all happening in the blink of an eye, "Don't ever call her that, and don't ever threaten her life!"  
"A brave one, I see." Angelus said in a huff. He walked back next to Acathla, and noticed, Pacey was stirring. A quickly delivered kick to the side of his face put him back under, and he slung his arm over Acathla's stone shoulder again, "There's really no point in any of you fighting this. You don't know how to stop my rough and stone-set buddy here. Hell, even *I* don't know how to stop it now. But it's worth it at the mere mention of hell on Earth. Sounds all warm and cozy to a guy like me."

*CUT TO: A close shot of Xander.*

The silence that followed seemed to upset the demonic vampire, "What's wrong, Harris? No witty comeback? No acerbic bites into my character flaws?"  
Xander looked at him with a level expression, "Aren't bites your department?"  
"Cute, boy. But not good enough for the likes of me. Try harder." As Angelus goaded the boy on, the portal behind them grew larger and larger still.  
Xander just laughed, bitterly, and stared not at Angelus, but at the portal to his left. This aggravated the vampire even more. He growled furiously, and moved forward. He tried everything he could to get the young man to do *something*, but nothing worked.  
After a few short minutes, Xander began rolling up the sleeves on his arms, calmly as ever. Angelus was pacing around the room, wishing that either the portal would move faster, or Xander would lash out in some way. He was, somewhat, relieved when Xander finally spoke, calm and cool, "If its all downhill from her, like you say... why don't we just skip the formalities and throw down right here?"  
The smile that crossed Angelus' face was like a child receiving a new toy. He stood square with Xander on the solid concrete floor, and stuck out his chin, "Since its your idea to give me this one last gift of killing you before it's all over anyway... I'll let you have the first punch."  
Xander remained cold, as if he wasn't himself anymore. He would have killed for a stake at that moment, but instead, he spun around quickly, landing a stiff kick to Angelus' precious face. The force of the kick stumbled the vampire, and he quickly growled, "I said punch, you half-wit."  
He punched out, missing Xander by a large margin, but caught a sucker punch on him with his other fist. They traded blows, quickly, hoping over sweeps and dodging errant kicks. Xander found himself with an edge in speed, and landed several good shots to the vampire's distorted face.  
On the other hand, Angelus had the power advantage, and the few shots he *had* landed took their toll on Xander. Especially one that landed right on his chest, knocking most of the wind from him. He had managed not to lose it right then, but he was quickly getting more and more tired. It seemed to be getting more and more futile.  
After landing one more hit to Angelus face, he decided it was time for a last ditch attempt at ending the fight. In the split-second after delivering the punch, he leapt up and kicked the vampire's chest with all of his might. It knocked the vampire backwards, falling in front of the now rapidly growing vortex.  
Angelus did not look pleased. He gave a quick look to either side, as a signal for his henchmen to grab Xander while he was winded.

*CUT TO: A close shot of Angelus coming up to Xander.*

(OL: Music - "The Thing I Hate" by Stabbing Westward... quiet, subdued... barely audible in the background)

"It's over, boy." Angelus said, his grumpy disposition showing. He wiped the blood from his lip, and glared at the young man. Xander had returned to the detached, unemotional state he had been in before.  
Angelus was about to slap him back to reality, when Xander kicked out, catching the vampire between the legs. He yelped, falling backwards once again. He glared up furiously, his angry features displaying just how mad he was. He was getting fed up with Xander's resistance. He glanced behind him, two the tall girl and blonde vampire, "It looks like I'm going to have to play my trump card." A miniscule nod was the signal.

*CUT TO: Dawson, still holding the sword, and Joey... flanked by a pair of brutish looking vamps.*

(OL: Music - Continues)

The vampires took a step forward, followed by a large step back. Joey was startled as a strong hand gripped the back of her neck, and a blade came to rest in front of her throat. Her head jerked sideways, albeit carefully, to see Dawson's grinning face, distorted and demonic. She weakly managed, "Dawson?"  
Angelus laughed, "What did you expect? I'm his sire. He'd sooner drop himself on a stake than hurt *me!*" All that remained of Dawson seemed to fade away in that short few moments. Angelus turned back to Xander, pure joy swimming in his yellow eyes, "Y'see, Xander. I cover all my bases. If you don't want 'legs' back there to wind a tortured Barbie doll, you'll just give up and let me kill you."  
Xander's detached state began to crumble as he watched the scene behind him... A vampire Dawson holding a blade to Joey's throat. His resistance to despair melted, and his shoulders sagged. Angelus let out a triumphant laugh as he stepped forward, and grabbed Xander's throat firmly in his hand.  
Joey struggled against Dawson's grip, but he only grabbed her tighter. Xander's eyes grew empty, as Angelus slowly squeezed the life out of him.

All hope seemed lost.

*FADE OUT*

"To be continued..."

* * *

There it is... the 'Season Finale' of the series. That just means I'll be taking the rest of the summer off to compete in the full-contact sport known as real life. I'll pick up again when the summer is over and things are in order.

I'd love to [hear][1] what you thought about this season... and any suggested you might have for upcoming episodes. While you're at it... go check out [**http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/**][2] It's the page I put together about this particular series. I'd love to hear what you think of that too.

* * *

   [1]: mailto:rdevan@northernstar.8m.com
   [2]: http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/



	12. Part Eleven - My Girlfriend's Back (Seas...

Untitled Document

"A Change Of Scenery"  
A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek Crossover  
Season Two - Episode One(Season Premiere) - "Sour Girl" or "My Girlfriend's Back"

Author's Notes: Long awaited, I'm sure. Hopefully it turned out okay, been having a heck of a lot of stuff getting in the way of it. If this is received well, I'll keep going... and I'll try to get more of Find Your Way Home done as well. 

Shout-Outs: Krissy, for reading this stuff and giving me her opinion... Everybody who sent me feedback. I didn't get as much as I was hoping for, but at least I know people are reading.

Feedback: Would be a dream come true... would totally help me keep further parts from taking as long to come out.

*FADE TO: Dawson, still holding the sword, and Joey... flanked by a pair of brutish looking vamps.*

The vampires took a step forward, followed by a large step back. Joey was startled as a strong hand gripped the back of her neck, and a blade came to rest in front of her throat. Her head jerked sideways, albeit carefully, to see Dawson's grinning face, distorted and demonic. She weakly managed, "Dawson?"  


Angelus laughed, "What did you expect? I'm his sire. He'd sooner drop himself on a stake than hurt *me!*" All that remained of Dawson seemed to fade away in that short few moments. Angelus turned back to Xander, pure joy swimming in his yellow eyes, "Y'see, Xander. I cover all my bases. If you don't want 'legs' back there to wind up a tortured Barbie doll, you'll just give up and let me kill you."  


Xander's detached state began to crumble as he watched the scene behind him... A vampire Dawson holding a blade to Joey's throat. His resistance to despair melted, and his shoulders sagged. Angelus let out a triumphant laugh as he stepped forward, and grabbed Xander's throat firmly in his hand.  


Joey struggled against Dawson's grip, but he only grabbed her tighter. Xander's eyes grew empty, as Angelus slowly squeezed the life out of him.

All hope seemed lost.

*FADE OUT*

*FADE BACK TO: Xander on the edge of passing out.*

Several, barely audible, whisps cut through the air, then quite audible howls of pain, followed by a cloud of dust that obscured everyone's vision.  


Angelus dropped Xander from his grasp, stepping back. A figure was crouched on the stairs leading up, with a crossbow leveled for Angelus. The blonde head of hair gave the immediate impression that it was Buffy, the vampire slayer, but as the dust cleared, it obviously was not.  


"Don't touch my man, fang face!" The blonde declared.  


"Jen?" Xander coughed, harshly.  


Angelus howled and stood up, "Who the hell are you?"  


Jen smirked, "Just your friendly neighborhood Slayer... I'm afraid I haven't made your acquaintance."  


Angelus glared at her, "I'm Ange..."  


"It doesn't really matter who you are."  


Joey decided she'd had enough of the damsel in distress act, and gave a strong kick backwards, between Dawson's legs. She connected with her target, and he fell to the ground howling, several octaves higher. The sword dropped from his grasp, but before it could fall to the ground, Joey grabbed it.  


"Xander!" She declared, tossing it in his direction. Angelus made a grab for it, but the crossbow on Jen's wrist released. The bolt flew across the room, and struck Angelus in the shoulder, staggering him backwards.  


Xander caught the sword, and immediately aimed it at Angelus. He cast a glance in Jen's direction, "You couldn't have just dusted him with that shot?"  


She glared back at him, "I'm still working on my aim."  


He shook his head, and looked at Angelus, "It appears I have you at a distinct disadvantage."  


"You don't have the guts to kill me, Harris. Your life would be so much more boring without me."  


"That's not good enough for me, Angelus. Try harder." He mocked.  


Angelus tried his best to act cool, "Without me, who would Buffy have to come to and complain? Certainly not you... She'll toss you to the curb the first chance she has."  


Xander rolled his eyes, "If you're trying to spare your afterlife, you're going to have to do better than that."  


Angelus stiffened himself, directly challenging Xander's manhood, "Do it, Harris. You can't. You don't have the killing instinct."  


Xander mockingly yawned, and lunged forward, driving the blade through Angelus' stomach. Inadvertently, he drove it back through the same hole it had come out from in Acathla. Angelus glanced down at the sword protruding from his midsection, and stared at Xander in disbelief, "I can't believe you did it..."  


"Well, I'm not the same whipping boy you used to know." He wanted to add further comments, but the portal looming behind Angelus snapped closed, pulling the vampire in with it. They all stood there, dumbfounded, until Dawson and Pacey groaned simultaneously.  


Joey went to look after Pacey, as Jen casual walked over and stood next to Xander. They exchanged a look as Dawson climbed to his feet. He looked at the two of them, before feigning innocence, "Xander? Jen? What are you two doing here?" He looked around, "Where am I?"  


Xander shook his head, "I'm not buying it, Blonde Dead Boy. Playing innocent doesn't suit you."  


He continued to try to act innocent, before growling and fleeing the scene. Joey came up, bearing a groggy Pacey on her shoulder. She noticed Dawson had fled, but asked no questions. As Xander ducked under Pacey's other arm, she asked, "So what do we do now, Commander Xander?"  


Xander made a funny face at the name, but simply shook his head, "I don't know... I just want to go home and sleep."  


They started helping Pacey up the stairs, Jen lagging behind. Xander threw in a final comment on their way out, "Fighting the forces of evil takes a lot out of you... I feel like I've been strangled to death."

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer / Dawson's Creek combined credits. Jack still included, and Jen returns to them, as well.*

*FADE TO: Xander, lying in bed, obviously asleep, the following morning.*

The alarm on his nightstand began blaring, its obnoxious and repetitive beep rousing him from his slumber. He sat up, bedmarks on one-half of his face, and slipped on some clothes in a half-daze.  


He plodded down the stairs, passing by his early-risen aunt, to head straight for the kitchen and the coffee pot. He returned to the living room, taking a large sip from the freshly brewed mixture, "Morning, Aunt Edith."  


"Good morning, Alex..." She looked like she wanted to say something.  


Xander saw the look, "What? Don't you like my disheveled look this morning?"  


She shook her head, "No, I simply thought you should know that you have company out on the porch." Xander looked at her blankly.  


He set down his cup, and stepped out the front door. He glanced around for a moment, before catching sight of the blonde hair in the front porch rocking chair. 

His expression was slightly disappointed, "Did you want something, Lindley?" He tried to sound as polite as he could.  


"Don't sound so thrilled to see me." She stood up from her seat in the rocking chair, "I thought maybe we could walk to school together, like we used to do." She observed his state of dress, "Of course, you might want to take a minute to get dressed."  


He looked down at himself self-consciously, but then shook his head, "School doesn't start for another hour... and it doesn't take that long to walk there."  


She tried not to show the hurt she felt. Before, he would have jumped at the chance to walk with her. She shook it off, and got serious, "It does if you have a lot of explaining to do."  


He thought about it for a second, then nodded, "I suppose it might." He sighed quietly, not noticeable enough for her to see, "Fine, fine... give me a few minutes to get ready, and we'll go."

*CUT TO: The two of them, walking down the sidewalk. Xander is now prepped for school, his hair in a more orderly manner. Jen is in the middle of her explanation.*

"...So, when I left, it was when I was called..."  


Xander looked several shades of confused, "And why were you called?"  


"Well, as it was explained to me... a Slayer must be near the Hellmouth at all times... if the Slayer leaves the town where it's located, a new one is immediately called to the area. I guess that was me."  


"So when Buffy came looking for me, you got carted away to Sunnydale to replace her? What about when *you* left?"  


"When I left, that Buffy girl had already returned... so I was off the hook. They just kept me around for a while to make sure things were safe."  


Xander still didn't look any less confused, "If you've been a potential all this time... why did you not tell me when you found out about my Sunnydale connection?"  


Jen frowned slightly, "I was sworn to secrecy ever since I was deemed a potential... if I told you, the Watcher's Guild would have me killed, or something equally as drastic..."  


"If you were a potential, then who was the watcher training you?"  


"Well, I actually had two Watchers... one to teach me about the supernatural, and one to train me in fighting."  


Xander did a double take, "Train you in fighting? But you learned to fight from..."  


Jen nodded, "Yes, it was the self-defense trainer."  


"Who was the other Watcher?"  


Jen laughed, "Is it any surprise? Grams. She's not my real grandmother..."  


"She was your Watcher... well, I guess it isn't a surprise. I knew she reminded me of Giles for a reason." They were nearing the school, but neither noticed, "So did you bag any baddies?"  


"I didn't have any real kills, because I was such a rookie... but I did have a tangle or two with this pair named Spike and Drusilla."  


Xander's eyes flashed in recognition, but he just shrugged, betraying nothing, "Uhh... Never heard of them."

*CUT TO: Capeside High's front steps. Jen and Xander are arriving.*

As Xander reached to open the front door, it came swinging open on its own. A voice blared through as two people came out, "I'm telling you, Pace... he wasn't at home. He might be in trou..."  


Joey's voice cut off as she saw Jen and Xander standing there. A look was exchanged between the four of them, before Joey broke it and headed back inside. 

Xander immediately pushed past Pacey, but as Jen tried to follow, Pacey blocked her way, "Don't, Jen... its best if you just leave them be for now."  


She gave him a very menacing glare, but he didn't back down.

*CUT TO: Xander chasing after an upset looking Joey.*

"Joey! JOEY! Stop!" He finally caught up to her, lighting grabbing her arm.  


She turned around, and her watering eyes made him hurt. She spoke shakily, "What do you want, Xander? To rub it in? Because you seem pretty cozy with her again, and I just don't want to get involved in a mirror image of the last triangle."  


He looked at her seriously, "She was on my porch this morning... and the only reason I even walked to school with her was because she promised to explain just what the heck she was doing back in town."  


She still looked stubborn, "I don't see why there has to be an issue here. Your girlfriend is back in town, so I have no business wedging myself in the middle."  


Xander stopped her second attempt to get away, "No, Jo. She doesn't win by default." He sighed, "Yes, I admit that I'm the confused one now, and the decision is now in my hands. But just because she comes waltzing back into town after months, doesn't mean I'm just going to hop back into it with her. I'm not that kind of coward, Jo."  


Joey was fighting hard to keep her composure. He saw that she needed a tension breaker, and threw out, "I'm gonna make you two fight for me... boxing gloves and all." He smiled, and it seemed contagious, as she cracked a weak one too.  


Jen and Pacey arrived moments later, with Jen looking not-to-pleased with what she had seen of their exchange. The warning bell rang, and Pacey broke the momentary tension by speaking to Jen, "Hey, Jen... I think you should probably get to the office and work out your situation... It'd probably make attending a lot easier." She reluctantly departed towards the office.  


At the same time, Joey bid them goodbye and headed towards her first hour class. Pacey looked after both of them, as did Xander. Xander sighed loudly, "Sometimes hell doesn't have to involve demons or destruction."

*Commercial break*

*FADE TO: Pacey and Xander in study hall. The teacher was letting them 'study' together, despite it being obvious they did anything but.*

Xander looked distraught, and Pacey tried to snap him out of it, "Man, you've gotta wake up and smell the lip balm. You've got two, very desirable, women on your tail. I see it as a win-win situation..."  


Xander raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah, if you consider the winning side as someone getting hurt." He absently drew things in his notebook, "I can already tell 

I'm going to screw this up. I'll pick one of them, forcing the one I don't to hate me. Then I'll realize I made a mistake, and the one I *do* choose will want me dead."  


Pacey thought it over, "Okay, I see your point. But you can't blame yourself if something goes wrong. When it comes down to it, and you look beyond the surface details... I guess its really a lose-lose situation." He reached over, putting his own writing utensil against the page of Xander's notebook, and drew an upside-down smiley face. Or at least it was upside-down to him, it was perfectly normal from Xander's perspective, except maybe for the slant of the mouth. Pacey slumped back in his seat, "But one thing I know for sure, is that you can't avoid it. No mystery option C."  


Xander sighed loudly, almost alerting the teacher, "When did my life turn into one of those cheesy teen dramas? I'm scared that next week I'll be facing the elusive and controversial sex issue."  


"Isn't that a little fast?" Pacey smirked, "Even for me, that's fast." He dodged the menacing glare shot his way, "Relax, man... at least you aren't in one of those creepy teen horror drama shows." They both laughed, "Sammy the Vampire Killer... that would be a really lame TV show." Pacey suddenly turned into super serious man, looking Xander straight in the eyes, "Just sit down, and think about which of them you'd rather be with... then which one couldn't stand having mad at you more. If that doesn't help you... then there's always that bubble gum word game."  


Xander didn't crack a smile, simply looked thoughtful, as he spoke, "Ahh, old reliable." He finally decided to start working, as did Pacey.

*CUT TO: Lunchtime. Pacey, Joey, and Xander's usual table in the cafeteria. Pacey is by himself, munching on lukewarm fries, as Joey approaches.*

She looked around, "Where's..."  


"Xander?" She nodded, "He decided it'd be a bit tense here at lunch... y'know, with you and potentially Jen on the scene... so he decided to strike the contemplative somewhere on campus. He's acknowledging the fact he's got a lot of thinking to do."  


She nodded again wordlessly and sat down. Her alleged Salisbury steak looked none too appetizing. She'd really only gotten it so she'd have an excuse to be in the lunchroom. For her, it was this, or hide in the bathroom and cry. She preferred the more dignified 'stand and take it' tactic.  


Pacey took heed of her silence, "So, what do you think you're chances are?"  


She nearly gasped at his brashness. He hadn't even bothered to look up from his lunch as he queried. She was immediately at a loss for words, "I... I..."  


He tried not to look *too* serious as he looked her in the eyes, "As I see it... you and Jen are fighting a good 50-50 at the moment. She's got the advantages of being his previous girlfriend... but at the same time, she's been away for months... giving you time to get close to him."  


She looked sad, "What do you think my chances really are, Pacey?"  


He slung an arm over her shoulder, "I'd pick you, Jo. In a heartbeat."  


She smiled warmly, before barbing, "Awww, too bad I'm above dating slime." She quickly shoved his arm off and returned to quietly eating her lunch.

*CUT TO: The jail. Jack is sitting in his cell, talking to Doug who is on the outside.*

"Am I going to have to stay in here forever?" He asked.  


"Until I get word from my little brother and his friends, you're to remain in here, sorry." Doug responded.  


"I can't even get out on good behavior?" He smirked, "The toilet in here is unsettling... I'm dying to wash a fire hydrant here!"  


Doug didn't laugh, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say my brother was rubbing off on you."  


"I hardly know him." Jack said quietly.  


Doug had the faintest of smiles, "Consider yourself lucky." He got up off his chair and headed for the front.  


Jack grumbled lightly, "Great. Pacey had to have Dudley Doright for an older brother."

*CUT TO: Pacey relaxing with Xander on his front porch.*

"C'mon, man... you need to cut loose for a night. Let some of the pressure off yourself." Pacey declared. Xander was too deep in thought to hear him. Pacey got up and physically shook him, "Hey, hey, X... you gotta snap out of it!"  


"If you slap me, I'll kick your ass." Xander replied calmly.  


"I wouldn't dream of it." Pacey smirked, blatantly admitting he was going to.  


"Look, can we skip the inane psycho-babble for today? My head is ready to blow up and I'm afraid that'll put me over the edge."  


"Alright, alright, but..."  


Xander glared, "Could you stop treating me like I'm made of glass already?" He growled, standing up. Pacey looked shameful, as Xander paced, "Y'know what? Screw all this angst and over-analyzation."  


Pacey cocked his head, "Huh?"  


Xander headed off the steps of the front porch, "I'm making a decision." He had a surprising skip in his step, "I'll catch you later at the Icehouse, okay?"  


Pacey stood up and leaned on the railing as Xander broke into a run. He was completely caught off-guard by Xander's change in attitude. He was startled when the front door opened and Aunt Edith came out with a tray full of lemonade and cookies, "Where did Alex go?"  


Pacey was still dumbfounded, "I don't have a clue, Mrs. Bachman, not a single clue."

*CUT TO: A camera-view facing out(from a front door) at Xander. He's standing there impatiently, waiting.*

The door opened, and Xander's face lit up. He spoke immediately, "Don't say anything... I just, wanted to get his all over with, y'know? I don't want all our lives to become this weird soap opera, who loves who, and all that... I've been through enough these past months. And I don't want to go leading you on any further." He fidgeted nervously, "So I'm gonna say this the only way I can think how..."  


He stepped forward, out of view. Silence followed momentarily, before kissy noises became barely audible. He stepped back into view, a foolish grin on his face. 

"I've been waiting way too long to do that..." He grabbed 'her' hand and pulled at it, "C'mon, we have to go meet up with Pacey to tell him the good news."  


'She' seemed reluctant, but he reassured her, "C'mon... it'll be alright, I promise. I want to go shout it from the heavens, and all that romantic stuff." He smirked and began pulling her along.

*CUT TO: The Icehouse. Pacey is sitting at the counter, looking around impatiently.*

Bessie walked by, cleaning up after another patron, and Pacey caught her attention, "Hey, Bes, any idea when Joey's coming in?"  


Bessie stopped what she was doing and looked at Pacey questioningly, "Well, she's supposed to come in at 8... why Pacey?"  


He shrugged, "Just curious... hoping maybe I could get the inside track on a big happening in our little circle of friends."  


Bessie smiled faintly, "Has Xander made a decision yet?"  


He cracked his own smile, "That's what I'm out to find out. He went all, Streetcar Named Desire this afternoon, running down the street to god knows where... something he said lead me to believe he went off to take matters into his own hands. And I'm here, waiting, for his final answer... so to speak."  


"Well I'm glad to hear its all finally going to be over with. Joey has been miserable ever since Jen came back... and some closure would definitely do her good." Bessie intoned.  


Mere seconds later, Xander came casually strolling into the building, a devilish grin covering his face. He strolled up, hands in his pockets, like it was any other day. The looks on their faces told them immediately not to beat around the bush, so he just nodded and smiled some more, "I did it."  
Pacey smiled back, "That's great... now who?"  


Xander just shook his head. The door opened again behind him, and Joey entered the restaurant. Contrary to their expectations, she did not look happy. In fact, she looked downright pissed.  


As she walked by, they exchanged a less-than-friendly glance. She stormed past, into the kitchen behind. She came out a few moments later, and proceeded to go around and wash her tables grumpily.  


Pacey and Bessie simply stared at Xander in disbelief. Xander just hung his head in shame. Bessie's face curled in disgust and she threw her own rag down, whispering harshly, "You bastard."  


Pacey proceeded to babble, "You mean... You... I see... Huh? What the hell happened, man?"  


Xander sighed, "Look, I just..."  


He was interrupted as Joey stalked over. She looked at him with the most blood-curdling stare either of them had ever seen. Her voice was shaky, "How could you?" She cried quietly, "How could you lie to me like that? You said I had a chance. You didn't mean it. You liar!" She let the last bit out in a near scream, which would have startled the patrons if there had been any at the time.  


Bessie came back out into the dining room as Xander continued to hang his head. She was ready to bitch Xander out for his actions.  


Joey looked at her hand for a moment, then drew it back and swung deliberately. The hand came with in a few inches of his Xander's face, before he snatched it delicately and proceeded to spin Joey around in a common dance twirl. She spun in a circle one time, returning face-to-face with Xander, and gave him a big, showy kiss.  


They turned at the two stunned onlookers with wide, devilish grins, before taking a bow and shaking each other's hands. Pacey stuttered, "Y-y-you... wha? H-huh?"  
Xander smiled some more, "Thank you for attending the first annual Potter-Harris Theatrical Society Presentation. Your reactions were enough to keep us running for at least another year."  


Joey grinned deviously, "We had you guys going soooo bad."  


Bessie was speechlessly, Pacey wasn't much better, "So you guys? Xander, he...?"  


Joey slipped her arm around Xander's waist and just smiled, "We were on our way here, ready to tell you like normal people. Xander thought it would be fun if we put on a little show to make you think one way even though it was another." She gave him a peck for his good thinking, "Boy, was he right!"  


Clapping could be heard behind them, they all turned to see Jen standing there, "Yeah, about as fun as a hole in the head." She shook her head for a short second before backing out the door into the night.  


Joey and Xander exchanged a look, but Xander remained where he was, which made Joey lean into him and sigh happily. Bessie had finally calmed down and decided to go back to work.  


Pacey stood up, walking up to them with a slight smile, "Congrats, guys. Great to see it finally worked out." He looked at the door behind them, where Jen had been, "I think maybe I should go work damage control... That cool?" They both nodded, and Pacey exited.

*CUT TO: Jen, quietly patrolling the Capeside Memorial Cemetery. She's looking quite solemn.*

She paced back and forth near a particular headstone. "Come on, already. I know you're in there," She cursed. The dirt refused to move. She growled audibly and kicked at the headstone. She continued to mope as she plopped down on the ground next to the grave.  


"Should I have brought a shovel with me? I'm still kind of new at this gig."  


Jen jumped up from her spot, ready to fight, until she saw who made the joke, "Pacey? What are you doing here?"  


"I figured I'd come help you patrol. Uh, Xander says helping hands are a life saver in this business."  


She just nodded and resumed her spot on the ground, "Capeside is nowhere near as active as Sunnydale. I mean, I had a better haul in that basement. This guy is the only suspicious death this week."  


Pacey frowned as he took the spot on the other side of the grave, "Sorry we aren't a Hellhouse... or a Hellmount... or whatever it is. I like the peace and quiet, really." He gave her a look, "Cut the cool act... I know it's bothering, I can tell."  


"Ever the observant one, eh, Pace?" He glared at her, and she sobered, "Its just tough dealing with, okay? I came back all this way, and things are so different. I was hoping I meant enough to him that he'd wait."  


"You meant something to him... I mean, he felt he had a choice to make, right? That's gotta mean something. If you meant nothing to him, you wouldn't even be sitting here whining about it. He'd probably have gotten with Joey a long time ago."  


Out of nowhere, a pair of arms shot up through the ground between them. A head popped up after it, looking around at the world around it. Within seconds, Jen pulled out a stake and delivered a killing shot to the newborn vampire, and he erupted in a cloud of dust covering the both of them.  


Without skipping a beat, she spoke, "But it still stinks, okay?" She sighed as she dusted herself off, "I don't deal with rejection well."  


Pacey frowned, "Then I guess that whole Slayer power thing is an added bonus for ex-boyfriends."  


"I'm not psycho, Pacey. I just..." She suddenly got self-conscious, "I don't want to talk about it right now."  


Pacey continued frowning, but nodded, "You know where I live, Lindley." He laughed quietly, "Please don't let that come back to haunt me." He got up and walked away silently.  


After he was gone, Jen let out a visible sigh, "Sometimes, life completely sucks."

*FADE OUT*


End file.
